


across the stars

by monicaposh



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Bandstand, Angst, Baseball, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Golden Age Hollywood, Pining, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Speakeasies, Summer Romance, True Love, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: “And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”Based on the quote from Kiersten White’s The Chaos of Stars. This journey will follow various versions of Varchie, through the ages, fighting for each other and their love story in every lifetime.Sometimes, your soul recognizes itself in another, without ever exchanging words.





	1. i'll see you in my dreams

Enjoy Varchie in the 1920s

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  
  
He’s magically drawn to her _again_ tonight, this raven haired angel he sees on his luckiest of days. She’s wrapped up in a black fur stole, and in the arms of someone who isn’t him. He’s never even spoken to her, but he remembers her instantly, a blurred dream where the only clear image he retains when morning comes, is her.

It’s like they’ve met before, more than just these chance encounters. His heart sings and his soul soars in recognition each time.

She has a way about her that quickens his heartbeat, but halts everything else on his radar.

This same feeling floods his body every time he sees the petite beauty with the bewitching eyes. It makes him believe that his life’s purpose is to learn her name, kiss her hand, make her laugh.

_Tonight, though, he’ll be happy with her smile._

He’s lost in his thoughts as he stares, hearing the distinct clinking of crystal as a nearby table celebrates.

She looks unimpressed by her company, an older man and woman with dark hair, plus the drugstore cowboy next to her. Archie dislikes him immediately, from his polished wingtip shoes to his slicked back black hair. He shamelessly eyes every doll in the joint when the most beautiful one sits beside him.

Ripping his surely menacing glare from him and back onto the woman of his dreams, she finally meets his eyes. He’s rewarded with an enchanting smile, directed right at him, and it lessens the pain of his bruised body.    
  
Archie sits down to dinner with his boxing promoter at Keller’s Chophouse to celebrate his latest victory. He tries to pay attention but he's completely incapable of tearing his gaze away from the woman he locks eyes with across the restaurant. Suddenly, it feels like it’s only them, alone. The music seems to stop and everyone else fades away. Her dark eyes are piercing, holding his captive, as she sinfully looks him over.

He feels sheepish as he smiles back, his cheeks heating up. This game they’ve been playing is one he thinks about all too often.

She’s pulled back into conversation, he notes a smile followed by an eyeroll, intrigued by her attitude. Archie turns back to his dining partner, trying any attempt to calm his thundering heartbeat. 

“Nice place,” he stutters out. Being in her orbit does things to his thoughts and his tongue, causing a jumble of words to spill out in no orderly fashion.

Elio sets down his glass, looking over Archie suspiciously, “The owner’s son is a special friend. And he owed me a favor, kid."

Archie nods his head, understanding. Now, he takes a sip of his soda, needing to physically distract himself from her in his peripheral.

Their meal arrives as they dive into his upcoming fights, followed by the championship matches later this year. He digs into his ribeye appreciatively.  
  
Archie has been undefeated in the ring for three weeks straight and Elio treats him like royalty. He’s also been pushing him to train like a show horse. But the money is too good to pass up, and he’s just trying to make as much as he can and get back to his father by the end of year.

Ever since his arrival to the city in February, Archie’s been working out with the gym’s multi-title heavyweight champion, Mad Dog.

The boxer found Archie in a bloody brawl during his first week in the city. He took him under his protective wing, and gave him a place to stay above the gym after seeing his fighting skills. Mad Dog suggested he never give up his real name to anyone else if he was serious about stepping into the ring, not even their ring manager.

He, too, has a family of his own he's making his way back to while trying to keep them safe; a wife and two children, sending them his earnings after each fight.

Archie is grateful for the guidance his roommate and mentor provide. He also feels confident about his place in the ring now. Archie has seen Mad Dog fighting his opponents a few times, the guy’s a beast. 

It makes him relieved they are not, and will most likely never be, in the same weight class.

Elio continues on, gambling this, wagering that, so Archie tunes him out. It makes him sick to think of all these criminals making money off him like an animal to bet on, but he does as he’s told, with his focus on track.

Just like Mad Dog advised, _fight, collect, bow out_. A mantra he plans to live by, making the most of his success while he’s here. _You don’t owe them anything more_ , his friend said.

He chews his steak and nods along to everything Elio says. They finish the night with his new training schedule and a plan.

Pushing in their seats and getting up to leave, he takes a chance because he’s feeling lucky. His head turns back over his left shoulde to find her staring back at him, once again.  
  
\----

Veronica Lodge sits perched with perfect posture in the parlor of her family’s townhouse, playing the piano at her father’s request; his preferred entertainment over the radio. The drapes are open to overlook the terrace garden at night as her parents sip on an amber colored liquor.

After her father gambled most of their family fortune to buy up properties throughout Manhattan, he luckily sold it all for triple the price during the market spike, landing his place as the top real estate tycoon in the city. It also landed him the nickname Hiram “Lucky” Lodge from the New York families with whom he conducts business.

The fireplace is crackling before her, as Andre throws a few more logs on top before being dismissed for the night. Veronica stares at the angry flames, feeling them burn inside her.

Her parents stand in front of the parlor’s sheer curtains, the flames painting them atrociously villainous.  

Veronica’s already in a sour mood, having had to cancel her plans with Kevin, to go on an arranged marriage meeting at his father’s restaurant.

Her mother and father are regaling in their perfect evening, celebrating the _happy_ young couple. “Reginald will make a fine husband, Veronica.” Her mother beams as she offers a tight smile back, mentally sneering at the thought.

Veronica has absolutely no desire to shack up with Reggie and become his kept woman, doting on his every need.

She plucks her fingers from the keys and looks over at them, elated because they’ve auctioned her off to the highest bidding family of criminals to maintain their status.  

The only reason she pouts quietly rather than dramatically throwing her empty tumbler onto the bed of burning coals, is because she already has the perfect exit strategy tucked up her embroidered silk sleeve.

Little do her parents know she has been planning an escape, more than her nights sneaking around and performing in the Blossom’s speakeasy, but to take her rightfully earned money, and sold off family jewels, to start a new life.

As a little girl, Veronica would have swooned at the thought of Reggie asking her father for her hand in marriage, fantasizing about herself becoming Mrs. Reginald Mantle. She envisioned their perfect Park Avenue future together, raven haired babies and her role of Manhattan’s _Headline Society Hostess_.

Now though, it makes her sick to her stomach.

Veronica plans on defying the unspoken rules of this aristocratic society, doing what, and who, she wants.

There’s been a familiar face that keeps her going, fueling the fire of her faith more and more every time she sees him.

She’s only been lucky to lay eyes on him a few times, cherishing every single stolen glance, but he’s already imprinted deep on her soul. His red hair, that innocent blush and penetrating stare keep her heart fluttering through every encounter.

She’s determined to find out more, and after spotting him with a certain Blossom employee, Veronica has a suspicion of where she might fatefully bump into him again.

She reminds herself to ring Cheryl Blossom tomorrow.

With a bid goodnight to her parents and a kiss on their cheeks, Veronica makes her way up to her private quarters, a little apartment off the back end of the home usually reserved for staff. 

Hiram Lodge bought the brownstone next door and converted it so his princess could live lavishly.

Admittedly, it isn’t little but it’s hers. It’s also a way for her father to trick her into thinking she’s residing independently under his roof. 

\----

Archie is tired and sore from his fight, but the adrenaline is still pumping through him. Instead of his usual ice bath, he decides to visit the Blossom Club, in need of a drink and entertainment. A little female company wouldn’t be so bad either. It’s been too long since he enjoyed a night out and he keeps hearing about these evening rituals from the guys at the gym. And the plethora of women to choose from, _should he desire a nightly companion._

Elio moonlights as a bootlegger and mentioned this place, told him to ask for Sweet Pea should he ever need a night to unwind.

Archie approaches the club and taps on the discreet brick wall, like he was instructed, and waits for someone to answer. When they do, he offers the provided password in a hushed whisper, and the door swings open before him.

The performance sign is decorated, featuring their acts of the night. Blossom’s Barlows, The Blossom Bandstand and a special appearance by house guest, Monica Posh.

He strolls in, greeted with the flurry of flappers dancing under bright lights in feathers and fringe. Archie receives a few looks directed at the fresh cuts and bruises decorating his face. He’s the last guy looking for trouble, but he understands his frightening state.

The club instantly makes him feel alive, champagne flowing, beautiful women dancing, music playing. The appeal is not lost on him, looking over every decadent detail the place has to offer, it’s the type of place you could lose yourself in.

He locates the wraparound bar and orders a gin rickey, tipping his hat politely at the bartender. He peers again around the club, taking in something new each second. 

There’s a cigarette girl with a pink bob making the rounds, getting grabbed at by a few rowdy drunks. Archie’s about to go over there and hit one, but the tiny girl whirls around and sucker punches their leader.  
  
He hears a booming voice by the door, a tall man with black hair, yelling at the drunks to scram as he rings the bar’s bell, signaling for backup in case they don’t leave.

Archie watches on amusedly as the club carries on without them.

He sips on his drink as the girls take a break and hears the band start to play. Smooth notes of a lone saxophone fill the air.

The hairs on the back of his sweaty neck stand up to the most angelic voice he’s ever heard. It’s like heaven is calling him home. When he turns around, goosebumps explode all over his arms.  
  
 _It’s her_ , his mind tells him, as his heart starts slamming violently in his chest.  
  
The woman from the other night. The woman from every night. The moving picture star of his dreams.

Except, she’s not on someone’s arm.

Except, her hair is blonde.

He always imagines himself running his fingers through her glossy raven locks, so this comes as a surprise. But he’s _sure_ it’s her. He has no doubt. Her eyes enchant him like they always do, the light hair making them even bolder.

And the atmosphere turns hopeful, as it usually does when he sees her, like the start of something phenomenal is on the horizon.

He’s appreciative that she decided to reveal more skin in the dress she’s wearing. His hands tremble to touch her. Her alluring aura draws him in like a lasso, like a tether he’s coming back to. White pearls adorn her slender neck, resembling a halo under the spotlight.

He can’t imagine a more gorgeous woman, would bet it’s impossible, but there’s a sense of tragedy underneath.

 _A mystery he’s tried solving before._  

Eloquent words about _dreams_ flow out of her mouth, syrupy sweet as they wrap around him warmly. If she only knew he sees her every night in _his_ dreams.

She curls her black gloved fingers around the microphone, her diamond bracelet brilliantly shimmers in the light, and sits herself up on the provided stool. Draping the purple fabric of her dress over a crossed leg, she flashes the tops of her fishnets to the audience.

This heavenly being morphs into a siren before his eyes, wholly luring him in.

A few hollers and whistles erupt from the crowd and his first instinct is to take out whoever just did that, but he’s frozen. Frozen in place as the nightingale beneath the luminescent spotlight serenades him. He wishes, but it feels like she _could_ be when her dark eyes lock on him.

Her crimson lips curl up as she smiles at him, causing his heartbeat to skitter like always. She shoots him a wink and he thinks he could faint.

The smile continues to widen and he decides right then- she’s not getting away tonight, he just won’t let it happen.

The bartender interrupts his thoughts, “What’s your name, Red?”

Archie reluctantly looks away from the stage and is met with a new bartender, the tall one who kicked out the drunks from earlier. “Wilbur, Wilkins.” He extends a hand over the maple top.

The man chuckles, “Elio’s guy, right? I’m Sweet Pea. I’ve heard about you. Anyone who makes Elio a lot of money, is always welcome here.”

Archie chuckles, taught by his father to always remain humble in the presence of praise. He was raised to be a gentleman, but for years he's felt a darkness in him. Fighting allows him to pour his bottled up aggression and let it explode in the ring.

Sweet Pea makes him a second cocktail, courtesy of the house, and it’s much stronger.

Archie swigs another sip of the drink, letting the burn course down his throat. As if seeking comfort, his eyes cast back to the main act, unable to tear them away from her. “Ah yes, our resident _femme fatale, Monica Posh_ ,” he quips. “Be careful there, Red, she’s a moll.” Archie scrunches up his forehead, in confusion, looking back at Sweet Pea. “You know, a gangster’s girl.”

“Not anymore,” announces the bartender from earlier upon his return.

Sweet Pea looks confused, but introduces Archie to the newcomer. “Fangs, this is Wilbur, Elio’s new prize fighter.”

Fangs extends a hand and gives Archie an appreciative once over.

“And what do you mean, not anymore?”

“Cheryl said she caught him with someone else last weekend, it’s over.”

“What an idiot,” Sweet Pea scoffs. “Over or not, her guy’s got eyes everywhere.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Sweet Pea.” Fangs chuckles. “ _Mantle, the Magnificent,_ would kill you. And if not him, her father would”

Archie feels the blood boil beneath his skin, the suit she was with the other night? How could anyone _ever_ cheat on her? He grips his drink, feeling the pain of his torn up knuckles no longer numb from ice and adrenaline.

Sure, he’s never technically met her, but there’s no way on earth another woman could _ever_ measure up. The bartenders move back and forth, serving impatient patrons, as Archie continues to sip his drink.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder, sending sparks over the touched skin. Turning around on his stool, he is gifted with the magnificent sight of her breathtaking beauty up close. “Mind if I sit?” she asks innocently, through her dark lashes. 

He feels himself smirk, standing up and pulling out the stool next to him, _he doesn’t mind one bit._

\--

Veronica tells the boys she’s taking a break, still a little too upset to carry on, at least that’s what she tells them.

She expected Reginald to sleep with someone else, had secretly been hoping for it, giving her an easy way out of the relationship first. If she told her father, he’d probably kill the cheating bastard point blank. No questions asked. But that would probably cause more harm than good.

It’s certainly not the end of her world.

Her fear is that the steel-heart part of her father, may persuade her to look the other way at the indiscretion. Her family has been tightroping the fine line between the mafia and their morals, a line she has no interest in crossing.

She dresses in disguise, even though nobody associated with her family would ever step foot in an establishment owned by the Blossoms, and transforms into someone else.

In an effort to escape her home life, she has been spending more time down here in the club, escaping and thriving into the night. Her vision might be hazy and clouded with smoke, but she’d recognize that beacon of red anywhere.

A lot of people are thrown off by her outlandish wig, but he can see right through it, if his blush is anything to go by.

Veronica takes a tiny bump, from the silver spoon strapped in her garter, to fuel her courage. She holds her head high and makes her way towards her target.

This mysterious man who has taken up residency in her mind while she tosses and turns.

Veronica has been cataloging images of him through her thoughts during long days and dreaming of him through lonely nights. Now, she wants him in person.

Truthfully, seeing the redhead again does something to her insides and she’s not passing up the chance to finally talk to him, even if she did intervene with fate this time.

She struts over and taps him on the shoulder, ready to bat her eyes and draw him in.

The blush that creeps up his cheeks to the tips of his ears makes her feel daring, as she runs a satin hand across his broad shoulders, enjoying the firm muscles she skims.

She turns her attention briefly to the bar, “Sweets, get me a Sidecar, will you?” before shifting her focus back onto the gorgeous man she’s now brazenly bumping shoulders with.

His smile, the smile she’s been fantasizing about for weeks, blooms on his face and she can’t contain herself.

“It seems like we can’t get away from each other, hm?” He smiles wider at her, not yet being able to form words. So she continues, hoping to prompt him further, “I’m Veronica, in case you were wondering.”

“Ar- Wilbur.” Finally, he seems to come back to himself, swallowing hard before saying another word. “And I have been wondering.”

She smirks at him, getting just the kind of response she was hoping for.

“Wilbur,” she repeats, a little slower and sultrier on purpose. She doesn’t miss the way his hungry eyes skim lower down the front of her dress, igniting a fire in her low belly. As his gaze makes its way back up to her chest, she sticks it out intentionally, along with her hand. He tugs on it gently, and locks eyes with her, flickering with intent.

The electricity jolts through her, and she instinctively shimmies closer, with staggered breath.

“Veronica? I thought your name was Monica?” he questions with furrowed brows.

She chuckles at this clueless man, consciously touching her faux blonde mane. “Monica Posh is my stage name,” she whispers like she’s letting him in on a little secret. Then, in an even lower tone, “Veronica Lodge is my real name.”

He nods in understanding, “that’s why your hair is different?”

Veronica nods again, laughing at his wonder.

She admires his features, scars that make him scary on the outside but a smile that makes her insides melt.

There’s something there, between them, she can feel it.

“Good. I prefer brunettes.” he boldly admits before swigging his drink.

After a few lingering seconds, she releases his hand and crosses a leg, seductively brushing against his in the process.

“And what do you do, Wilbur?”

His strong jawline is bruised underneath the light red scruff and fresh cuts appear on his face. He must notice her taking inventory of his marks, “I’m a boxer. At the Southside Ring.”

_Oh ._

Her father and Reginald spend time at the ring, gambling at the championship fights. That’s how she knows Elio. She keeps him in her pocket, he lets her come here in secrecy, as it’s owned by the Blossoms. The Blossoms and the Lodges have a turbulent relationship, though their daughters have secretly remained friends.

Cheryl actually encouraged her friend’s double identity.

“Is that so?”

Veronica would never be caught dead supporting something so barbaric. Her heart breaks thinking of this man hurt, she brings a gentle hand up to his face, eyes skimming over his marks.

He nods, staring at her scarlet lips when she offers a coy smile. “Yeah.”

“Are you any good?” she teases, dropping her hand onto his bouncing thigh.

This makes him stop his fidgeting and laugh loudly, the sound brings her instant joy. 

Sweet Pea reappears with her drink, “he’s the best, doll, that’s why he’s here. Elio says he’s going to make it big.”

She rolls her eyes at the delay in receiving her sidecar. Picking up the glass, she raises it to the ginger adonis next to her. “Well, to you and your lucky future, then.”

They clink glasses and share a smile. His eyes darken as she picks up the stem and suggestively licks the cherry from her drink. Veronica feels even bolder as she watches his pronounced Adam’s apple as he swallows roughly. She dangles it into her mouth with purpose, wrapping her tongue around it, and exposes her bare neck as she tilts her head back to swallow.

\----

The next few weeks carry on like this, the two _seemingly_ bumping into each other, but really setting out to _specifically_ see the other. Their magnetic pull never lets them stray for too long.

This game they’re playing only intensifies as they spend more time together, dancing and flirting with the alcohol egging them on. Their wild evenings are surprisingly filled with innocence, just longing glances and playful touches.

It quickly becomes a solid friendship they both rely on, though there's something big bubbling beneath the surface.

One night, with his arms around her, he drunkenly giggles against her hair that his name isn’t actually Wilbur. She raises an eyebrow as if she had a hunch, as an underground fighter it makes sense. It’s actually _Archie_ and she thinks it suits him much better. She promises to keep his secret.

They stay in each other’s company until the early hours of the morning, returning to their realities when the sun comes up.

They’re rarely alone, generally surrounded by Fangs or Sweet Pea, sometimes Elio and Kevin. She introduces him to Cheryl and Toni. They all get along great, forming the feel of a family, making their nights so special.

She meets Mad Dog at the ring, and he takes an immediate liking to her. He teases his roommate, calling Veronica, _Archie’s girl._ It always heightens his blush in front of her.

Neither of them make the move to correct him.

Veronica tells him of her family's darkness in a once lighter time, how they treat her like property, planning to auction her off to the highest bidder. The scowl on his face makes it clear he doesn't like that.

He tells her about Riverdale, and Sweetwater River. He recalls his trip on the railroad, traveling to the big city. He tells her about his father, Fred, his biggest supporter. He sold their family’s heirloom pocket watch so Archie could pay for the train ticket.

He tells her about his best friends, Betty and Jughead, and his dog, Vegas. His world sounds like a dream, Veronica jokes about running away to the magical little town with him. He indulges her.

Neither of them admit they’d love nothing more.

He shows up at the Blossom Club to watch her sing, always with a smile and a drink, both for her, when she finishes.

On fight nights, she’s disguised in her blonde wig as to not draw the attention of her father, or his associates, just in case. They strategically help her secure seats as far away from his regular ones as possible. Elio tells her they don’t usually show up until the high stake matches, still a few months away.

But she won’t risk it. Or Archie.

Archie wins every fight, making his way to the top of the underground ring, claiming it’s because his good luck charm is there cheering him on.

After a particular fight, Veronica finds him in the locker room, still incognito in case any Lodge associates are lingering.

He’s icing his hand and fumbling with a bandage. Her heart clenches, knowing the pain he’s in. “Archie?”

He turns around, smiles as soon as he sees her, every ounce of pain forgotten. She discards the blonde wig and runs to him, overwhelmed with her emotions for this man, who feels more than just her friend.

She wraps her arms around his neck and breathes him in, cheap soap, sprinkled with blood and sweat. His hug is warm as he envelops her with his broad frame.

She pulls away to get a better look at his injured wrist. He tries to pull it back to himself.

It only takes one quirk of her sharp brow and he sheepishly holds it out for her to inspect. His wrist isn’t that bad, but Veronica is insistent.

Grabbing his good hand, she drags him through the smelly locker room and motions for him to sit on the wooden bench.

She comes back and bends down next to him, closer than ever, to press a bag of ice on his skin. Holding it there, he takes a minute to look over her beautiful face from this close and sees tears glistening in her big eyes.

She really does care for him, and his heart about cracks open.

She leans down and plants a few soft kisses, tender as ever, over the inflamed skin. His heart quickens at the sentiment.

Discarding the ice and unraveling some gauze, she expertly wraps him up with feather light touches.

“Ok. Good as new.” Holding his arm up by the elbow, she plants one last lingering kiss, branding the bandage with her red lipstick.

“But try to take better care of it. That hand is going to be worth millions one day,” she turns and smirks over her shoulder as she busies herself with cleaning up.

Archie takes his good hand and grips her waist, turning her around and bringing her close to his side. Not a second later, he’s cupping her face, staring deeply into her eyes, and brushing his lips against hers.

She pulls back for a fraction of a second, eyes lingering on his lips then back up to meet his gaze. Veronica casts her eyes down one more time with a deep breath and dives back in to kiss him. Her hands shoot up to his hair, softly carding her slender fingers through it.

His hand drops from her jaw to her waist again as he pulls her even closer this time. Their tongues meet in a frenzy and it’s euphoric. The electric shock he felt when they touched for the first time has nothing on this.

She moans into his mouth when he nibbles on her lower lip and that’s it. Archie needs her more than he’s ever needed anything. “Ronnie,” he breathes against her pliant lips.

Veronica keeps kissing him feverishly, pressing her body firmly to his as she hums back.

Her hands run up and down his naked chest, wanting to feel all of him under her insistent fingers.

They pull apart suddenly when the locker room door opens and Mad Dog pops his head in. He meets them with a knowing smile when he sees what he’s interrupted. “Your car is out front, Ms. Posh,” he mocks her playfully.

She exhales a sigh, and turns back around to face Archie. She wipes the smudged lipstick from his face. “You need to get home and rest, Archiekins.” she whispers against his ear and presses one last kiss to his cheek.

“Can I see you again, soon?” He asks, eyes shining with hope.

She nods and bites her lip, getting up to leave and gathering up her discarded fake hair.

He watches her go, adjusting the blonde wig, red dress hugging every curve. His eyes follow up the seam lines of her stockings. He stares at her ass as she walks away, moving like jello on springs. It only makes him more eager to get acquainted with her body under that dress.

\----

Veronica wakes up the next day feeling rejuvenated. She and Archie kissed. _Really kissed,_ and now she’s hungry for more. That reason that kept her going before by just seeing him, has only amplified, since getting closer. She’s not going to feel bad about it, she wants them to be together, _really together._

Not behind closed doors or under fake wigs or by pretending to be other people. But just them, Archie & Veronica, forever.

She prides herself on never needing a man to complete her, she realizes it's because she's never found one worthy of giving herself to.

Veronica's sexuality strays from the norm, frivolous, as she's been called. Although she was promised to Reginald, she knew he'd never keep her satisfied.

She's no lady of the night, but she has had her fair share of mediocre partners. Until now. Her body aches and the only anecdote is Archie’s touch, better than any cocaine.

And they’ve only shared one kiss. One kiss that’s changed everything. Shifted the universe into actually believing she could find love.

Veronica makes the executive decision to make a trip to Tiffany’s, a certain gift in mind for his upcoming birthday next month. Something he regretfully admitted after too much gin.

Though, truthfully, she’s thrilled to have yet another secret just between them. Intimacy.

Springing out of bed, she grabs a fluttery blue dress and slips it on, leaving the collar tie in a bow. She applies concealer to eradicate her non-existent crow’s feet, unpins her hair, curls her lashes and paints on red lipstick. She finishes off with a judicious spritz of jasmine.

Making her way down the spiral staircase, she picks up the phone in the foyer and dials the Keller residence, needing to spend a day with her friend.

Andre meets her out front and they’re on their way.

They head up Lexington as the sun beats down. Kevin is all smiles as he gets in the car. He looks very debonair in his pressed pinstripe suit and remarkable tie. He removes his fedora and pecks Veronica’s cheek. “Where are we off to, this morning?”

She’s filled him in on her plan, a soon-to-be, lascivious liaison with one _Wilbur Wilkins._ But it’s the innocence of it all, too, that keeps her so giddy.

Her life has been filled with too many secrets, hidden behind the darkness of her family. She feels herself gravitate towards the light, towards his goodness, and wanting to bask in it with him, for eternity.

Her secrets are always safe with Kevin, and while she loves being mysterious with Archie, it’s helpful to have someone in her privileged world who understands, something he knows all too well.

Andre parks the car in front of the jeweler and gets out to open the back door, he tells Veronica he’ll be here when she’s finished.

Veronica tells Kevin about her idea for _Wilbur’s_ birthday gift. He, of course, suggests a personal engraving. And she's thankful she asked for his help, because, who better to bring along to help pick out the perfect piece?

She links her arm through Kevin’s, and holds her head high as she enters her sanctuary.

\----

He sits at the makeshift desk in their cramped apartment, writing his weekly letters to his father and best friends. He tells them about his life here and the fun he's having in the big city. He tells them about the woman of his dreams, pouring his heart out to them about her, when he should be telling her this himself.

He’s meeting her at the club tonight, _she_ asked _him_ to, and he knows he’s got to tell her how he’s feeling. Even if she doesn’t reciprocate, at least he’ll know. Archie thinks the worst possible end to all of this with Veronica, is spending the rest of eternity wondering _what if._

Archie makes the familiar trip to the club, ready to put his heart on the line. Hoping she’ll take it and hold it in her tiny hands forever.

She's sitting at the bar when he arrives, legs crossed. The lights are low and the smoke is hazy, he can make out her perfect curves topped with wavy raven hair. A perfect silhouette.

He chuckles to himself, never being one to describe women poetically, Jughead would appreciate his sudden need to use such beautiful vocabulary. But every time Veronica is on his mind or in his sight, it just comes naturally.

A man he doesn’t know approaches her, laying a hand at the small of her back. Archie feels himself teetering on the edge of madness. Was he a fool to think she might love him, too?

But then Veronica’s face changes into something resembling wrath, and she tosses her drink at the drunk who’s forcing himself on her. Archie sprints to her, ready to pummel him to the ground.

Anything to get him away from her. As soon as he’s in earshot, he makes out the unspeakable names he calls her in between insults. _Tease. Harlot. Cheap._

Archie makes his presence known, pulling her tightly into his side and scowls at the man before him. It takes everything in him not to attack

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Archie growls, still in control.

He defeatedly retreats, for a little, as he makes his way over to the bar. When Fangs refuses to serve him, he becomes even more belligerent.

The guy doesn’t stop at that, insults thrown at the staff, then directed back at Veronica. They’re getting more offensive by the second.

Archie starts to move, planning to teach him a lesson and never speak to a lady like that again. Instead, Veronica moves out of Archie’s embrace, “I’ve got this Archiekins.”

But as Veronica approaches him, he lays a hand on her waist, giving _her_ one more chance to spend the rest of the night with _him_. She scoffs and pushes him off her again.

Veronica turns back to Archie, finished with this conversation, when he harshly grabs her wrist. “You're coming with me,” he states.

She struggles in his forceful hold. “I'm a paying customer, or at least I was, and I will get what I'm owed,” he argues

A whimper of pain falls from her mouth and in that second,  Archie feels himself turn violent.

She stomps a spiked heel into the toe of his shoe, a distraction to loosen his grip. He stumbles back. When he gets upright, he backhands her, knocking her to the ground, leaving an instant print on her face.

Archie springs into action, ready to murder the stranger who thinks Veronica owes him anything, as Toni rushes to her on the floor

“You will never, _ever_ , touch her again. Do you understand?” He snarls through gritted teeth, fisting one hand into the cheap suit while the other hand, his fighting hand, slugs him repeatedly.

He hears a few cracks, as blood starts to fall. Throwing the asshole onto the ground, he instinctively turns back to Veronica, needing to make sure she’s ok.

Archie’s become well versed in many of her expressions, but now he's met with a look he's never seen before.

It looks like fear. She clutches her face, big eyes still on him in question.

Sweet Pea takes over the situation, hauling him out of the club by the neck.

When he returns, he doesn't say anything about the violent act that just occurred, just tells them they should call it a night before they’re all busted. He agrees, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Finally, Veronica approaches him, as if she's afraid he's going to hurt her, too.

And now he's the one who's fearful.

Instead, she reaches out a tiny hand and curls it around one of his fingers. He instantly feels calm. “Thank you,” she softly murmurs. “Nobody has ever protected me like that before.” Her big eyes search his and it almost breaks him.

Like he would ever let anyone hurt her.

\----

Archie stumbles into the club the next night, arm slung over Elio as he’s set on a velvet loveseat in the private boudoir in the back to get patched up.

His face is cleaned and bandaged, thanks to Toni. Veronica shoves everyone aside to take the lead and fuss over his injuries, making him chuckle.

Truthfully, he doesn’t _mind_ her fussing over him, eternally grateful for all the attention she gives him. He tries to make light of it, tells her he lost because she couldn’t get out of dinner with her parents to watch him.

He watches as her doe eyes drop, feeling bad at his remark.

Archie does as he’s told as their friends leave them and make their way back into the main room.

She sadly looks all over his beat-up face, eyes tender as ever. “My God. What have they done to you?” She’s close to tears, he can tell.

Their eyes are locked and all he can think of is how badly he wants to kiss her again. How badly he wants to _touch_ her again. How badly he wants her in both the holiest and unholiest of ways.

“Ronnie. I don’t want to talk right now,” he breathes out.

Veronica reaches up, careful not to hurt him, and lightly plays with his earlobe. She's so gentle and he feels himself falling in love with her. At first he suspected it, but now, it's as clear as the crystal chandelier shining above them.

Their lips meet and it awakens him. Archie pulls her closer, needing her to feel it, too.

“Archiekins,” she sighs, her sweet breath upon his face.

“Can I take you somewhere?” He whispers, pulling back to look into her eyes, nervous at being rejected for being so forward.

She tugs on her bottom lip, swollen from his, and nods her head as her eyes travel from his lips back to his eyes. Her thumb lightly swipes the corner of his mouth, wiping off the smudged lipstick.

His heart swells as she looks up at him again, this time her hooded eyes filled with lust.

 _Maybe even love_.

“Take me anywhere you want.”

He stands up before she can change her mind and grabs her tiny hand in his before rushing out the secret back door. They hail a cab and he gives the driver the address of his apartment.

Archie reaches out and brings her right into his side, as she wiggles her hips onto his lap and provocatively purrs into his ears. He feels them turn hot at her sexy suggestions.

His hands and mouth are back on her, the silky feel of her dress and her lips are so soft against his. Her every touch gets him higher. He knows he'll be an addict for her love for the rest of his life.

“What about Mad Dog?” She's asking between kisses. He whispers hotly against her neck that this roommate is out of town.

They kiss incessantly, fogging up the back of the cab. The driver warns them once, then drops them a few blocks before Archie’s apartment, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Veronica's falling behind in her heels on the pavement, giggling, as she tries to keep up with his long strides. He swiftly turns around and scoops her up over his shoulder, causing her to yelp at a light swat on her bottom.

He bends down to let her stand when they reach the door. Instead of rushing inside, she steers his body back onto the brick wall, tiptoeing up for another kiss.

She brushes her breasts along the upper part of his abdomen, due to their height difference.

She pulls back, biting that bottom lip he already loves so much, and she's all there is.

The stars are twinkling above them, as they embrace under the muted streetlight. The luster of her black heels a gleam against the obsidian streets, still wet from the evening rain.

Around her, there are dazzling marquees in the distance, really just orbs of dull light in comparison to the woman in his arms.

Once they're inside, he pushes her against the wall of mailboxes in the vestibule, drawing out sinful noises from her throat as he feasts on her neck again.

She bucks her hips against him, one leg on each side of his thigh. He growls in her ear before clutching her hand and carrying her again up the dingy five-floor walk-up.

Bridal style this time.

He laughs when she turns her nose up in disgust. She laughs because he notices.

They're so in sync, and the mood turns more intimate than before as soon as the apartment door opens.

Veronica is lifted up and pinned against it the second it's shut. Her legs wrap around him like a vice as he pulls back to take her in like this. Her dress is hiked up around her waist, exposing her expensive lingerie.

Archie props her up, pelvis driving into her, as he hastily snaps open her garter, rolling the thin stockings down her calves.

He carries her to his small bed, placing her down carefully, even as she latches onto him.

Veronica wiggles out of her dress and drops her shoes onto the floor. When he finally removes his pants he stands erect, eyes hungrily looking over her, all fine lace and strands of pearls.

She's arching her back, waiting for him to touch her. Part of him wants to look at her forever, already memorizing this image to keep for eternity.

Growing impatient, Veronica reaches around her back and unclasps her brazier. She tosses it to the side, watching him glued to his spot.

She loops her thumbs into the lace on her hips and pulls down her panties. Archie can't believe the sight before him, surely a mirage, marveled by this vision in pearls.

He could never dream up such a perfect figure, all smooth skin and soft curves. Certain he could never, _will never_ have enough of her.

A hundred years wouldn't be enough to love her all the ways he intends.

He's rewarded with a giggle, and the sweetest smile as she chucks her last piece of lingerie square in his face. His quick reflex grabs them and keeps them near his nose, inhaling her scent while drinking in her beauty, stealing one more moment for himself.

The moonlight bathes the tiny apartment with streaks of silver in the otherwise blacked out room. It lays across her skin, the light beams a perfect contrast against the shadows. Her glossy black hair is fanned out around her, resembling a rich velvet.

She lifts a leg and playfully taps it against his defined stomach muscles, with a seductive _come-hither_ stare.

He's a dead man, he thinks, completely in danger, as she lowers her little foot over the painfully hard bulge pulling tight against his pants.

Veronica massages it slowly with her heel, while reaching up to cup her breasts.

She toys with her nipples and elicits a soft mewl, as he stands over her, feeling like some sort of god.

He unbuttons his shirt, shakily exhaling with the way she's stroking him.

The blood starts moving, at a quick pace, and he leans down and languidly licks up her legs. Her legs that seem to go on for days despite her small frame. Her legs that end at his new favorite place.

Veronica reaches down to touch him, settling for the short strands of his hair.

He sinfully kisses his way up her body, finally meeting her lips again. They're so in sync, helping him shimmy out of his trousers. The second he pulls her hair, she’s responding like a marionette doll and hiking her leg up around his waist.

Veronica feels like she’s dreaming. He can’t possibly be real. She watches his muscles move and only feels herself getting wetter with each passing second.

When she looks at Archie, she is endeared to his innocence. His kindness, the blushing and all the chivalry he exudes, evident in every moment they’ve shared.

But then, she sees this side of him, like he becomes someone else. His persona of Wilbur in the ring she’s seen, but it’s never showed up when she’s with Archie, not like this. Not like last night.

It’s as if an antihero seeps into his goodness and embraces an apocalyptic rage, showcasing his anger she didn’t know even existed. It excites her, it frightens her, it sends all the tingles shooting up her spine into a frenzy.

This heat between them has been building and she knew it was going to be like a rubber band snapping as soon as their clothes were off. The only thing left now is the sweet sweat of each other and it feels like coming home.

She impatiently reaches down to touch him, wrapping a hand around his length and guiding him into her. Her mouth falls open at the feel of him and the sight of him moving above her. His thrusts are slow, gentle. But she feels like he’s holding back.

Veronica lifts her hips up, grinding on him as she meets him each time. He reaches down and plays with her breasts, eliciting a soft cry from deep in her throat.

“Yes, baby,” Veronica cries. At that his hips start snapping faster, and she starts losing herself to the sound of his bare skin slapping on hers.

“Harder, Archie,” she yells. He grabs her ankles and props them up on his broad shoulders, never missing a beat. “Right there.”

She catches a glimpse into his eyes, full of stars as he stares down at her. And she lets herself succumb to his pleasure.

\---

The morning sun wakes him up early, a little disoriented with the weight of another in his arms. Images from last night fill his mind, his dreams finally coming to fruition.

She stirs on his chest, and plants the softest of kisses over his pecs, before looking up to meet his gaze.

He cups her face, he can’t help it. She scoots up his body and brings her lips down to meet his.

She plays with his ears, so adorably red.

Archie looks lovingly all over her face. Her swollen red lips, pink cheeks, so perfect. Every feature making up a kaleidoscope of colors, in this black and white world.

He kisses her chastely, pulling her plump bottom lip between his. In that second he experiences something otherworldly, seeing his entire future, _their entire future_ , in her dark chocolate eyes.

He’s sure he could never want anything, _anyone_ , as much as he wants Veronica.

He hears himself speaking, before he can think it through. “I love you, Veronica.”

It’s quiet, and soulful, and true.

He freezes, worrying when her eyes flit all around his face, not the tranquil demeanor she had a few moments prior.

He’s never been in love before. His heart is beating so fast. Can she feel it?

In that second, he doubts himself. Prepares to apologize for his honest feelings.

Until her lips quirk up, and her eyes seem shinier than usual, brighter than the blinding sun filtering in.

She runs a finger up his pec, all the way up to his nose, where she lays a sweet kiss. “I love you, too.”

It’s quiet, and soulful, and true.

\---

It’s the club’s Fourth of July party, shut down for Cheryl’s intimate affair. Veronica may have also pulled a few surprises for her lover’s birthday.

She instructs Andre to stop by the ring, they're picking up a friend. She slips him a hefty wad of cash, her recent allowance from daddy, and waits for Archie.

He finally appears, looking so handsome, it makes her heart skip a beat. He slides in next to her, cocooning her in the calming smell of him. Waiting until they're gifted a little more privacy, he puts his heavy hand on her thigh, stroking her softly.

“I can’t wait to give you your birthday presents,” she murmurs against his lips.

He scoops her bottom in his large hands, forcing her onto his lap, as he licks up her neck.

“The only birthday present I want is you.”

She has to force herself to remain in control, always a feat when she’s with him. “Later. It’s going to be magnificent. I promise.”

He chuckles, “may I ask for a preview?”

Veronica kisses his mouth again, pouring all her emotion into it, before leaving his lap. He’s about to protest, but heaves a content sigh when she slinks down the front of his body, pulling his trousers down with her

He springs out of his trunks, standing at attention, as she leans down and takes him fully into her pouty red lips.

This is already the best birthday he’s ever had.

\--

They walk into the club, hand in hand, public to their friends for the first time. Veronica excuses herself to go see Cheryl, with a small box in her hand. Archie makes his way to the bar, ready to celebrate. Celebrate his birthday, his relationship, his success.

Sweet Pea greets him with a drink, already in discussion with the others.

He enjoys the lighter atmosphere tonight, the friends who have turned into family. The lights are low and the mood is light.

There’s a tap on the microphone, and he’s met with the most beautiful sight his heart could imagine.

Veronica stands on stage, black velvet dress complementing her long raven curls. Her red lips move, enchanting words falling from them, as he clings on to every second.

“So this is dedicated to the handsome redhead at the bar. The man of my dreams.”

He can’t speak, can’t move. An effect she has had on him from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He’s completely beguiled by her.

Cheryl helps guide him to the table at the front, stumbling over his feet carelessly, so Veronica can serenade him properly.

Her voice is so beautiful, he can’t focus on anything else. All eyes are on her, he’s sure, from how quiet it is.

_I wanna be loved by you, just you. Nobody else but you._

The song picks up and he hears her friend Kevin, shouting a “You go, baby vamp!” from the bar. That makes her smile, and a few friends laugh. But never once, do her eyes leave his.

\--

The night carries on, there’s a cake with twenty-two candles. He blows them all out and Veronica cheers like she does during a fight night.

Archie and Veronica are wrapped up in each other, becoming more intoxicated by the hour. He loves dancing with her, the carefree fun they have is unlike anything else. He moves in step with his hands, and eyes, on her hips, swaying perfectly to the syncopated notes the band plays.

They decide to take a break, making their way back to their little table. Instead of sitting next to him in her usual spot, she sits on his lap and plays with his hair. It’s not a surprise how much he loves the open back her dress offers. He rubs her hip suggestively, and it’s as if all the alcohol leaves her system, his touch sobering her up.

She whispers in his ear that it's almost time for his present. He shoots up like a bullet, grabs her and motions for her to lead the way. Veronica reaches for a bottle behind the bar, receiving a skeptical look from Fangs, and heads to the back.

There’s a door he’s never seen, after becoming so acquainted with the club, and she pulls a key out of her garter to unlock it.

They make their way up the treacherous stairwell, never letting go of each other’s hand. She pushes through the metal door and the warm summer air greets them. The night sky is clear, moon bright and stars twinkling, but they only have eyes for each other.

They walk onto the roof and there’s a blanket set up, she pulls him to sit beside her, motioning for him to pop the bubbly.

“Ok, Archiekins. Present one of two.”

She pulls out the box he saw earlier, as she puts it in his held out hands. He looks up at her, big lopsided smile at her thoughtfulness. “Go on,” she encourages. “Open it.”

He pulls the lid off and empties the tissue paper, revealing a fine piece of jewelry. He’s shocked, not really though, at the sentiment. She has listened to everything he’s ever told her. He reaches in the box to retrieve his gift, a brand new pocket watch.

“It’s a Patek Philippe. Of only the highest caliber, twenty jewels total,” she describes. “It’s not like your family’s but I hope you like it. Turn it over.”

He flips it over to reveal the script engraving, _A &V forever. _

Her big brown eyes meet his, hopeful. “Maybe it can be your good luck charm when I can’t be with you.”

They’re snapped out of their romantic moment by a loud boom overhead.

Fireworks lighting up the Manhattan skyline, glittering around them like stardust.

“You distracted me, Archiekins.” she giggles. “Present two of two.”

He knows the Fourth of July is in two days but, “how did you-”

“I wanted your birthday to be perfect, I love you.” She looks down at her hands, it makes him feel uneasy.

He tips her chin up, eyes questioning. “Ronnie?”

Her eyes lift up, looking more vulnerable than he’s ever seen. “I want to go with you. To Riverdale. When you leave, I’m coming with you.”

He grabs her so quickly and pulls her into the most passionate kiss of her life.

“You mean it? Really?” he gasps against her mouth, remembering to come up for air.

“My father would never allow it. I’m going to run away with you, Archie. You’re all I want.”

“You’re all I want, Veronica, forever. I will fight for us, no matter what.” He clutches her tiny hands, bringing them onto his thundering heart.

She snuggles in close to his chest, as he lays them down on the blanket.

“Yes,” she answers him. “Us against the world.” He strokes her hair, never wanting to wake up from this moment.

\---

Several weeks pass from Archie’s magical birthday. She can’t wait to leave, unsure if she can wait until the end of the year. The noose around her neck is pulling tighter, with every day that passes. Her father provides a full list of eligible suitors, if she keeps refusing proposals. Little does he know, she’s already promised to another.  

Archie’s been training harder and harder each day, ensuring his top spot in the championship fights. The money he’s been saving is nothing compared to winning one of these high stake fights.

They meet up every night, never able to sleep without the other, where declarations of love are made in the silence of their bedrooms. Some nights are completely innocent and others are filled with passion.

Last night, though, her father gave her an ultimatum she refused.

Tonight, her hand has been promised again to Reggie.

Fresh from her bath, Veronica stands over her porcelain sink, washing her face with her favorite almond oil soap. She scrubs away the news from her parents replaying the sound of their pompous voices.

She pats her skin dry with a soft Turkish towel and unwraps her body from her larger towel, draping it on the rack. She stands naked in her bathroom, and finishes her body beautifying with an allover dusting of lavender bath powder. As she heads back into her bedroom, she slips on a red teddy and grabs her silk robe, tying it loosely around her waist.

Her parents had negotiated her marriage to Reggie, with Reggie, and they broke it to her tonight. Her mother never once met her gaze, knowing the pain she is causing her daughter.

She’s been sneaking around with Archie and has no desire to ever be with anyone else ever again. He’s promised to fight for her. For them. And she’ll do the same.

She sits at her rose-colored dressing table, covered in crystal bottles, to continue her nightly beauty devotions. Veronica reaches for her cold cream and starts massaging it into her cheeks.

They agreed on the one condition she could squeeze in. The wedding would take place next year. He needed to earn her trust back if she was going to commit to him.

And she’ll be gone by Christmas.

She has to tell Archie, now they have to be gone the end of the year.

His weigh-in is tomorrow, followed by the big fight. She’s promised to keep him in a good headspace and stick by his side, so her impending news will have to wait.

She pins her locks like clockwork, tucking the finished product under her silk sleeping cap, and turns off her lamp. Tucking herself into bed, she gazes out the window, looking to the moon for hope as she waits for Archie to sneak in.

\----

She stands at his weigh-in, watching him from across the ring, core pulsing as she shamelessly takes in his herculean body, the expansive planes of his pecs on full display.

He catches her eyes from the scale and shoots her a killer smile.

Her blonde wig is making her warm. It's blistering hot under her yellow mink coat.

Maybe it’s something else.

She’s slipped off the new engagement ring, today not being the day to tell him. Especially since it’s not really happening. It kills her to have to keep up this facade at home, as to not raise suspicions.

Today, she’s there for Archie. And today he needs her support.

They lock eyes and she winks at him.

Archie can’t believe she’s agreed to go with him to Riverdale. _To always be in his corner._

He feels invincible when she’s near, and safe, her love swaddling him like a safety blanket he never knew he needed.

He can see it in her eyes, too. The love shining through, conveying messages just for him.

They finish up and he sees her waiting by the door. He noticed the way her porcelain cheeks flushed while looking over his body like a piece of meat. He moves closer to her, still maintaining a painful distance in public.

She notices a darkness casting over his adorable freckled face, now stripped of the blush that gets her so hot. Seemingly able to pick up on her change of demeanor, he approaches her like a sexual predator. One she would willingly allow to feast on her body like an animal.

He signals for her to meet him upstairs. She knows her way around the gym now, another place they sneak around.

When he gets to her, she’s in the apartment sitting at the little kitchen table. He can’t wait to get out of New York, get her away from everything but him. He imagines their life together in Riverdale, imagines them having a kitchen table to sit at of their own.

He’s barely crossing the threshold when her dress drops and she’s jumping into his arms, he hurriedly kicks the door shut behind him.

\----

Archie is hyped for the big fight tonight, the first of many. The next few weeks will make or break him, collecting a potential fortune. And now that Veronica is going with him, he couldn't ask for anything else.

He’s throwing a few hits at the punching bag, making small talk with Mad Dog. Clifford Blossom walks through the doors, making a rare daytime appearance. He whistles to the boxers, waving them over.

“I’m having a few important guests for lunch next door today, they would very much like to meet the men about to make their financial year a success.” Archie scoffs at the comment, but agrees to join them. He hits the showers then makes his way to the locker room. There are suits hung up for the boxers on their designated lockers.

Mad Dog looks over at him, “lunch with the boss’s guests, keep your mouth shut unless prompted otherwise,” he warns him.

Archie nods in understanding and gets changed.

\--

The boxers enter the restaurant, making their way over to Clifford’s big table in the center. His guests look up at the men, already greeting Mad Dog. Archie meets eyes with two he already recognizes. Veronica’s father. And former beau.

He stands up to greet him, “Wilbur Wilkins, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Hiram Lodge.” He extends a hand to the redhead before introducing the smug asshole to his left. “And this handsome man is my future son-in-law, Reginald Mantle.”

If Archie still had his hand, he’d probably crush it.

That must be a mistake. Veronica broke that off months ago. A week before they ever even spoke. He decides to go along with it. “Nice to meet you, congratulations.”

They all sit down and the server comes around to fill up their water glasses.

One of the men raises a glass, “To Mantle the Magnificent, for securing Miss Lodge. For a second time.”

They all laugh and Archie feels himself close to shattering the glass. Reggie just smiles pompously.

She’s not his fiancé, _she’s Archie's._

The panic and the fear that first sprouted in his lungs has now fully bloomed into rage.

Archie can’t help the sneer at his lips. He could snap this jackass in half for ever cheating on her to begin with, he can’t fathom it. He doesn’t deserve her.

Yet, what can Archie offer her?

“As if Veronica could have turned down that diamond,” Hiram jokes.

Mad Dog looks over at his friend, sympathy all over his fallen face. Archie feels like he’s going to be sick. He needs to hit something. Hard.

This can’t be true.

\----

Veronica attends the match, already spotting her father and Reginald at the other end of the ring. She’d heard all about them meeting the boxers today and has been on edge ever since.

Archie walks out in his red robe as the crowd cheers him on. She stands up, clapping wildly. The hood comes down and she’s met with his phosphorescent hair, blindingly brilliant under the hanging lights.

It gets her heart fluttering. _He's so beautiful. And he's all hers._

The fight begins and the crowd goes wild.

She sits beside Elio, who is cheering Archie on as he lands another punch.

He’s on fire tonight. _And she wants to burn._

Watching him take out this aggression on his opponent, Veronica has become more feverish by the second. It's been scaring her to death, knowing he was putting himself in this type of danger but as his rippling muscles stretch across his broad shoulders, she feels herself get wet, craving to be handled by him.

He’s throwing punches she can _feel_ as he continues each blow with such force. She’s cheering louder than anyone, when it looks like he might waiver.

When Elio shoots her a warning glare, it brings her back to her senses.

“Easy tigress, we’re trying to not get you caught. Remember?” She does and she checks herself.

She sits through the match, growing more anxious to see him and make sure he’s not seriously hurt.

He wins the fight, with a gloved hand over his head. Victorious. He searches her out in the crowd, and shoots her the most disgusted look she could ever imagine as he spits out blood onto the mat.

Her stomach drops.

\--

Elio gives her the go ahead to find Archie once the crowd disperses and lets her past the locked part of the deserted gym. _Archie knows_ , and she hasn’t had a chance to tell him the truth.

She feels sick.

Approaching the locker room, she steps inside and looks around for him. Nothing.

The steam pouring out from the showers points her in the right direction. She feels bold, wants to show him she has no doubt about them, it’s them against the world. _Forever_.

She discards her wig and kicks off her heels. Her dress falls off her frame, pooling at her feet. She unhooks her bra and rolls down her panties, stepping out of them nervously.

As she walks closer, she clenches her core in anticipation. His shadow appears larger against the dim light, only adding to his stature.

Veronica approaches the stall and takes a deep breath. She must suck in the air louder than she intended, as he instinctively turns around. His eyes dilate for a second as he rakes over her naked figure. She bites her lip, so turned on by the flames in his eyes. He grips her elbows and pulls her into the shower.

He hauls her up roughly against the tiles, the cool ceramic a stark contrast to the scalding water and heat of his body. She desperately clings on to his bulging biceps, still not kissing, just staring, waiting to see what happens next.

The beautiful citrine of his eyes is long gone, swallowed by the black pits she stares into now, he’s livid.

She tries her luck and kisses him. He kisses her back with a hunger she’s never felt in him. He’s biting her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood as he digs his fingertips into her ass. The pleasure pain of it lets out a shriek, laced in lust. 

His teeth scrape down the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Are you really marrying him?” he growls against her chest, harshly pulling a nipple into his mouth.

He pulls back after a moment of silence, needing to know the truth from her, to see it in her eyes. She looks up and shakes her head. “Don't be crazy, Archie. I love you.”

He reaches up and grips her hair, “Ronnie. I love you,” he breathes out, completely relieved. She kisses him hard, keeping the mood from just a moment ago. But now it’s filled with passion, not anger.

He drives her roughly against the shower, each thrust filled with so much that was left unsaid.

The fear of her being with someone else, the fear of losing her.

She moans his name, occasionally screaming it, nails clawing at his back as he moves in and out of her. Each noise and every scratch only propels him further as they chase their relief in the fog.

\----

The next few weeks fly by as the fall air turns crisp. Veronica has sold off several of her jewels and cashed in on her bonds. She’s got more than enough money to build a life with Archie in Riverdale. She gathers a few more things into her bags, slowly taking them over to Kevin’s so she’s ready to go when the time comes.

Archie writes to his father, telling him he’s bringing a girl home. That he’ll adore her, that _he’s crazy about her._

He asks Fred to secure his grandmother’s wedding ring, planning to propose as soon as they get there. Or maybe on Christmas.

He’s going to take her away from everything keeping them apart. Back to Riverdale, where he can keep her safe.

Veronica Lodge is the love of his life, she’s what keeps him ambitious. He’s made her promises that he has absolutely no plans on breaking.

They’re leaving in two days, after the last fight. It’s much earlier than either had planned but there’s also no reason to wait.

They’re ready. 

He’s made a lot of money for himself, plus Veronica’s contributions, they shouldn’t have to worry financially for a long time.

Archie stands in the locker room and tapes up his knuckles as he prepares for the fight of his life. He just needs to make it through this week, collect his earnings and head right for the Blossom Club where his raven haired starlet will be crooning the crowd.

The adrenaline pumps through his body as he jumps and stretches in his red robe. He forgot his pocket watch in the apartment, he asks Mad Dog to go get it. He needs a piece of Veronica right now to get him ready. But there’s no time.

Elio and Mad Dog are with him in his corner, hyping him up as the crowd rallies. The bell sounds and he shrugs off the robe, stepping to the center of the ring.

His opponent is much larger, this has to be a mistake. He turns back to Elio in question. Without warning, he’s hit.

He feels the blow rock him, body hitting the floor quickly, followed by the whip of his head. The last thing he thinks of is luscious raven hair, softly running through his fingers, filling his vision with black.

\----

Archie was hurt. Seriously hurt. She had sobbed in the back of Andre’s car, Cheryl soothing her as they sped through town.

Mad Dog had called the club, telling Sweet Pea he needed to speak with Veronica.

She cradled the phone in her hand, breath hitching and heart cracking at every word. Archie was hit badly, enough to knock him out cold.

Once he came to, Mad Dog and Elio rushed the doctor into the ring.

“So, he’s alive?” she had choked out in relief over the line. “I’m on my way.”

“Veronica,” Mad Dog warns. “You can’t. It’s bad. He doesn’t remember.”

His concussion had taken his memory, as he looked around, disoriented in a place that served as a home. Suffering from acute amnesia.

Veronica laughed at first, clearly a joke. But Mad Dog was insistent. He told her what happened, but she wasn’t listening. _He doesn’t remember?_

 _Surely he remembers._ They’re two days away from starting their future together.

“We think the guy was juiced. He could have killed him in one punch, I’ve never seen anything like it. I think it was intentional.”

She remained silent, in total disbelief.

“We have to get him out tonight, he’s putting himself in danger the longer he stays. We think it was your father who arranged the hit. _”_

Her stomach drops. Of course. He’s probably known all along, not much can get past Hiram Lodge. And because of that, she’s the one who put him in danger. Her heartbreak boiled over into a blinding rage. _Of course._

Shame on her for thinking she could be happy and run away to his colorful world. She couldn’t do this. It was too painful.

“Michael?” she cried through the phone, the most vulnerable she’d ever sounded.

“Yes?”

“Take him to Riverdale.”

\----

Archie’s mind has been a blur. He arrived back in Riverdale last week, confused but grateful, for the help of those he couldn’t remember in New York. His roommate, Mad Dog, had helped pack up his things and drove him back to Riverdale.  

He specifically handed him a pocket watch, telling him it was a special gift and to keep it safe. Archie hasn’t let go of it for days, just mindlessly fiddling with it and admiring its gleaming face.

Now, he lays awake at night, too deep in his lonely thoughts. He reaches for it to check the time. _It doesn’t matter_ , he thinks. It’s always too late.

His thumb lays flat on the back, caressing the mysterious A&V engraved on it.

The watch is the only tangible item he had brought back from New York, other than his questionable sum of cash.

His father had shown him a pile of letters in their living room, one for each week he was away in New York. A whole other life, to him. He could read them when he was ready.

After a few days, he settles in and opens the first one.

Reading them is like going back in time. Instead, it’s a time he can’t remember. Blurry images of the past few months trying to come to the surface of his murky brain.

He opens up another and the tears start to trickle down his hot cheeks. He’s angry he can’t remember this seemingly incredible life.

Then he finds another. 

Though they were all from him, somebody else had been the star of each one.

A girl he planned to bring home with him. He never once disclosed her name. Until the last one.

Asking for his grandmother’s ring.

For Veronica.

 _Veronica_.

He has to catch his breath. 

\----

Veronica remembers the fear of being with Archie at first. The vulnerability she rarely let out of its cage. She thinks about her parents, mapping out the future for her, the safety of it all. But it was safe for them, not her.

She's never once thought about putting someone before herself, never once wanting to give in to any possibility of love. This fear, she felt with Archie, she wants it. She'll take it however she can. Because at least when they're together, she feels alive. More alive than she has felt the first twenty-one years of her life.

She hasn’t stopped thinking about it, occupying every free second she finds.

Now, Veronica sits at the dinner table at her father’s left. They eat mostly in silence, but she doesn’t think she can be here another minute. On the verge of tears, but she’s channeling her anger to stay strong.

“Is something wrong, Palomita?” he coos, somewhat mockingly.

“Don’t call me that, daddy.” she bites in a malicious tone.

Hermione looks at her daughter, completely perplexed. “What is wrong with you, mija?”

Veronica looks over at her father, completely smug as he keeps eating in peace. The low lit dining room is bathed in a wave of amber, the table’s taper candles reflecting off his face like the devil himself.

Veronica calmly explains to her mother what happened, watching her face fall slightly into almost-missed looks of shock and disgust directed towards the man at the head of the table.

Instead of the logical accusation, she asks her daughter what she was doing there.

Hiram finally changes his demeanor, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. The same way she does.

“Daddy,” she warns.

“No, mija. You spent a lot of your time down at the Southside, didn’t you? I couldn’t allow some hayseed like Wilbur Wilkins threaten our family’s empire, I didn’t know he was going to lose his memory. It was simply out of my control,” venom drips from his tone.

He chuckles, “victory is sweet.”

She stands up from the table, walks around it to peck her mother’s cheek before excusing herself to bed claiming to feel faint.

Veronica takes a deep breath, passing by her closed bedroom door, and walks out the back entrance from the old servant’s quarters. 

\----

Archie sits at the counter of Pop’s Soda Fountain with Betty and Jughead, their usual three stools since childhood. He takes in his surroundings, feeling safe here.

He longingly peers out the window, the rain pitter-pattering against the big glass window. It feels fitting, feels like his mind.

He tells the couple of the letters he found, they brought the ones he sent them, almost identical proclamations of love about this New York City woman who changed his life. 

He tells them of the pocket watch, handing it over for Jughead to inspect. He can see the pity in Betty’s eyes, while Jughead’s mind working overtime. 

His friend's mouth opens, as his eyes light up like they do every time he solves some mystery, but then something in the air shifts.

The familiar bell dings in the distance and Archie looks up at the door, just past Betty’s head. A dark vision whirls in quickly from the rain, but everything happens in slow motion, enough time to appreciate the sight.

His breath catches and his heart quickens at the raven haired woman who enters the joint, looking like she’d prefer fine china and crystal over a place like this.

He barely gets a glance as she looks down to asses the rain’s work.

Betty’s face becomes out of focus, as he’s unable to stop looking at this mysterious woman. Every single thing about her is alluring.

There’s a black cape billowing around her, ending right at her knees, as she floats to the counter. Her stockings and her heels are black, too.

What intrigues him most is the sliver of onyx hair he sees, before she’s pulling down the hood. She shakes out her mane and he finally sees her face.

Her big eyes lock on his, and he’s a goner. She's the most captivating thing he’s ever seen.

_She could be the girl of his dreams._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, Varchie in the 1920's. I hope you enjoyed and plan on sticking around, we've got ninety years to go.
> 
> This first universe's concept scared me, even discouraged me to finish it, because I know we are over fighter Archie/ mafia princess Veronica- I am, too. I promise, you'll get to enjoy so many unique versions of these characters we love so much <3
> 
> I'd like to thank some of my friends who helped me talk through different concepts during this piece and strung some incredible ideas along, I'm so grateful. Vik, Katie and Layla, thank you. For Milly, who has been encouraging this trope, and me, since we first picked it.
> 
> The readers, reviewers, varchie fans and the girls in the discord- this is for you.
> 
> The song Veronica sings for Archie's birthday is I Wanna be Loved by You. I envision Marilyn Monroe's version. Of course, Some Like it Hot didn't come out until 1959 but it takes place in the twenties and the original came out in 1928. So... just accept my vision :)
> 
> Chapter Title inspired by Isham Jones' I'll See you in my dreams.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh
> 
> Until next time, see you in the '30s!


	2. did you ever see a dream walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica are swept up by fate once again.  
> Enjoy a summer of Varchie falling in love in the 1930s <3

_Did you ever see a dream dancing? Well, I did_  
_Did you a ever see a dream romancing? Well, I did_  
_Did you ever see heaven right in your arms, saying, "I love you, I do"_  
_Well, the dream that was walking and the dream that was talking_  
_And the heaven in my arms was you_

 

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 

Veronica Lodge sits primly between her two best friends, Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom, breathing in the salty, summer air. Their long, wavy locks are a perfect tangle of blonde, raven and red as they cruise along Sunrise Highway in the back of the Blossom’s cherry red Duesenberg.

Veronica spins her favorite amethyst ring, set with seeded pearls, round and round on her finger; careful not to catch it on her seamed sheer stockings.

The summer is just beginning. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, feeling lighter and lighter with every inch distancing herself and the city.

Growing up vacationing abroad every holiday, Veronica was invited to spend this summer under the care of the Blossoms. Hermione and Hiram Lodge claimed having too many prior engagements prepping for the ball while forbidding her to travel abroad unchaperoned.

Plus, as a cousin, Betty was already invited.

Early this spring, Veronica had been named _Manhattan’s Most Anticipated Debutante_ , and would be presented to society in the early fall at the Ritz Carlton.

Her family will be spending a ludicrous amount of money for a lavish affair and parading her around to the public for auction while most of the country's population is starving.

It opened her once naive eyes to see things for what they were.

A fraudulent facade.

It was everything the Lodges had been pushing for, Veronica ceremoniously landing on top as an extremely talented young lady. Veronica had grown up as the shining star in New York's aristocratic society.

Hermione and Hiram made it crystal clear that her beauty, regularly referred to as _the_ most beautiful, was simply not enough.

As a little girl she was enrolled, and subsequently mastered all the _accomplished arts_ for a young lady. She quickly excelled in ballet, singing, playing piano, and painting. Veronica perfected her image further with fluency in both French and Italian, already having her native Spanish under her cinched belt. Her etiquette was unmatched, _eloquent and graceful_ , a perfect pupil straight from the city's fussy finishing school.

She outshone most daughters of similar families, with only Betty and Cheryl still by her side while the others spewed with jealousy.

Veronica felt as though any of the boys her age would never be able to satisfy her or match to her level. So, she never let them distract her.

They're also pompous pricks who will continue the viscous cycles of their fathers.

Just like her father.

But not until she sported an impeccable Harry Winston on her left hand from an affluent man, would she _really_ be respected as an accomplished woman.

According to her parents, anyway. Just another thing for the _world's elite_ to be completely out of touch with during these trying, yet liberating times.  

Veronica, on the other hand, aspires to be the next Coco Chanel.

Her passion of painting and appreciation for fashion helped her discover her true love of designing.

Much to her parents’ dismay, scoffing and sniggering about their daughter’s _so-called dream_. Then turning into fear as they pictured her as a bohemian artist begging for a break.

Veronica has every intention of moving to Paris on her own to pursue her dreams.

Days spent working in an atelier sketching her designs, tranquil weekends spent painting along the Seine or walking through the Jardin du Luxembourg, and nights spent immersing herself as a patron of Opera Garnier.

She imagines weekends admiring the works in the Louvre or gallivanting down the Champs-Élysées, occasionally indulging at Laduree.

For now, it’s all but a dream. And Veronica has every intention of chasing it.

The girls spend the next hour gossiping about the other Debs from the city, their dresses and animatedly planning their summer ahead.

The car pulls up in front of Thistle House, all crimson shutters and red rose bushes. The grandeur mansion is breathtaking, the dark colors a perfect contrast to the lush green grass and bright cerulean sky.

Jeeves, the Blossoms butler, begins unloading the multiple sets of leather travel trunks. Cheryl leads them into the house, greeted by Jason, who arrived with their parents last week.

Betty and Veronica link arms thrilled at the prospect of this serendipitous summer holiday.

They reach the end of the guest quarters, the last two bedroom doors. The girls will room next to each other in their own suites, with an adjoining balcony and bathroom.

Veronica smiles at her best friend, very satisfied with her living arrangements for the next three months.

They break apart, to survey their respected rooms and retreat after the tiring trip.

Veronica's room is feminine and stylish, as she would expect from the Blossoms. A soft pink wallpaper accented with lavender bedding and plush decor.

The room has minuscule furniture, made up with a small desk and velvet chaise. A maple wood vanity with a mirror sits in the corner beside a tri-fold silk screen, situated next to the fireplace.

The carved dresser is adequate, accompanied by a matching armoire. The French balcony doors are dressed in purple drapes and creamy sheers.

When she opens them, she breathes in the fresh air that blesses her like hope; then exhales as though she's been holding her breath this whole year. Maybe her whole life.

She wraps a hand around her throat, clasping onto her beloved strand of pearls.

A gift from her father right before the stock market crashed.

The click of a door interrupts her thoughts, as Betty comes out to join her. She offers Veronica a soft smile, before admiring the immaculate gardens.

The Blossoms have always been known for two things: their sweet syrup and their pristine landscaping.

A wisteria tree grazes the edge of the private deck, swaying slightly in the breeze.

It may not be Monet’s garden in Giverny, but she doesn't care, this is everything she wants this summer.

Plus, something just feels _right_ in the sweet country air.

They once again link arms and exchange giddy smiles as Nana Rose calls them to tea.

\----

Archie Andrews had been excited to spend the summer in the Hamptons for the beach. He'd only been once in his life, as a child, but now he could remember to enjoy it.

He happily packed his red trunks and couldn't wait to go swimming.

Archie looks around the bed parked in front of Mason Manor, smiles all around, as they sit piled up in the Ford pickup.

He left Riverdale for the summer, when he heard of work opportunities from his friend, Kevin Keller.

Kevin had gone to camp with a Hamptons vacationer, Jason Blossom.

His family was looking for various maintenance around their estate, as well as other neighboring residents, and offered the boys their guest house and an attractive pay.

They packed up the truck once school was out, picked up their pal Jughead Jones on the South Side and made it to Long Island.

Really, they’re just glad to be out of Riverdale.

Archie was a bit apprehensive when he saw Jason’s bright red hair. Then there was last week when the Blossoms joked about him being a long-lost family member and Nana Rose pinched his cheeks, but he’s come to enjoy them.

They've been here a week and Archie never wants to leave. The work is labor intensive, which he enjoys, and his free time is spent at the beach or exploring the island.

Needing to save every penny, it has been easy to find free fun while dreaming of the possibilities this place seems to hold. Three whole months here, living a new life on his own.

His family, as well as the most of the country, seemed to be killing themselves to get by, to provide.

But he's never felt so hopeful.

They met some of Jason's city friends who occupied homes nearby, Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason. The boys have taken a much better liking to Moose than Reggie, but Archie’s been coming around.  

Reggie’s demeanor is much more arrogant than he can stand, but he plays football and tries  to befriend the newcomers.

Jason’s twin sister, Cheryl, is arriving today with a few friends who will also be staying with them this summer, which was exciting to Reggie.

Kevin rolls his eyes at Reggie’s anticipation, but has been singing the praises of _B &V _ nonstop.

They get to the beach and scramble to unload the truck and mark their territory. Even though East Hampton is a lot less crowded than most beaches, they like to make sure they have a prime location.

Reggie whistles when he sees the flocks of females scattered across the sand. Archie could clock him, not wanting to be associated with this. He follows behind Jason, who keeps his manners in check.

They trudge along and settle on a spot closer to the water.

Discarding their towels and shoes, the six of them charge into the waves, a few shrieks from the cold water makes a trio of girls giggle not far from their spot.

They’re languidly lounging on the sand, sunbathing and hiding behind wide-brimmed hats and bamboo parasols. Even from far away, he can appreciate the beauty of these girls.

The sun shines around them like a spotlight.

Jason and Kevin swim to the shallow area, excitedly waving to them.

He spots one, with hair as bright as his own, and matching swimsuit, who he believes to be _the_ Cheryl Blossom.

Next to her sits a blonde, sporting a blue bathing suit and a bouncy ponytail. She's laughing loudly at the third girl, the point of the triangle, who he can’t quite see.

She’s currently blocked by Cheryl’s, _also red_ , sun hat.

He’s intrigued, as all he can make out are long, golden legs shimmering in the sun.

Cheryl gets up, making her way to meet Jason on the shore and Archie has a clear shot to see the mysterious female.

In the distance, church bells chime, ringing high over the ocean, as Archie’s eyes land on the most gorgeous girl he’s ever seen.

He can’t help but swim closer, shaking the stinging saltwater out of his eyes, needing to get a better look.

She poses on her blanket, and parts her red lips as she talks to the blonde, fluttering her hands as she does. Her body is covered with a belted black bathing suit, putting all the right curves on display. She tips her head back, to laugh again, and he’s immediately drawn to the sound. The raven hair that cascades over her pointy shoulders is as dark as her suit.

 _She's beguiling_.

Archie has never seen a movie star in real life, but he imagines they look like this.

Jason waves them over, and Archie doesn’t miss a beat getting there. Reggie, Moose and Kevin greet the girls in recognition, while Jason introduces them to his sister and her friends.

“Guys, these are Cheryl’s friends from the city. Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.”

The blonde sits up to acknowledge them, and that _she’s Betty_ , earning a polite throat clearing from the bewitching one in black.

Archie smiles at the girls while Jughead goes to introduce himself and Archie. His friend stumbles over his words, as his gaze never leaves the blonde.

Jughead _never_ talks to girls, but this one’s got him tongue tied.

Archie can't blame him. They're the most captivating creatures he's ever laid eyes on.

She turns to _Veronica_ and the girls erupt in soft giggles. Archie certainly doesn’t think he could do better, so he just smiles at the one with dark hair, feeling his ears heat up.

It must charm her, because she smiles sweetly at him, causing all sorts of nerves to awake in his body.

There's that hope again, blooming like spring flowers in his chest.

\----

Jeeves picked them up early in the afternoon so Cheryl could take the girls back and freshen up before spending the rest of the day horseback riding with her twin.

After learning that _those_ boys were the ones staying in the guest house this summer, Betty and Veronica have been wondering about them aloud to each other, imagining all sorts of scenarios.

Betty, too, will be presented at Cotillion this fall just like her sister, Polly, a few years prior. The Cooper’s look forward to marrying off their last child, securing the family’s future.

But _Jughead_ was drawn like a moth to Betty's flame and vice versa. Veronica is grateful because she hasn't stopped daydreaming about the Adonis with red hair since their earlier encounter.

His bashful smile and lingering glances in her direction stirred an unfamiliar feeling in her belly, something like butterflies.

There’s no room for love in her life, but she has never felt a reaction when meeting a boy like this.

Veronica takes a little extra time to doll herself up before dinner, craving the sight of his blushed face again. She is pleased with her evening outfit, an emerald green wrap dress with fluttery sleeves.

Betty must have had the same plan; she notices the iconic ponytail has been swapped out for flowing golden waves as she makes her way through their adjoining ensuite.

She stands behind Veronica at her vanity as she paints her lips red, secures the pearls around her neck and clasps her platinum charm bracelet sans gloves.

The girls hold hands down the expansive hallways of Thistle House, lit by flickering candlelight, the dark decor and morbid family portraits appearing even creepier.

The Blossoms had struck gold with the maple syrup industry upstate a few generations back, setting their legacy up for a life of luxury.

Making their way down the crimson carpeted staircase, they navigate to the dining room, hearing the voices of the others.

The room is decorated for the evening, exuding splendor and panache.

The last to arrive, the girls sit side-by-side between Nana Rose and Cheryl. Jason sits at the other end of the table, Kevin, Archie and Jughead filling in the other side.

Veronica notices Archie staring again, just like at the beach, sheepishly looking at her every time her gaze catches his. His light eyes looking like sweet honey through the tall taper candle flame.

He sits at Nana Rose’s left, _a request by her_ , Jason jokes.

Clifford and Penelope Blossom will be absent most of the summer, according to Cheryl. Their daughter was extremely pleased, seeing as they were not huge fans of her friend from the town over, Antoinette Topaz.

The summer would already be light on the chaperones, but Nana Rose speaks up that _Antoinette, Marmaduke and Reginald_ (dependent on his behavior) are welcome to join them any night.

The first course arrives in several serving dishes of potato salad, browned parsnips and buttered summer squash. Everyone eyes the food with evident delight, but Veronica can’t help but giggle at the cluelessness on Archie’s face, eyes raking over the available silverware.

Clearing her throat, to not embarrass him, she makes an effort of picking up her small fork, counting the narrow tines with her fingers. He smiles at her gratefully, little blotches of red appearing on his neck, and she feels her own face grow warm.

She hears a little giggle from Betty, watching as Jughead dives right into his food with the wrong piece of cutlery, clearly zero knowledge of table etiquette.

They finish with their appetizers and enjoy a light discussion before the next course comes out.

Kevin shares his summer plans with Nana Rose, while Jason and Cheryl chatter away about their beloved horses and hopes for archery opportunities.

Betty and Veronica plan on a summer of painting and poetry, distracting themselves as the cotillion is only a few months away.

Archie hangs onto every word she says.

Nana Rose extends an arm and softly pinches a red cheek of Archie’s, saying how lucky they are to have such handsome boys like Archibald and Forsythe working on the estate this summer, throwing a wink to the blonde-and raven-haired best friends.

Veronica coughs a little on her iced tea at the implication.

The Blossom maids return with the main course, setting the plates down at each place and the guests continue a conversation filled evening.

Jason fills everyone in on what he and the boys have been up to so far, nights spent biking into town, even though Archie and Jughead must share a bike.

Betty politely asks them about where they’re from, and the boys light up as they tell them about Riverdale. They both miss their dogs, Hot Dog and Vegas.

Jughead is the editor of their school paper, The Blue and Gold, while Archie is the captain of the school's baseball team and boxing club.

Jughead speaks highly of their diner back home, Pops, while Archie speaks animatedly about his father, Fred.

Nana Rose knows of Sweetwater River, a means of transportation for Blossom Syrup, and says it must be a beautiful place to grow up.

Veronica can’t help it, staring and studying every little expression Archie makes. She wants to memorize the dimples that frame his mouth and the pointy white teeth she sees every time he laughs.

But she knows more than anything, it’s the way his amber eyes stare deep into her soul that she’ll spend the years to come dreaming about.

\----

The next few days, Archie catches the eye of Veronica more than he’ comfortable with, mostly because he feels like a fool when she always catches him staring.

He could have _sworn_ there was a spark as their eyes locked across the dinner table. The way they’ve continued to lock every moment since the first.

Like they're magnets, shifting the force of fate between them.

_Maybe she feels it, too._

Betty, Cheryl and Veronica sit on veranda, laughing and painting under wide brimmed hats. The boys haven’t started working in the garden yet, sleeping in after a late night at the diner across town. They approach the girls on their way into the kitchen, Kevin always breaking the ice.

He walks behind them to inspect their work.

Betty’s canvas is covered in flowers, clearly concentrated on the landscape in front of her for inspiration. Jughead playfully pulls at her bouncing ponytail, causing her to erupt in high pitched giggles.

Cheryl remains quiet, a detailed pencil drawing of the statue before her. Kevin admires its form.

Archie finds himself drawn to Veronica's station; two small canvases stacked on top of each other.

One is a vivid mess of vibrant colors. She turns and looks at him thoughtfully. Her eyebrow lifts and he chuckles, nowhere near capable of any thoughts on the art in front of him.

“Abstract?” He offers sheepishly.

She laughs at that and he feels his heart expand in his chest. She pulls out the other canvas, rough sketches of figures.

“Can you keep a secret?” She whispers playfully, eyebrow arched impossibly high.  

He nods his head eagerly, willing to be in on any secret she'll share.

“I want to be the next Coco Chanel,” she breathes dreamily.

He feels his face turn hot, not knowing what to say. “Who?”

She keeps talking, unaware of his quiet question. “I mean, the brilliance behind the little black dress is remarkable.” She babbles on.

Archie has no idea who or what she’s talking about, but he enjoys watching her facial expressions when she’s passionate about something. Her eyes get brighter and her hands flutter around her chest.

“At least that's my plan when I get to Paris. I actually designed my dress for cotillion.” She beams up at him, expectantly.

He feels his soaring heart sink but manages, “Paris?”

She nods her head. “Well, yes. That’s where all the best ateliers are, it’s where fashion was founded.”

He’s literally saved by the bell as they’re called for lunch.

Archie scratches his neck, intrigued, knowing Paris is also known as the _City of Love._

\----

The following Saturday starts with an early, but slow start to her morning.

Beginning with her cold cleansing cream and finishing with the curl of her lashes, Veronica diligently flowed through her 10-step beauty devotionals.

She was enjoying her book, when the boisterous group of boys came in to fill their plates for breakfast, rudely interrupting the remains of her tranquil morning.

That was until Archie Andrews offered her a lopsided smile, ears adorably red.

Her frustration quickly resolved.

Now, Veronica lazily lounges on a chaise, feeling feline as her eyes are glued to her Vogue. Betty sits with perfect posture on the bright sunburst garden bench, scribbling away in her diary. Keys from the piano softly filter out through the open doors as Cheryl plays chords of Chopin in the music room.

The boys rally in the grass, tossing a football to and fro.

Veronica’s had the pleasure of watching Archie’s physique under the hot sun as he worked in the garden the last few weeks, but she feels excited watching the athlete in him come alive.

He moves up and down the lawn, passing the ball and throwing it far, his muscles rippling with each move. The sweat dripping down his torso glistens in the sunlight, she finds herself wondering what he would feel like under her fingertips.

Instinctively, she puts down the glossy magazine and reaches for her embellished fan as the boys break off into two huddles.

They start back up, and Veronica feels herself cool down, even just minimally.

She notices each time Reggie looks at her, making sure she’s watching whatever unimpressive thing he just did, but she pays him no mind. As she sips on her lemonade, her eyes never leave Archie Andrews.

He shoots her a blinding smile from time to time and it does nothing to calm the unsettling nerves deep in her belly.

She asks Betty for another refill of the chilled lemonade.

\----

Archie cannot stop thinking of Veronica. And while he knows it’s inappropriate, he knows it’s just impossible to try.

The beauty of her face, the fine clothes and jewelry that adorned her body, the sound of her transatlantic accent; all too sophisticated for seventeen.

He laid awake the last few nights, as Jughead snored loudly beside him, starting out his window up to hers.

He stared until delirium set in, not sure if he imagined these scenarios or witnessed them through a sleep-induced haze.

He dreamt of her stroking a brush through the soft raven locks that hung down her back, how badly he wants to brush his own fingers through them. He dreamt of the blush he may have caused to beautifully paint the apples of her cheeks, how badly he wants to cup them with his hands. He dreamt of the strawberry red of her lips, probably tasting sweeter than the ice cream they had for dessert, and how badly he wants to press his own chapped ones to them.

But most of all, he dreamt of her deep chocolate eyes, wanting to dive in so deep he wouldn’t know anything else.

If he had her, he's sure he would never want for anything else.

But then he thinks _there’s no way a girl like her would ever think twice over a boy like me_. He must have dreamt up the way she was really looking at him, yes, he's certain.

Kevin had been teasing his friends at their constant chatter of _Betty and Veronica._ Saying the boys were _dizzy with the dames._

He and Jughead worked in the garden all week, mulching and trimming the shrubs. It's been on the top priority list to be finished in time for their _High Tea Garden Party_ taking place in just a few weeks _._

It's finally Saturday and the group arranged for a picnic and outdoor activities back near the park reserve this afternoon.

_He hopes Veronica is going._

After getting dressed, they make a detour for the kitchen.

Nana Rose had been extremely kind in making them feel at home, which was already hard to do in a palace like this.

Every morning there was a spread for breakfast, whatever they fancied was laid out in a mouthwatering buffet.

Archie has never seen so much food, he reminds himself not to feel bad taking it. Jughead on the other hand never batted an eye.

The Andrews weren't as poor as the Joneses, but Archie was always conscious and shared whatever he had with his friend, never wanting to see him go without.

Now, it's pure joy to watch Jughead happily pile on ham and home fries, smothering it all with the infamous syrup.

His thoughts are interrupted at the clearing of a voice.

A straightened, erect newspaper folds down and behind it sits the most domestic of sights. Veronica Lodge, sipping on a coffee cup and reading the paper.

She smiles a little smile, looking even more divine than she did in his latest dream only an hour ago.

He's been pushing himself to find the courage to engage with her.

He abandons his plate, wanting to get nearer and appreciate her beauty up close; especially with the way the sunlight is highlighting all her delicate features.

He feels a little shy, unsure now as why he got so close. But she only smiles at him, and it calms all his incessant worrying.

“Good morning,” she chirps lightly. She smiles even wider before kinking an eyebrow at his silence.  

“Good morning,” he stutters back.

She seems satisfied as she pokes at the fruit in her bowl, finally deciding on one. He looks on hungrily as she pops it in her mouth. He can't tear his eyes away from her pouty lips, sucking on the juicy strawberry.

He's a dead man, completely unfamiliar with this type of hunger.

He's never so much as _kissed_ a girl, but he needs to know what she _tastes_ like. He has the urge to hold her in his arms and never let her go, needing to know what she _feels_ like.

He’s certain no words would fall from his lips even if he tried muttering them out, but he’s dying for her to keep looking at him, just like she is now. All he can offer is a smile, so he feels his lips spread across his face, probably looking so dumb.

But Veronica seems to like it.

\--

Veronica has never felt this way around a boy. Never shy or nervous, never experiencing the thrill of love, the kind she's read about so many times from the pages of her novels, this is foreign territory.

Though she’s not foreign to having this effect on boys, she’s never dreamt or wondered about any of them.

Until now.

She feels dizzy with the way he’s looking at her, like he wants to taste _her_ for breakfast. Her peripheral shows a bright blonde figure floating into the kitchen.

She reluctantly pulls her gaze away from the boy in front of her and scans her eyes for Betty.

Who is currently flirting, and moving _even closer_ , to Jughead Jones.

She can hear them murmuring something about the picnic today but doesn't care enough to eavesdrop.

Not when the most beautiful boy she's ever seen is looking at her like a lovesick puppy.

Veronica stands, tossing her hair and smoothing out the invisible crease of her black and white eyelet dress, seeking shelter from the rising heat between her and Archie.

“Come, come, Bettykins,” she purrs. “Time to start painting while the sun is still forgiving.” The girls link arms and make their way past the boys, but Veronica stops an inch away from Archie, getting a good look at the scar between his eyebrows.

Jughead finally acknowledges the presence of the other two, furrowing his brows together as he takes a final glance over Betty. “Would you girls want to come to Mom’s tonight? For dessert?” He asks.

Veronica feels her nose wrinkle. “Mom’s?”

Archie laughs, and she basks in his sweet, warm breath fanning across her bare shoulders. “It’s a diner. In the next town over. You should come, cokes and malts.” His eyes shine with hopefulness, brows raised eagerly in question.

And although she wouldn’t normally step foot into such an establishment, she’s willing to go anywhere he wants.

Betty beats her to it, wringing her hands nervously. “That sounds fun, but we’d never be allowed.”  

Both Archie and Jughead laugh at that. “That’s why you sneak out after everyone falls asleep.” Jughead explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Just meet us at the gate. Midnight.”

Veronica relishes in her beauty sleep, taking pride in her nightly routine. But Archie Andrews has her thinking that _maybe_ she could rearrange her priorities for one night.

“Ok,” she hears Betty pipe up. Jughead breaks out into the largest smile Veronica has ever seen on his usually glum face.

She feels brazen as she turns back to Archie, all red cheeks and dimples, as she winks and lands a dainty hand on his forearm, “to be continued.”

Her skin explodes at their first contact, hoping he feels it, too.

She must force herself away.

The girls giggle and skip outside, where organized easels and paints await them.

\----

The sun sits high above the asphalt as Archie and Kevin fill the bed of the pickup with blankets and sporting equipment. Cheryl breezes past them, only to greet Antoinette who just arrived on her bike.

A bright faced Betty comes down the drive with two wicker baskets. She passes them with a smile, Jughead instinctively following the sweet scent.

Jason and Moose make their way, striding down in their sandals and towels slung around their shoulders, tossing a ball back and forth.

Then, like the clouds have parted for a ray of sun to shine down on her, Veronica floats towards him smiling under her parasol. He’s only got eyes as he stares down her figure in a fitting purple sundress. Her raven hair is wrapped up in two braids, the delicate skin of her neck on full display.

 _Reggie_ is in Cape Cod for a few weeks and Archie isn’t complaining. He’s been noticing little interactions between Reggie and Veronica, not liking it one bit. Veronica doesn’t seem too interested, maybe even a little annoyed when she’s in his company.

Plus, the coy glances she’s been shooting in Archie’s direction speak for themselves. Just like the one she gives him now.

He’s intoxicated by the sweet scent of her perfume, dreaming of it night after night, as she approaches him.

“Hi again,” she smirks.

“Hi!” He exclaims, mentally kicking himself for the enthusiasm in his voice.

She giggles, looking up at him from her impossibly long lashes.

“I was thinking we could spend some time together today,” he explains. He has no idea where that came from, but still giving himself a little pat on the back.

Her eyes meet his and his heart soars again when she replies with an _I'd like that very much._

_\--_

Archie helps the boys unload all their entertainment for the day, and nearly shoves Jason out of the way to help Veronica down the hill.

She's wearing a different set of pearls today, he notices, but smiles at the purple ring and intricate bracelet dangling on her wrist. It makes him laugh inside, maybe even proud, that he knows what jewelry is her favorite.

He's never paid much attention to what girls wear, no real interest, but he's all eyes when Veronica Lodge enters his vision.

She's upper class all the way, of the highest pedigree. He reminds himself how truly out of his league she is.

But it's next to impossible when she speaks like Katharine Hepburn with a face more beautiful than Vivien Leigh.

Still, for whatever reason she sticks close to his side and Archie isn't one to complain. He checks to make sure she's comfortable when she settles in the shade with Cheryl, before heading into the open field with the others.

He looks up from time to time, catching her mesmerizing eyes locked on him. He decides that he needs to be alone with her before this confidence high fades.

\----

“It's honeysuckle,” he exclaims with pure joy across his boyish expressions. “It grows near Sweetwater River. Jug and I could survive on this for a few days if we needed to.” He adorably explains.

She raises a questioning eyebrow, knowing how much food those boys can put down.

He chuckles, “ok maybe not.”

She watches as his nimble fingers pull the center, dragging out the sweet drop of dew. He motions for her to open her mouth, allowing him to lay it on her tongue.

The sweet taste lingers in her mouth, watching as Archie treats himself to one, too. She can’t help but stare at his mouth, admiring the way his pink tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip.

Her own lips part as she takes a few steps closer to him, _needing to be closer to him._

His eyes revert from her gaze back down to her lips. This time _he_ takes a step closer, completely closing the gap between them as one large hand softly falls to her waist and the other gently cups her jaw.

They don’t kiss yet; they just bask in this private moment of intimacy.

He looks at her so seriously, like he’s trying to solve the mysteries of the old world. She wraps her fingers around the wrist that holds her and smiles, a little nod of encouragement to the sweet boy in front of her.

She prays he knows what she wants.

He returns her smile, knowingly.

Their lips meet tentatively, and she feels those butterflies again, awakening in her belly. She sees stars in the darkness behind her eyes as she drags her fingers through his hair.

It’s so soft and sweet.

Veronica opens her eyes, needing to know this is real. _That he is real._

His curly, copper lashes lay perfectly on his flushed skin. His full brows are furrowed together, clearly in concentration. His red hair falls onto his forehead and it makes her heart flutter.

Archie’s lips seek hers out once more, but then they’re all soft smiles and gentle touches, slowly swaying together under the trees.

His nose grazes hers, when he whispers out a _Ronnie_.

She takes a minute and looks him over, memorizing every single freckle on his face.

His dreamy smile just about knocks the breath out of her.

He’s the most beautiful boy she’s ever seen, His blazing hair under the sun and soft honey eyes boring into hers.

The colors that make up Archie Andrews are brighter than all the flowers around them, only adding to this beautiful image of a moment in time that she'll treasure for the rest of her life.

She closes her eyes once more, committing this experience to her memory. She takes in the sounds of birds chirping and the water brook flowing, as she feels Archie's lips against hers and inhales the sweet scent of honeysuckles.

\--

Veronica has been basking in bliss all day. Archie Andrews kissed her, and she's never been giddier.

They had finally stopped their sweet kissing, emerging from under the trees at separate times, only to rejoin their friends as they enjoyed a late picnic. Glances were stolen and smiles exchanged for the rest of the day, before little touches as he helped her into the car, like the gentleman that he is.

Now Veronica floats in the porcelain claw foot, after cleansing her face with a stimulant cream.

Betty comes in, needing the details of Archie and Veronica's walk.

Probably for both her and Jughead’s interest.

Veronica wants to keep Archie Andrews all to herself, a secret that she can hold close to her heart, but she wants to share the news of her first kiss. Especially to her best friend.

She regales in the fireworks she felt and the stars she saw, watching Betty's face light up at her happiness.

Tonight, she just wants him to kiss her again.

\----

It’s ten to midnight and Archie’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He’s been nervous all day, clammy hands and jittery legs, thinking about their kiss from earlier. This is his shot with Veronica.

Betty and Jughead couldn’t be more obvious, but that means he’ll be alone with Veronica again.

_Alone with Veronica. Again._

He’s been keen on her since the moment he saw her. He can’t imagine how many guys would kill for this opportunity. The kiss they shared was the single most amazing moment of his short life, but the thought of kissing her again is getting his heart thundering away in his chest.

Maybe he enjoys the romance of it all, the poetry, but not since he first spotted the siren that is Veronica Lodge has he ever felt the need to poetically analyze a female.

He borrowed Jason’s bike, and waits at the gate beside Jughead.

Maybe Veronica won’t even come. She doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to sneak out in the middle of the night to go to a diner.

 _What a stupid suggestion_ , Archie thinks.

His friend nudges his side, snapping his attention up at the moving figures before him. His heart swells, seeing her head right for him. She might be hidden under a mysterious black cape, but he’d know that radiant smile anywhere.

_And it’s directed at him._

Betty looks around anxiously, as Jughead pulls her into a hug, seemingly calming the blonde.

Veronica removes her hood, raven curls shaking out over her shoulders. “Hi,” she whispers.

He’s too caught up in her. In the beauty of her bare face, in the smell of her sweet perfume; the fact that she’s _here_. He’s left mute, without any response to give her.

So, she brazenly pecks his cheek, while the couple next to them enjoys a private moment.

Veronica looks over to Betty, jumping up on Jughead’s handlebars, and raises an eyebrow back at him. “Are you going to offer me a ride?” She teases.

He releases the breath he’s been holding into a drawn-out chuckle. “Yeah, Ronnie. Hop on.”

\--

They park their bikes at Mom’s, in the usual spots. The diner was a great find, close enough to the house and cheap enough to frequent often, a place that felt like home. The bright chrome, bullet-like exterior shines brilliantly amongst the dark obsidian of night, still damp from the early evening showers.

Veronica lifts her head and shyly smiles at Archie, when she turns back, bringing them face-to-face.

_She’s intoxicating._

And still, he’s high on the feeling of her silky hair blowing around him on the ride over. He’s drunk on the cheerful sound of her giggles as Jughead makes a joke. He’s electrified on the soft touch of her skin as he helps her off the handlebars and up the steps.

Now, they sit shoulder-to-shoulder on the smooth leather seat, under the glow of the diner’s fluorescent lights.

Rob, the late-night server, comes over to take their orders. The boys get _their usuals_ , two burgers and two shakes; one chocolate and one strawberry.

Betty sweetly asks for a traditional vanilla while Veronica requests a _double_ chocolate. Betty goes back to Jughead and their private conversation, for which Archie is grateful.

Veronica seems a little on edge, too, as she clutches her shiny white pearls and casts her gaze everywhere but him.

Their milkshakes arrive and he stares as her lips cover the straw. He wants to taste her sweet lips again so badly.

Her hands flutter from holding the glass, charm bracelet chiming, to twirling her ring round and round her finger, a nervous habit he's noticed.

He tries his luck, extending an arm around her on the back of the booth, and it catches her attention. She inches closer to him comfortably, shoulders visibly relaxed, and stares up into his eyes.

He strokes little circles on her bare shoulder, electric shocks in his fingertips, addicted to her already. “Is this ok?” He whispers.

Veronica smiles as a rare, breathtaking blush blooms on her cheeks when she nods and scoots in even closer to his side.

And isn’t it adorable, the way she fits so perfectly.

The way _they_ fit together, so perfectly.

\----

After a little cuddling and another shake, to share, Archie wrapped her cape around her and gently guided her through the diner.

She can't stop thinking about the kiss they shared earlier. _Her first real kiss._ And now she still just wants to keep kissing him.

Archie Andrews is a prince, he may be poor, but all the rich boys she knows end up being frogs. This boy, this charming and chivalrous boy, is so much more than any of them.

And she wants him all to herself.

“Are you going to kiss me again or not, Archiekins?” She smirks up at him.

Jughead insisted he and Betty go their own way when arriving back on the property, _needing to give her a proper goodnight._

Veronica scoffed and curled her fingers around Archie’s bicep with a, _walk me through the garden?_

Now, his cheeks flush furiously, spreading up to the tips of his ears. His pointy white teeth on display as he laughs.

His calloused fingers stroke her face as he handles her like porcelain.

She melts into his hands, feeling so special with the way he holds her.

Bringing his attention back to Veronica, his eyes zero in on her lips and she feels herself react.

"Ronnie, if I kiss you again, I don't think I'll be able to stop.”

She reaches to toy with his earlobes and stares up into the liquid honey of his eyes and whispers, “then don't.”

Time slows down and the stars twinkle above them as his lips softly find hers. It awakens every nerve in her body, sending her heart over the moon and setting her skin on fire.

This time, it turns passionate and promising.

There’s a rush that overtakes her body. She’s holding onto the hairs at the nape of his neck like the ground will swallow them whole at any moment.

She’d be oblivious, anyway. All she sees are stars. All she can think of is Archie.

His pliant lips moving against hers, his gentle hands caressing her curves, the sounds coming from the bottom of his throat, all sending her hormones into overdrive.  

He pulls her closer and finally slips his tongue hesitantly along her bottom lip. She moans lightly as she kisses him back with an open mouth.

She’s never imagined being held like this before. Maybe once.

She dreams of kissing him like this for the rest of her life.

\----

The morning comes and Archie splashes his face with cold water a few extra times, shaking awake the dream filled slumber he reluctantly left.

His _kisses_ with Veronica were indescribable. He feels invincible as he’s greeted by the sun.

It felt like two souls were greeting each other in recognition, the way their bodies reacted.

He spots her reading under a tree, serene smile on her face. Kneeling to surprise her with a kiss, he’s not sure life can get much better than this.

She reads him a few sonnets from her book, as he stares dumbly, listening to big words fall out of her mouth so eloquently.

Talk of dreams and their futures come up and she talks about Paris. He’s marveled by the way she speaks, captivated by the smart things she says.

Archie is in awe of her drive, planning out her life in perfect steps while he takes it day-by-day. It would be amazing, being in a relationship with Veronica.

She would help guide him and cheer him on to achieve his dreams. Right now, his dreams are mostly about her, but he knows she would push him to be the best version of himself.

He admits the fear of his future, falling into his fate. He tells her of the construction company, and how much he admires his father. Idolizes his father.

But he is not Fred Andrews. He wants to leave Riverdale; he wants to go to school. Lately he just wants more.

She jokes that perhaps a certain _New York Sophisticate_ could be one to thank.

But she must sense the worry on his face, grabbing his ears and placing butterfly kisses all over his hot cheeks.

“Now you listen to me, Archie Andrews. You can do anything you want to do, I’m sure of it. I believe in you.” She stares deeply into his eyes. ”Do you understand me?”

He could die a happy, successful man just knowing she believes in him. He feels a small smile stretching across his face. “Yes, Ronnie.”

\----

The Blossoms Garden Party has been a gem in the calendar of high society for as long as Veronica can remember. Her earliest summers were spent here in East Hampton, fond memories with Betty and Cheryl as girls.

But as time went on, Veronica grew accustomed to her European Holidays. She almost forgot how enchanting these parties were.

She pulls at the hem of her gossamer green dress, readjusts her white lace gloves and makes her way down the primrose path.

The sun shines down on the stunning azaleas and hydrangeas; the smell of the lilacs soothes her. Veronica appreciates all the beautiful things birthed from nature, but the colors in this dreamscape are unparalleled.

They’ve been contributing to her inspiration lately.

Betty and Cheryl join her, both looking beautiful in their floral print frocks, walking up the stone terrace. Cheryl hands off her parasol, rushing to greet _TT_. She corrects her friends who wave to Antoinette.

Veronica spots two of her girlfriends from the city, Katy and Josie, looking quite elegant in their attire.

They beckon her over to the decadent food spread. Atop the white doilies sits a porcelain bowl of lemon halves next to glass barrel of tea beside a tray of cucumber sandwiches and crystal ice cream dishes filled with fresh melon balls. She plucks one off the table and shares it with Betty, feeding her a little honeydew.

The boys emerge from the house, throwing a ball back and forth, being shooed out of the garden and away from the party.

Veronica catches the eye of the one she’s currently daydreaming about, as he flashes her a winning smile. The blush she emits from his attention hotter than the late June heat.

She twirls the umbrella playfully and shoots him a wink, causing him to stumble over his feet. He stands erect as he keeps his eyes locked on her and clumsily makes his way out the back gate with the boys, making her giggle lightly.

He nods his head, in the direction past the hemlocks, and she feels her face flame.

“Who’s the cute new redhead? Another cousin?” Katy asks, craning her neck to get a better look at the boy smiling in their direction.

“Uh, hello?” Cheryl quips.

Veronica looks up at her from under her white hat, surely shooting daggers at her friend’s innocent question. “His name is Archibald Andrews. And you better keep your polished paws off him.” Veronica sticks up her nose, links arms with Betty and walks off to _admire the rose bushes._

She doesn’t miss her friends snickering behind her.

Once she and Betty reach the lower part of the garden, entering the private forested area, they take different paths. She routinely veers to the right, as Betty heads left, and they search out their targets.

Veronica gasps, when a strong hand curls around her waist, pulling her against a tree by the pond. His lips find hers immediately, thoughts and worry vanishing instantly, as she melts into the arms of the one she’s falling for so quickly.

He pulls away for just a second, eyes locked on hers, and sweeps a curl behind her ear. Her gloved hands frame his face and she brings his forehead down to meets hers.

He breathes out slowly and smiles. “God, you’re so pretty.”

She feels her heart cracking, while their lips meet again, communicating the millions of things they wish to say.

She’s absolutely, _crazy_ in love with him.

\----

Archie wakes up early on his birthday, eighteen at last. He gets changed and prepares to head into the main house for breakfast.

He’s greeted with the most extravagant bike he’s ever seen, propped up with a red bow on the side of the guest house. A red Schwinn Cycleplane, he’s heard Jason talking about these all summer.

On the seat sits a basket of Nestles Toll House chocolate chip cookies under a note. There’s a little lip print on it and he can’t help but smile.

_Happy Birthday, Archiekins._

_Take me for a ride?_

_XOXO, Ronnie_

He feels so light as he flies up to the path, hoping to whisk her off and smother her in more kisses.

When he reaches his destination, the kitchen is empty, save for the usual breakfast spread. He pops his head in the drawing room and in the dining room, both like deserted ghost towns.

But something catches his eye.

He’s drawn to the vision of an angel in white through the parlor alcove. The sunlight streams in and illuminates around her while his pulse starts stuttering. She’s standing up on a pedestal, like she’s glowing just for him.

The shy, sweet smile she offers fills him with hope.

Her shining eyes make him believe in this love he feels for her.

It takes him a minute to realize that Cheryl and Nana Rose sit beside the cherry curio cabinet, as his eyes only want to focus on one thing in the room.

“Oh Archibald, doesn’t she look marvelous? Veronica’s dress has arrived for cotillion.” Nana Rose explains, eyes glued to the busy hands of their seamstress.

Archie still can’t process thoughts, much less string together any words. He just stares and smiles, unable to feel anything but happiness.  

“What do you think, _Archiekins_?” Cheryl teases playfully as she sinks down onto the curved high back settee while Ronnie glares at her friend.

_Veronica, in a white dress._

“So beautiful.” He whispers, barely audible.

_She looks like a miracle._

_\--_

Veronica excuses herself and steps off the pedestal, gravitating naturally towards Archie, as Cheryl goes to retrieve her dress for alterations.

Betty's came in perfect, so she went to the beach early this morning with Jughead.

She moves swiftly out of the presence of everyone else and pulls Archie into the butler’s pantry, connecting into the kitchen. Wasting no time in pulling him close, she brushes her lips against his and cards her fingers through his soft hair.

“Happy birthday, handsome.” She exhales, a little short of breath.

His smile is radiant, as he looks down into her eyes. “Thank you for the gift, Ronnie.”

His voice is earnest and his eyes gleaming, she can only tiptoe up to peck him again.

He becomes more insistent, pulling her close by the waist.

“You look so beautiful,” he breathes against her lips. “I could have sworn I was dreaming.”

“Did you get anything else?”

“My dad sent me a new football, the guys pitched in for a radio, and Jug left me a half-eaten Hershey bar on the counter.” He chuckles lowly, hands exploring through her hair.

It sends tingles up her spine and warms her from the inside.

“And Nana Rose slipped me an envelope of cash,” he admits with pink cheeks.

Veronica kinks an eyebrow at that, part of her playful and the other needing the full story.

“Well, she said she doesn't know what boys like, so she wanted me to buy something that makes me happy.”

“Anything in mind?” She teases.

“Lots of things would make me happy,” he pulls her flush against him. “But nothing I can buy.”

He kisses her again before he leaves to spend the day in town with Kevin.

She looks on longingly as they ride their bikes down the drive, wanting to keep him as long as she can.

\----

Archie and Kevin stroll down Main Street, popping in shops that seem interesting. There's not a cloud in the sky and the salty air breezes through the alleys.

“So, what do you want to buy, Archie?” Kevin has seemed a little exasperated with his friend, unable to find anything appealing.

Archie has saved most of the money he's made this summer, and he's made much more than he was expecting. The summer isn't even halfway over. He’ll be able to stash away some of the extra money for school one day, he doesn’t really need anything.

Nana Rose said to buy something that makes him happy. He's not one for materialistic things, finding happiness on any instant gratification.

 _Veronica_ makes him happy. Maybe he should buy _her_ something. Being able to do that would make him happier than anything in the world.

“I want to buy a piece of jewelry.” He's met with wide eyes from Kevin. “For Ronnie,” he explains.

If anyone can help him pick something for the girl who surely has everything, it's Kevin.

They stumble upon a shop in town, selling one of a kind items, and start surveying the shiny artifacts behind cased glass.

He inspects a bundle of bracelets and rows of rings, not really taken by any of them.

All beautiful, for any other girl. But for Veronica, it has to be perfect.

A familiar gleam of white catches his eye, sitting on top of a velvet display case.

He calls Kevin over, needing to know what he thinks. The shopkeeper picks up on the commotion, grabbing a key and removing it from the case.

Sliding it across the glass, Archie picks it up for a closer look.

Kevin makes a hum of appreciation, “I think that’s a great pick, Arch.”

It’s a cluster of pearls, perfectly arranged on a silver brooch.

Maybe it’s the fact that he knows her affinity for the precious iridescent drops, or that he saw her glowing in a white dress this morning; but Archie wants to buy her this. It’s pricey, but it’s worth it.

_She’s worth it._

\----

After Archie and Kevin returned from town, they had a special dinner for his birthday. Along with his favorite strawberry ice cream. Betty had also surprised him with molasses taffy and homemade fudge, more to Jughead’s delight than Archie’s.

Veronica played with his foot under the table, keeping the physical connection intact.

Her heart filled with joy every time his boyish smile bloomed, especially when pointed at her.

They sat in the parlor, the new radio on and could stay up and socialize over tea. Archie and Veronica sat cuddled up on an armchair, receiving a few surprised looks from their friends.

When Nana Rose bids them goodnight, she ushers the girls upstairs and the boys retreat to their quarters.

Veronica shoots a loving look to Archie, who watches longingly as she goes.

She wishes sweet dreams to Cheryl, tiredly making their way up the stairs.

Once in her bedroom, she unbuttons her dress and shimmies out of her undergarments. Veronica slips into a black nightgown, tying the matching robe around her waist.

Padding into the adjoining bathroom, she greets Betty as they stand besides each other to get ready for bed.

Slipping under the soft sheets, she flicks off the light, and turns over to fall asleep with the moonlight on her face.

Veronica hopes Archie's birthday was everything he wanted. The beautiful boy certainly seemed happy with everything.

Archie Andrews is the most wonderful person she’s ever met, she’s sure of it. She wishes she could keep him, all for herself.

She wants the comfort that he provides. She wants his skin on hers, she wants their hearts beating in sync.

She knows that her life will begin when she arrives in Paris, but love is here. Love is now.

She wants to love Archie Andrews while she has the chance, never wanting to look back at the most amazing boy she's ever met and regret not giving herself to him.

\--

Archie sits in the guest house, bouncing his knee anxiously as he stares up at Veronica’s window.

He hasn’t moved for the last hour.

Her room turns dark and he bolts out of his seat. He’s doing this now.

He grabs the item on his dresser and makes his way across the cool grass. He thinks about what he’s going to say, though he knows it will most like change course a million times before he reaches her.

Picking up a few stones from the gravel, he tosses them lightly against the pane. He throws three before she pulls back the curtain. He’s gifted with her beautiful smile.

Veronica opens the double doors leading out to her balcony, walking to the railing. She looks down at him, the moon a halo around her raven hair.

Archie looks over the ivy-covered wall, leading up to the second floor. Between the uneven stones and the sturdy vines, he thinks he can make it. He hears her gasp when he starts climbing, his heart is thundering away in his chest again. She reaches for him, pulling him by the shirt when she can.

“Come here, Romeo.”

He stands up and hikes a leg over the wrought iron. Her arms wrap around his neck and she buries her face against his skin.

He’s hit with the realization as she clings onto him.

She needs him, too.

Archie pulls away to cup her face. “I got you something.”

She laughs, tapping him on the nose. “But it’s _your_ birthday.”

He doesn’t respond, just reaches into his pant pocket and retrieves the small bag.

The look on her face is priceless, prissily holding out her palm for her gift.

She pulls the strings and turns it over, for the bauble to drop out. He watches as Veronica picks it up and inspects it.

“Archie, I love it.” She breathes. Smiling wider than he can remember, he knows that she truly loves it.

He feels victorious.

He’s about to kiss her when she interrupts his thoughts.

“I love you, Archiekins.” Her eyes look up to his and they’re shining so bright, looking one hundred times bigger under the stars.

“I love you, too.” This time he does kiss her, pulling her close as she holds onto him like a life preserver.

And he feels like he could fly.

\----

A few weeks later and she’s still reeling.

They've enjoyed long bike rides, late nights dancing at Mom’s and group outings whenever he's not working.

Veronica loves Archie. And Archie loves Veronica.

She wants to make the most of their time left together, knowing how important he will _always_ be in her life.

She throws on a black floral dress, pinning the pearl brooch above her heart, and makes her way downstairs, heading for the screened back porch. Veronica finds her friends gathered round the wicker table, playing a game of monopoly as the rain pours down around them.

Archie smiles wide at her, the brightest part of her day. He smiles even wider when his eyes linger on the brooch.

She scoots in next to Archie, who's spread across the love seat and rests her chin on his broad shoulder

The rain distracts her as they finish the game. Betty wins with the thimble and they all disperse for the remainder of the morning.

They wait for everyone to leave before immersing themselves into their bubble. He pulls out a deck of cards for her to shuffle, a game of rummy like they do on Sundays.

Veronica drapes her legs across his lap, bridging the cards as he mindlessly plays with the ends of her curls.

She’s ready for her pitch.

“Can we plan to sneak out one night, Archiekins? Just you and me, under the stars?”

He raises his eyebrows, probably thinking he heard her wrong, as pink spots adorably appearing on his neck.

“Wha- Ron-” he starts. She shuts him up with her mouth pressed against his.

She purrs shyly into his ear, admiring it turning it a deeper shade of red as she murmurs against it.

“Of course, Ronnie.” And with that, the butterflies start up again.

\----

Archie carried a basket containing a few blankets earlier to set up in a secluded part of the garden. He took his time picking the perfect spot.

He retrieved a condom his father gave him before he left with a _just in case_ and _be safe._

He nervously touches the brown paper wrap, feeling heavy in his pocket.

He checks his pocket watch, almost midnight. Hiding by the guest house, he keeps an eye for her light.

When she sends the signal, his heart starts racing, slamming violently in his chest. She runs along the hedges, and straight into his waiting arms.

Her hair is in shaken out curls and she smells so sweet.

_His dream girl._

Veronica tiptoes up to kiss him before they descend through the backyard, deeper into the garden.

He’s laid out blankets, and even propped some pillows around the edges, wanting this to be the most perfect moment of her life. He knows it will be the most important of his.

The location he found was lined with white roses, _a good omen_ , he thought.

Veronica looks up at him, tears slipping out onto the rosy apples of her cheeks, clearly not expecting him to be such a romantic.  

He walks over to the bushes of white roses, plucking one in his hand.

“You did all of this? For me?” she whispers.

He takes three large steps and gathers her into his arms. “Veronica, I love you. You deserve so much more than this.”

She shakes her head in his hands. “You are everything I have ever wished for, Archie.”

He brushes the silky curls out of her face and tucks the white rose behind her ear, symbolizing the pure love he feels for this girl.

They kiss deeply, pouring love into every touch. Archie reaches up into her raven locks and holds her head as he kisses her, little moans rising in the back of her throat.

Her hands reach under his shirt as she lightly scratches at his abs and kisses him with a new hunger. No longer patient, she pushes his shirt up his torso.

They hold the onto each other, kneeling on the blanket.

Archie sits back on his palms, flat against the earth as he watches the most magical sight he’s ever seen.

She sits back on her heels and unties the wrap dress she’s wearing, revealing the plum silk slip trimmed with lace underneath.

Veronica lays on the blanket, back against the pillows, pulling his hand down with her.

They kiss for a while, exploring each other’s mouths and savoring every second of this evening.  

He pushes down the straps of her slip and lovingly kisses along her pointy collarbones.

She situates underneath him, letting the garment bunch around her belly.

Archie stares down at her naked breasts, not quite sure what to do next. “Touch me, Archie.”

He leans back down to kiss her as he caresses her in his hands, the softest skin he has ever felt.

He's so turned on when her breathing picks up, he tweaks a nipple between his fingers and is rewarded with her whimpers.

They spend what feels like forever just grazing each other, arms and chests, faces and lips.

Veronica reaches between them to unbutton his pants and push them down his thighs. Archie sits up and finishes undressing both of them.

Once her panties are rolled down, he stares up her body in awe, always in disbelief of her beauty.

But now, he sees all of her, bared to him like a work of art.

A masterpiece

He plants a kiss at the apex of her thighs and keeps trailing upwards. He takes his time, languidly lapping at each nipple.

She arches her back as he dives down to feast on her neck.

Veronica boldly takes one of his hands, pushing him down to uncharted territory, his heartbeat picking up.

He tentatively rubs his fingers against her already soaked center, as she shakes in his hold. Like the light turns on inside him, he reads her body and lets it guide him.

He slips a finger inside her, before inserting one more. He greedily watches her face, learning what each touch does.

Pleasing her becomes the most important thing he can do, propelling himself further with every kiss and moan.

He pulls out the condom from his discarded trousers, bringing her face back to his.

They don't exchange words; she just nods and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

She caresses his cheeks and plays with his hair, making him fall even deeper in love with her. Archie has never felt so special.

He presses his erection against her bare thigh as he rips it open, eliciting a soft gasp from her. 

Veronica takes it from him, shockingly wanting to roll it on him.

She curls her fingers around his neck and settles back again.

Archie lines himself up and pushes in so slowly, feeling her stretch for him. She winces in pain, ceasing his movements at once.

“Are you ok?” He breathes out, hands cupping her head.

She nods her head shakily, gripping onto his biceps. “Just go slow.”

He takes his time, pausing to adjust; he makes sure she's ok every time he moves.

When he _keeps_ pausing and searching for confirmation from her, she starts laughing at him.

Archie kisses her tenderly and shows reverence with his hands.

When he's fully inside her, he crashes his lips to hers professing his love in a hushed whisper.

He hovers over her body and keeps his eyes locked on her beautiful face; he watches to ensure she isn't in any pain.

She wiggles her hips and he pulls out, ready to move again. There's no rush, no pressure as they find their rhythm.

It doesn't take long.

She clings onto him, nails biting and teeth grazing, holding him like a life preserver.

He's panting against her chest, lips gliding across her breasts as she moans out his name. He has never felt anything more amazing than this.

She links her ankles around his back as her walls around him start clenching. Their breathing picks up and they hold each other so tight, succumbing to the earth-shattering pleasure rocking their bodies.

Her pulls back to admire her figure, bathed in the silver moonlight. Cicadas serenade the night, as fireflies dance in the distance. It's an image from a moment in time he’ll cherish for the rest of his life.

Her bare breasts and fresh face under the moonlight is surely the closest to heaven he’ll ever get in this life. Her lips and nipples perked from his touch, looking like everything he wants for the rest of his life as she stares up at him through thick lashes.

He reaches over and pulls her to his chest.

Loving her is easy, is right.  
  
It's also mind blowing, this intimacy and sensation that he will surely crave every day for the rest of his life.  
  
He believes she was made for him to love.  
  
The way it's meant to be.  
  
_Like soulmates._

\----

Veronica sits in the sun, under a dogwood tree. She has a book in one hand and soft red hair in the other. Archie's head sits atop her bare thighs as she reads him poetry, a worn leather binding filled with her favorite Shakespearean sonnets.

She closes the book, reciting from memory while plucking a few grapes into her beloved’s mouth. He sleepily smiles up at her and it sends her heart skittering around in her chest.

“I love you, Ronnie,” he breathes as he dozes off under her ministrations.

Her father had called earlier, the shrill ring of the bakelite telephone startling her this morning, telling her the good news. Good news for Hiram Lodge translated to how many families were asking about Veronica's quickly approaching debut. Little does he know, once she's presented to society, she will flock to France and stay off the grid for a while.

She looks down at Archie, knowing their expiration date is coming sooner than either wants. She sighs, both sad and content.

She wants the world, while the most important person in her world sleeps soundly in her lap.

\--

Archie awoke from his slumber, a little disoriented until he felt Veronica's tiny hands soothingly rubbing his head.

He dreamt of beautiful words, falling from her beautiful lips, in that sweet raspy voice after hours of kissing.

The last few weeks have been incredible; he's been having so much fun and never wants this vacation to end. They've been enjoying days lounging under the trees, playing on the beach and stolen kisses at every possible moment.

Now, he hoists her up onto his handlebars and lands a kiss to her cheek as the gang travels to Mom’s for one of their last trips.

Archie dreads every day that inches towards them, one day sooner until life takes her away from him. He can't bear the thought of being away from Veronica.

But for the time being, he holds her close in the diner, rocking her back and forth to the music as they feel their hearts beating for each other.

\----

It's the Blossom soirée, one of the last nights of summer vacation.

Betty helps unpin her raven mane, creating a mountain of voluptuous waves.

She unhooks her bra, an unnecessary garment with this cut. She rolls up her stockings, clipping them securely to the matching belt.

Veronica feels bold as she steps into her garnet gown. The silk ties into a halter, leaving her back bare. Her décolletage is on full display, knowing how much Archie loves it.

Her makeup is a little more dramatic, wanting tonight to be special.

Betty emerges again from the ensuite, looking beautiful if a pink sheer net dress. Cheryl and Antoinette were getting ready down the hall so it's just them.

Veronica couldn't be more grateful to have a best friend like Betty, someone to have been here for the best summer of her life.

The girls instinctively link arms and make their way down the staircase. Jughead is waiting for Betty and offers Veronica a smile, leading the blonde into the parlor.

Veronica stands on the first landing, peering around for Archie. Her eyes spot his bright hair and feels her lips part as she takes him in.

Fitting black trousers and matching jacket, starched white shirt and a black tie. She has never seen anything more beautiful.

His eyes find hers, hungrily roaming her exposed skin. He makes his way through the throngs of guests and it's as if time stands still. Ever the gentleman, he extends his reach to her. When she places her hand in his, he leans down and kisses it.

She's never felt so special.

He holds her waist, rubbing circles down her bare back.

“You look so beautiful, Ronnie,” he breathes into her ear. His breath hits her neck, making her want more touches along her skin.

\----

Veronica is a vision of his dreams, plain and simple. He could look at her for the rest of his life, more alluring each day.

She curls her fingers around his bicep, like she usually does, and they walk through the foyer. Several people acknowledge Veronica, while offering a polite nod to Archie.

He imagines this is how it would be, them together. Everyone captivated by her beauty and craving some conversation while he held her by the waist proudly.

About an hour into the party, they get separated; Veronica summoned by a flock of females while Archie got roped into a sports conversation with Moose and Reggie.

He spots Cheryl's friend, Antoinette, taking pictures. He excuses himself from the group and asks if she would take one of him with Veronica.

She smiles at him, while Cheryl chuckles, and tells him it's no problem.

Ronnie materializes before him, so beautiful it hurts, reaching for him as soon as she can. She smiles wide again, when he tells her he wants a few pictures.

He sits on the provided stool, pulling her into his lap, while Toni snaps away.

She calls for the whole group to join them. He looks around at this group of friends, grateful for the best summer of his life, meeting his dream girl. Betty, Jughead, Kevin, Moose, Reggie, Cheryl and Toni gather around and take a few pictures.

Toni promises to develop them before everyone leaves to go home.  

And just like that, his stomach sinks.

“What's wrong, lover?” Veronica asks. She rubs his ear softly.

He's not going to pour his heart out tonight; he'll wait for tomorrow.

She pulls him by the arm, probably seeing the worry on his face like she's come to learn and drags him down the hall.

She peers around and opens a door, pushing him inside the cherry wood closet.

Reaching up and turning the switch on, she tiptoes up to kiss him, bruising. It seems as if something has switched in her as well; her demure demeanor turns demanding, sinful sounds pouring out of her.

“Can you sneak in tonight?”

He feels himself smirk down at her, while he pushes her up against the wall to hold her. “I was already planning on it.”

\----

Veronica bids their party guests goodnight, making the familiar trip through the main house and up to her bedroom.

She laughs when she finds Archie already at her window. The pain of knowing the end is near between them just about breaks her, but she will wait until she’s off this island before shedding any tears.

And, she knows it’s for the best.

She feels those butterflies again, flapping more violently every time they’re together, as she opens the balcony doors.

His hair is a little damp from the rain, sticking onto his forehead, but he’s still a dreamboat.

“Come here,” he motions for her to get closer. She hugs him forcefully, breathing in his scent, filing it away for a lonely day.

She pushes the lapels of his jacket and shoves her palms against his chest, forcing him onto the bed. The air shifts and she wants to wow him, feeling so comfortable and incredibly powerful under his gaze.

“Make yourself comfortable, Archiekins.”

He starts unbuttoning his wet shirt, eyes never leaving her. She rolls down her opera length gloves and tosses them aside, turning around to give him her full back.

She turns her head a little to the side and asks innocently, “untie me?”

His warm breath coats her bare skin, again, as she feels him untying the silk. He roams his rough hands over her back, sending those familiar shocks up her spine.

Veronica lets the dress pool at her feet. She lets him get a good look before flicking the light off and climbing on top of him, needing to drown in his warmth.

She kisses him like the world is ending, maybe just their world, together. 

“Can I stay with you all night?” he asks out of breath.

She nods her head in the dark, and pulls him close to, needing to feel his heart beating against her.

 

 

 _  
_ \----  ----  ----  ----

 

 

When spring comes, Archie feels nostalgic. He’s not with Veronica, but home in Riverdale working for his dad, like planned.

He thinks of her all the time, riding his bike, every night in his dreams. He hopes she’s achieving _her_ dreams. Then he chuckles, because he’s sure she’s achieving her dreams.

His broken heart only stays hopeful thinking of her words, _maybe in another lifetime, Archiekins._

It’s been a long day, and his body is tired.

Sitting at his rickety desk, he pours his heart out, appreciating the art of poetry now more than ever.

Veronica may not be with him now, but he still feels her fiery spirit cheering him on, still feels his heart beating only for her.

Their last night together had been magically painful, when she told him not to wait for her, to go on and live his life. He remembers the tears on both their faces, telling her _she was nuts thinking he could love anyone else._

He folds up the paper and tucks it in an envelope, piling it on top of the dozens of unsent ones in the box under his desk. There’s no address, no postage, just _Ronnie_ written on the front. She’ll be famous one day, maybe then he can find somewhere to send all of these.

Maybe he’ll just keep them buried in this box and in his heart.

He pulls out a book to study, long after his father falls asleep.

His gaze falls onto the pictures Toni had sent him, pinned up on his wall. The friendships he will remember forever, the love he will cherish for the rest of his life.

\----

Veronica arrived in Paris shortly after cotillion, not waiting to spend the year being paraded through Manhattan.

She found herself on the doorstep on Madeleine Vionnet’s atelier every day for a week, proclaiming herself a New York girl willing to work. Ms. Vionnet appreciated her ambition and crocodile clutch.

She sits now in the studio, sketching at her station for a new collection of evening gowns. A street musician plays _Parlez-moi D'Amour_ along the cobblestone streets, prompting a tailor to open the windows wide and watch the performance.

“Ah nothing like Paris this time of year,” her boss quips. She sits down on the stool next to Veronica, sipping on a coffee, trying to make conversation.

Veronica sighs wistfully, remembering Archie and everything she gave up to be in the amazing position. She has no interest in love, knowing that the one she felt, _feels_ , could never be matched.

“Have you ever been in love, ma chère?” She pries.

She’s been very careful, whenever thinking about Archie. She didn’t fall apart until she boarded her boat, locked her cabin and fell onto the bed next to her Louis Vuitton luggage.

Holding his face between her hands, she made it very clear this was her way out. They both had their own paths to take. She felt sick thinking of anyone else feeling his love like she had.

“Yes, it was amazing.”

“And it didn’t work out?”

Veronica shakes her head no.

“Ah, but you’re young and in the City of Love. Full of possibilities.”

Veronica can’t bring herself to fall in love ever again, unsure she could ever love anyone like Archie. She holds the pearl brooch pinned over her heart and thinks of the red head fondly, hoping all his dreams are coming true.

The love she experienced with Archie is one for the ages, eternal even.

She just prays she’ll find him _in another lifetime_ , like she told him she would.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two- Varchie in the 1930's. Young summer romance is such a special trope and seems so classically Varchie to me. Truthfully, I was most nervous about this trope, maybe why it took a bit longer to update, but it ended up being a favorite to explore. What did you think?
> 
> Trust that I have a plan <3
> 
> I was (still am) overwhelmed by the response to this story, thank you for all the support.  
> Beyond appreciative for my friends who help me with this fic and have helped shape it since the beginning.  
> Special thanks on this particular chapter to Katie who listens to my wild ideas nonstop and Vik for always helping with the right ending!  
> Thanks to Layla, who was a huge help when picking these treasured items popping up throughout :)
> 
> This is dedicated to the sweet ladies in Varchiedale, you're all a dream.  
> And to my Golden Girls, so incredibly grateful for you <3 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Bing Crosby's Did you Ever See a Dream Walking.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh
> 
> Until next time, see you in the '40s!


	3. this time the dream's on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the impending war looms, Archie and Veronica endure a love for all eternity. Enjoy this version of Varchie in the 1940s <3

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

_Somewhere, someday we'll be close together_  
_Wait and see_  
_Oh, by the way_  
_This time the dream's on me_

_You'll take my hand_  
_And you'll look at me adoringly_  
_But as things stand_  
_This time the dream's on me_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Archie Andrews steps off the train at Grand Central Station while figures and objects whirl by him like a cyclone. It's incredible, _New York City._

He’s wondered a million times what it would be like to come here, to see a Yankees game or walk through the famous Central Park. 

Stepping out onto the hot sidewalk, he looks up in awe at the Chrysler Building in all its glory. He wishes his father was here to see this with him. 

He thinks it's perfect timing, his arrival in the city. Jason gave him a map with the lay of the land, highlighting places for him to see. 

The New York World’s Fare is still running, celebrating _The World of Tomorrow._

When reaching his 21st birthday back in July, he decided to enlist in the U.S. Army. Still a resident of Riverdale living with his father, Fred, and dog, Vegas; Archie is ready to serve his country and see the world. 

Betty and Jughead got married last spring on the banks of Sweetwater River and started their family soon after, living on Elm Street back home. They're thriving as doting parents while owning and operating the town’s paper, The Riverdale Register. 

He’s dreamt of a life-changing love; the kind he grew up watching his best friends have. 

He always wished for a family, a soulmate with whom to share his life. Archie hoped for that kind of future, for himself, but just didn't see it happening. 

He doesn’t think it matters, what happens to him, he’s merely a number amongst a country of men. If he can step up and make a difference, he’ll do it. 

His father was concerned, but proud of his son’s love for country. 

He left home with the intention of staying the whole week. An older boy he grew up idolizing, Jason Blossom, came back to help with the family business for the remainder of the summer and offered his uptown apartment for the week of Archie’s visit. 

His father saw the excitement on Archie's face when the keys fell into his hand, encouraging some time off from the construction company, take a vacation. 

He planned on enlisting first thing. 

Taking in the tall buildings and buzzing energy, he welcomes the late summer air breathing over his face. 

He doesn't even want to waste money on a cab, he just wants to walk these streets he's heard so much about. 

Archie starts moving across Madison Avenue, following a herd of pedestrians trying to keep up when he becomes distracted. 

Cars start honking while drivers curse out their windows, but all he sees is a vision of raven and red. She commands the attention of all those in her orbit, and he's an immediate prisoner. 

He snaps out of it when a taxi starts moving forward. Archie sprints to the sidewalk, eager to catch a better glimpse. 

Her eyes are blocked by sunglasses while dark curls drape over her shoulders, bouncing with each step. 

She carries herself with poise, exuding high class. There’s a sense of mystery about her that instantly has him reeling. 

Archie's eyes rake down her hourglass figure, landing and lingering at the shape of her hips. 

He gulps at the way they wiggle. 

Raised to be a gentleman, he reluctantly peels his gaze away. His eyes trail up, trying not to stare at any one perfect part for too long. He's hypnotized by the deep brown eyes that meet his, as she perches the glasses on her button nose. 

A tall man follows behind her, carrying numerous shopping bags and hat boxes. 

He looks like he could be her bodyguard. 

Maybe she's famous. 

They approach a sleek Cadillac Fleetwood as an elderly man opens the door for her; then the trunk for the tall man. 

She puts one leg in the car and pauses before lifting the other, completely removing her sunglasses with a wink. 

Archie feels his face flame at being caught in such a daze. 

_Worth it._

Her red lips curl up into a seductive smirk, almost knocking the breath out of him. 

Her shiny hair tumbles over her shoulders, he bet if feels so soft. 

He bet she smells like expensive perfume, too. 

Coquettishly waving at him, she tosses the curls over her shoulder and puts her glasses back on. 

And with that, she pops a hip and gets in the back seat. 

He stands at the corner, watching the girl in the back of the fancy car drive off. 

A week in the city might not be too bad. 

\----

Veronica Lodge removes her veil and folds it neatly in her purse along with her beaded pearl rosary, descending down the steps of St. Vincent. 

She dabs the tears under her eyes with her embroidered purple handkerchief, careful not to smudge her concealer. 

Taking a deep breath, in and out, she collects herself after an emotional Sunday morning. 

She shakes out her curls, along with the worry pent up inside her. 

Veronica makes her way to The Colony Club while her leather plum t-straps carry her down Lexington. 

Her mind once again thinks of the red headed man she spotted the other day and the way he gawked at her. Veronica Lodge has had many admirers in her twenty years in this city, but never has a man’s gaze done _that_. 

He was just so _innocent_ the way he sheepishly smiled at her, cheeks ablaze. 

But really, there's no point. 

In a few weeks she'll be moving upstate. Veronica Lodge has lived in Manhattan her whole life, she's never known anything else. 

At first, she despised the thought of relocating to _the country_ , ever the city girl. But now, she feels hopeful, optimistic for the change. 

She struts up Park Avenue, anticipating one of her last afternoons with the girls. 

She's missed Katy and Josie so much, hasn't seen them since they went to see The Shop Around the Corner. It's been ages. 

They used to spend so much time together, before life got crazy. The girls also got into serious relationships; Josie had Chuck, Katy had K.O. 

Now alone, Veronica barely sees her lovestruck friends. She doesn’t blame them, actually wishes she had that kind of distraction from the real world looming over her. 

Veronica went into hibernation to get her affairs in order before moving to the only untarnished piece of real estate in the Lodge portfolio, The Pembrooke. 

Planning to cross at 63rd, she stands on the edge of the street and waits for the light. Pulling out her ornate mother of pearl compact, she lines her lips in her coveted red.  

The weight of the world and heaviness in her heart has made everything slightly out of focus these last few months, not as on top of it as usual. 

She mindlessly starts to cross, eyes focused on her bag as she hastily tosses the mirror back in. 

Her head snaps up when she hears a loud horn and her breathing nearly stops at the ironclad grip around her middle. 

Then, her heart flutters at the sight of the most beautiful man in the world, the man from the other day; the one who’s been occupying her dreams. 

His amber eyes flit across her face worriedly, as he cradles her close to him. “Are you ok?” 

She takes a second to find her footing, feeling her curls swing over the crosswalk beneath her and looks up into the eyes of her hero. If this wasn't such a thoughtless move on her part, this might be the most romantic moment of her life. 

Nodding yes, his anxiousness resolves and a soft smile replaces it. “Good.” 

She can’t help but study him up close while his strong arms hold her; the freckles on his cheeks, the warm citrine of his eyes. 

He’s beautiful, there’s no doubting it. 

And the feeling she felt the other day is miniscule in comparison, as the bevy of butterflies in her belly take flight. 

He slowly draws her up while maintaining a sturdy hold, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re ok, miss?” He’s so charming and respectful, she’s internally swooning like a southern belle. 

Veronica wiggles out of his embrace. She smooths out the invisible wrinkles in her plaid skirt and adjusts the collar of her blouse, needing a minute to calm her racing heart. 

She doesn’t miss the way his eyes catch the movement, skimming over her hips and chest. 

Finally capable of words, Veronica nods her head. “Thank you, for saving me.” 

He just keeps looking at her, losing the voice he had a minute ago, two red spots appearing under his cheekbones. 

“Can I at least get the name of my knight in cotton armor?” She bats her lashes at him, to let him know she’s interested. 

He stutters a few times before finally getting it out. “Archie. My name’s Archie Andrews.” 

 _Archie_.

\----

He hasn’t stopped smiling. All morning he’s felt joyful, knowing he was about to embark on a coffee date with _Veronica_. 

Well, getting coffee. Maybe it’s not a date. 

But he doesn’t care, the last twenty-four hours have been replaying in his mind. He was so excited to see her again, then so scared when he thought she was going to be hurt. 

He didn’t want her to leave him yesterday, but she was in a rush to meet her friends. She shook his hand and gave him instructions of where to meet her for coffee the following day, a small treat for saving her life. 

He meets her in midtown, as she had some business to handle _first thing_ , when her driver pulls up to the curb. She gets out of the car, in a yellow form hugging dress, and heads straight for him. He’s shocked when she leans in and plants a peck on his cheek, in a friendly greeting. 

“Hi, Archiekins,” he melts into a puddle before her. “Let’s go inside.” She sends a signal to her driver, who tips his hat in response, and pulls him with her by the arm. 

They smile at the staff, before finding a little table in the corner. He pulls her seat out, as she flashes him a rewarding smile. 

“What a gentleman,” she teases. 

He takes his own seat, across from her, wiping his clammy hands against his pants. 

She waves over the server and orders them two coffees and a croissant. He’s impressed with not only the way she commands his attention, but everyone else’s as well. 

He mumbles out a thank you, accompanied by a chuckle, and takes a minute to admire her beauty from up close. He’s known from the first moment he laid eyes on her that she was gorgeous, but his heart stutters when he looks at her now. 

Soft jazz music plays in the cafe, she taps her red nails in sync along on the table. 

The server returns with their coffees and plated croissant; she signals for him to eat it. She seizes the opportunity to ask questions while his mouth is full, making them both laugh. 

“So what brings you to the big city?” She knowingly asks. 

He furrows his brows in response. 

“Well you’re obviously not from here, so back to my question.” She inquisitively kinks an eyebrow at him.

He wants to reply that a _New Yorker_ would always check for cabs when stepping out onto the streets and avoiding any mishaps. But he doesn’t. 

“I decided to enlist in the army,” he states proudly. 

She nods in appreciation. “That’s very noble. I should have guessed.” 

He feels his face flame, but she keeps talking before he has the chance. “So where are you from?” She enunciates with a playful bite.

“A little town you’ve probably never heard of, Riverdale.” 

She starts choking on her coffee and patting her mouth with a handkerchief. 

Archie reaches across, about to start assisting her find breath. She shakes her head, “I’m ok.”

She dabs her mouth again and sets the flimsy fabric on the table. 

“I was surprised, because _I’m_ actually moving to Riverdale. In October.” 

Now it’s his turn to choke on his coffee. “What?”. 

He’s flabbergasted. 

“I thought it might be dull.” He thinks he imagines the way her eyes sinfully study him up and down. “But, maybe I have more hope now.”

“Why would you be moving to Riverdale?” The blood finally starts circulating again. 

“My mom grew up there. I’ll be making the move and starting a new life. Hopefully a peaceful one.” She cocks her head to the side. “Tell me all about it.”

Veronica Lodge looks like she’s dreaming as he tells her tales of his beloved hometown, taking in the pride he exudes. He recalls summers on Sweetwater River, movies at the Bijou and running through Fox Forest with Betty and Jughead. 

She wrinkles her nose up at Jughead’s name. All he can do is laugh, imagining them together like oil and water. 

Checking her watch, she tells him it’s time to head out, she’s still got a lot to do. She slips a bill to the server, after Archie refuses it. 

“Would it be alright if I called you?” He asks hopeful. 

Taking one of the white doilies under the vase of wildflowers on their table, she scribbles down some digits. 

“Why don’t you give me a call tonight?” She shoots him a wink and makes her way out of the cafe. 

He stares for a minute, in total disbelief at this girl. 

This girl, who is beautiful and charming and witty. This girl who is moving to Riverdale. 

Her forgotten purple handkerchief lay discarded on the table. He smiles at the trace of a little red lip print, proof that she was really here. 

Archie studies it a little closer, seeing the design in detail. There’s an embroidered _VL_ and little white roses sewn along the trim. 

He feels something blooming in his chest.

\----

They walk up 42nd Street as he asks her questions about her life. The types of questions people have never bothered asking; _what does she think? what does she like? what does she want?_

Veronica can garner attention at the drop of a hat but for someone to be so genuinely curious, wanting to know all about her, she almost feels bashful. 

Like the gentleman she already knew he was, Archie sweetly brought back her handkerchief, nervously toying with it in his hands as he explained. She leaned in and kissed his cheek for the second time at the gesture, basking in the beauty of his blush. 

Now, he excitedly points out a cart on the corner, one selling soft pretzels. She chuckles at the boyish smile spreading across his face, gesturing for him to lead the way. 

Veronica playfully swats his hand when she pays for the pretzel, spontaneously deciding to order one for herself. 

After all, she _did_ promise him a day filled with all the city's charms. 

Archie blushes furiously when she wipes off the mustard he keeps missing near his mouth. When the back of her hand brushes the soft stubble along his strong jaw, her belly does a flip. 

Veronica doesn’t miss his gaze locked on her mouth, her nerves have her chewing on her bottom lip. 

She suggests they keep moving, _still lots to see._

He watches on in awe as she tells him of her abuelita and the places she's seen. She feels herself rambling on and on about her summers in Paris and her favorite books. 

She's not sure if he's keeping up with everything she's saying, his clueless nodding an indication.  
  
But she does notice that the lopsided smile on his face never once falters.   
  
She loves watching his face light up in Times Square as she shows him the Amsterdam Theater. She especially loves how his pinky finger inches out and curls around hers as they stroll, the simple touch sending warmth from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.  
  
It's actually kind of refreshing, discovering something beautiful and new again, things she has not seen this way in years. She feels like she’s seeing New York for the first time through his eyes.  
  
_Maybe it's him_ . Maybe Archie Andrews has a way of making everything feel so genuinely _good_ . Maybe he’s the hope she’s been looking for in all this.  
  
She can’t help but laugh when he trips on the sidewalk, head in the clouds, carefree and elated. She leads him through town and basks in all his goodness, shining down on her like the sun.

\----

Archie has never felt this happy in a female’s company, but it feels like something _bigger_. 

No matter how amazing and beautiful she is, which she _really is,_ it’s the fateful feeling that seals his attraction. 

He tries not to get ahead of himself but he can just feel it in his heart, like she claimed it long ago, and the way it stutters every time she looks up at him with those doll eyes. 

Instead of relying on her driver, Smithers, she left him and the Cadillac at home so they could be _real_ New Yorkers today. 

Which meant walking as far as they could, until they needed to hail a cab because he quickly learns that _Veronica Lodge does not travel by subway._

He was impressed by the way she whistled loudly and summoned a yellow taxi a few seconds later. 

He boldly extends a hand across the cracked leather seat, hesitantly reaching for hers. When their fingers graze, his heart just about stops. Her eyelashes flutter and her red lips quirk up as she opens her hand and links her fingers with his. 

\----

Eventually she does call Smithers, so he can pick them up before their dinner reservation. Archie declines the driver to come back and get him, insisting he’ll walk. 

She sits nervously at her vanity, dolling herself up a little more than usual for this particular dinner. He assured her he packed a suit to wear, since this places requires it. _Grey tweed,_ he replied when she asked for more detail. 

Veronica called in a favor and got them reservations at The Rainbow Room. It’s certainly a splurge, but she wants to take Archie there. She promised to show him the city and this is the best way for him to see it, atop 30 Rockefeller. 

Her hair admittedly looks great, she fluffs her curls a bit and pins it for a little more volume. She cakes on her mascara and bats her lashes for the right effect. She brightens her rouge and perfects the red lining on her lips, testing the coverage with a pout. 

She slips on her dress, feeling the silk run all over her skin and judiciously spritzes her jasmine perfume. 

After adjusting the buckles on her patent heels, she grabs her bag and heads out of her bedroom. 

Smithers greets her in the foyer where her _very handsome_ date waits, too. 

He’s sporting his suit, like he promised, and a blinding smile. 

Veronica approaches him, gently resting her hand on his firm forearm and tiptoes up to kiss his cheek, causing a mixture of redness from her lipstick and that adorable blush spreading across his freckled face.

“Ready, Archiekins?” The nickname makes him chuckle. He reaches for the coat in her hand, ever the gentleman, assisting her to put it on. The brush of his fingers on her bare shoulder sends a shiver down her spine.  

He nonchalantly reaches for her hand, which she happily accepts as they make their way out of the penthouse. 

Smithers navigates through the city, heading downtown as Veronica points out landmarks to him. She observes his excitement as he stares out the window up at the buildings they pass. 

The whole way, Archie keeps his hand gripped around hers. He soothingly rubs little circles on the back of her knuckles, releasing a bevy of butterflies deep in her belly. 

\--

They enjoy their dinner, sixty-five floors above Manhattan with a bottle of wine. 

Archie was so nervous for their _night on the town_ , even after spending the whole day together. She was out of his league in every way, all he could think of was how he could catastrophically mess up any chance he has with her. 

But as the wine flows and the band plays, his doubts dissipate into thin air. He is so comfortable with her, it’s like they’ve done this before. He sips his drink, absorbing as much as he can of her stories and learning about her glamorous life.

He can’t tear his gaze away from her deep chocolate eyes flickering in the candlelight, he could get lost in them; the way her raven hair glistens under the chandeliers above them, he could spend hours running his fingers through it. 

While sharing a decadent dessert, she laughs at his tales of Riverdale, promising to show her the charms of his town and treat her to a milkshake when he returns from boot camp. 

His heartbeat quickens when she winks and she says _it’s a date._

Veronica waves her slender hand at the maitre d' and he promptly appears at their table. He notes the way she commands attention and those she seeks are quick to comply. Himself included. 

He feels a little guilty that she’s been paying for everything today, he thinks he should be paying for _something_. 

Every time he offers, she scowls and tells him it’s _nonsense_ ; that it’s _her treat_. He just wants to keep her happy, so he tries to avoid the scowl again. 

She slips the man a wad of cash, catching his observance of the skyline. He admits he’s never seen anything quite like it. 

There’s a mischievous glint in her dark eyes as she tells him _the night is young._

After claiming their coats and holding hands the whole way down to the ground level, they’re walking up Fifth Avenue and a flower stand catches his eye. There’s a bucket of single stem white roses and he smiles at the thought flickering through his brain, remembering the white roses lining her purple handkerchief. 

He scoops down and plucks one, the most pristine in the bunch, and slips the man a bill. It’s a swift action, as Veronica is still steering up the sidewalk, little heels clicking when she turns around noticing his absence. 

He offers his most charming smile as he extends his hand, rose nearly touching her. All his momentum turns to mush at the pink that paints her cheeks. 

“Why thank you, Archiekins.” It must win her over, because she slips a hand into the crook of his arm and it stays there for the rest of the walk. 

He’s certain he must be dreaming with the way her eyes linger a little longer on his lips. 

They stop abruptly in front of a building, the Empire State Building. _I have a surprise_ , she explains giddily and he can’t help but smile at her. She reaches for his hand again as they enter the impeccable art deco lobby and step into the first open elevator. 

Veronica leads him out onto the observation deck and a gust of cold air greets them. Instinctively he shrugs off his coat and drapes it over her pointy shoulders. She pulls him to the edge, overlooking the bright lights of New York. 

But he’s hypnotized; not by the skyline, but by her. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She sighs dreamily. 

“You’re beautiful.” He tells her, eyes never leaving her face. 

Veronica turns in his embrace and looks up into his eyes, igniting a fire that’s been simmering all week. 

He steps impossibly closer to her, looking for any indication to stop. There’s none as she smiles up at him so he boldly brings a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the softness of her skin with his thumb. “Is this ok?”

Her thick eyelashes flutter as she nods her head yes. Leaning in to bring his lips to hers, he feels his knees buckle a little. He wraps a hand around the curve of her waist to steady himself as she curls up her hands around the nape of his neck, sending goosebumps all over his body. 

The second he tastes the sweetness of her lips, everything changes and there’s nothing but them. Nothing but _her_. 

There’s sparks- _no, fireworks_ as they kiss; the kind he’s heard others experience while falling in love. It’s explosive and he’s addicted, pulling her closer to him. 

But there’s also familiarity, a sense of home; the kind poets of the past have described when finding your _soulmate_. 

_She could be that, for him._

\----

The next week Veronica feels her heart grow heavy as she watches several of her belongings being hauled off to Christie’s for auction, as directed by her family’s estate lawyer. There were some family heirlooms and priceless possessions she just couldn’t part with, no matter how lucrative their sale may have been. 

Veronica has never worked a day in her life and has no steady income, living only off the trust her father set up when she was born. She knew she needed to ensure a firm financial future, washing her hands of her lavish lifestyle. 

She had given a hefty amount of cash to Andre, as he would be staying in New York with his daughter. And truthfully, she couldn’t afford to keep him on her staff. 

Her parents left her The Dakota, but it wasn’t enough to cover the ever growing expenses and lingering debts. The Pembrooke was purchased for her mother when Hiram Lodge cashed out in the stock market before the crash of ‘29, a gift for his wife had she ever desired to revisit her hometown. 

Veronica suspected it to be a safehouse off the Lodge records and an asset to have in case of emergency. Nevertheless, she is grateful to have somewhere to go in the midst of all this chaos. 

She is also grateful fate is steering her in the direction of Archie Andrews, appearing in her life like a beacon in the night. 

She couldn’t shake this serendipitous feeling, like they were meant to find each other. He had taken her home after that magical night together, _and that kiss,_ asking if he could write her while he was away. 

And as promised, he’s sent two letters each week. She has cherished every single one, clutching them to her heart as he poured his out to her. 

\----

Archie arrived in Fort Benning just two weeks after his whirlwind with Veronica Lodge. Every night since their kiss atop the Empire State Building, he hasn’t been able to get her off his mind. _Not that he’s been trying very hard._

He wrote to his father and the Joneses, asking them to make her feel welcome. Although he had embarked on this adventure to see the world and fight for his country, he can’t help but feel jealous that his loved ones get to talk to her and _see her._

He sees her every night in his dreams and hangs on to her beautiful words each week, but to be in her presence is something he desires more than anything else. 

Archie’s smile was the widest it’s ever been after receiving Ronnie’s letter today. She had not only written him but enclosed a portrait of herself as well, something to keep her _on his mind_ , she wrote. 

He couldn’t wait to get back to the barracks and store this somewhere safe. And accessible. 

He laid awake that night, staring at her picture for what felt like hours. 

The next morning he wakes before the drill instructor comes in, hands still clutched on her photo. 

Archie jumps down from his bunk, feet landing swiftly on the cold concrete, greeted by his bunk mate’s startled face. 

His eyes immediately zero in on Archie’s picture before he has time to stash it. 

Mad Dog has a collection of pinups, something he's noticed, taped underneath Archie’s mattress to look at on lonely nights. 

“Who the hell is _that_ , Andrews?” Mad Dog’s eyes are glued to the picture. 

“That's my girl.” He proudly states as his friend’s eyes rake over the photo.

\----

She feels light as a feather and happy as a clam, two things Veronica Lodge never expected in her life after Manhattan.  
  
_It's ok, though_ . She tells herself. Archie Andrews has awakened a love in her so deep she can hardly believe _it's real._

 _That he's real._  
  
She read his letter proclaiming his love for her again last night. And again.  
  
And then once more this morning.

Now, in the midst of unpacking her abuelita's wedding china, she looks to the beautiful bouquet of white roses atop her polished coffee table and feels her cheeks hurting from smiling. 

She’s interrupted from her daydream by a knock on her door, rarely is anyone unaccompanied by Smithers. 

She’s greeted by the sun, in a blue linen dress and a golden ponytail. Her smile is contagious and her bright green eyes shine in a way that draws Veronica in, exuding kindness that only adds to her radiating beauty. 

“Hi. Veronica?” She asks sweetly. 

“Yes, I’m sorry can I help you?” Veronica’s voice comes out a little more clipped than intended. 

“I’m Betty Cooper, Archie’s friend.” She explains, fingers curling around the wicker basket in her hands. “He told me you’d be moving to town this weekend and I couldn’t wait to meet you myself.”

Betty skillfully grips the basket in one hand and extends a hearty handshake. 

She demurely reaches for the offered gesture and feels an immediate connection. Up close, Veronica gets a whiff or vanilla, whether it’s her perfume or she’s an avid baker is uncertain. It just smells so good. 

Archie talked all about his lifelong pals, Betty and Jughead.

“Archie was so excited, he kept telling me he thought we were _meant to be best friends_.” 

Veronica’s never wanted to just be gal pals with anyone, but if she’s anything like Archie with all this goodness she definitely wants in. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Betty dear.” Veronica motions for the blonde to come inside. 

“Archie’s told me so many lovely things about you.” Betty cheerfully chirps. 

“Likewise. I’m glad you stopped by. I’m just getting settled in and could use a tour of the town.”

Her new friend sets down the basket and unwraps the cloth covering something that smells absolutely delectable. 

“Yes! Let’s go to Pop’s. You can meet Cheryl and Kevin, too.” She also heard all about the diner with the milkshakes. “I made you chocolate chip cookies and fresh peanut brittle. I wasn’t sure what you liked but these are always a favorite.”

Veronica is overwhelmed by her kindness. “That’s so sweet, thank you.” 

She might be a little overdressed for a diner in her black and white polka dot swing dress, paired with her heels and pearls, but she wants to make a good impression on anyone else in Archie’s life she might meet today. 

She grabs her clutch and links arms with Betty, ready to try one of these world class shakes. 

\----

Archie sits on the bus back to Riverdale; back to his father, his friends and _Veronica_. He feels like a new man, with a purpose in life and a girl at home to get back to. He received a letter from Betty a few weeks back, gushing about how lovely Veronica is. His heart swelled with happiness, knowing the girls would hit it off immediately. 

He couldn’t help but laugh when Betty wrote of her relationship with Jughead, who had nicknamed her _Riverdale’s own Scarlett O’Hara._

Pulling into the station several hours later, he spots his father’s old truck in the lot. He grabs his duffel and makes his way to the man smiling proudly at him. Fred wraps his arms around his son, holding him close. The men break their embrace and make their way back to the house. 

Archie’s white tee shirt airs out in the wind blowing through the windows, only kept firm on his chest by his new dog tags. 

Fred laughs about Archie’s excitement to see Veronica, telling him he actually grew up with her mother, Hermione. Archie feels something blooming in his chest, _another_ sign of fate bringing them together. 

They make the familiar turn onto Elm Street and Archie builds up the courage to ask his father something that’s been on his mind for weeks. 

“Dad?”

Fred looks at his son apprehensively, probably at the change in his demeanor. 

“I’m going to ask Veronica to marry me. I’d like to give her grandma’s ring, with your blessing.”

The Andrews family had never enjoyed a life of luxury, but the coveted family ring was remarkable. His grandpa Artie had stumbled upon the diamond while working in the Greendale mines. He had it reconstructed onto a band and proposed to his sweetheart. The ring never left his grandmother’s finger until she passed when Archie was very young. 

The ring was left for Archie, instructed by his grandpa to give it to the love of his life when he was ready. His grandparents had a model marriage. Grandpa Artie had always talked about soulmates, the kind of love that binds two hearts for eternity; the kind of love that transcends lifetimes. 

Archie thinks it couldn’t be more fitting to slip that ring on Veronica’s finger, promising to love her in this lifetime and every lifetime that comes next. 

Fred beams at his son, clapping a calloused hand on his shoulder. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Arch.” 

\----

Veronica arrives home after a matinee showing of The Wizard of Oz with Betty and Kevin. The Bijou may not show films until much later than the release date, but it’s comforting to watch movies she’s already seen. 

She feels elated, knowing Archie is coming home tonight. His father was going to pick him up, then have the gang over for dinner. She had breakfast with Fred this morning at Pop’s. They had grown close since Betty introduced them during her first week, and for that she was grateful. She was eager to hear all about Archie’s childhood. He even shared a few tales of her mother as a young girl over pancakes. 

As she heads into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea, there’s a knock at the door. Her heartbeat skitters, as if sensing his presence. The door swings open and before her stands the man of her dreams with a smile that knocks the breath right out of her. 

She doesn’t hesitate jumping into his strong arms as they envelop her warmly. Veronica breathes in his scent as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead, fantasy coming to fruition to finally be touching him after the last few months. 

Taking a step back, she eyes him over appreciatively. His white tee shirt clings to his muscles and he’s even more beautiful than she remembers. He pulls her by the waist to kiss her properly, expressing a million thoughts with his lips. 

They break apart when they’re breathless. Veronica playfully pulls him into the apartment by the dog tags. “Come here soldier.”

He happily follows, his warm amber eyes glowing at her. He seeks out her mouth again as they stumble onto her couch, lips and hearts entwined. 

\----

The last few weeks have been the best of Archie’s life. He and Veronica fell into an easy routine, game nights with Fred and double dates with the Joneses; it feels like everything is falling into place perfectly. 

He knew Betty and Fred would love Veronica, but to see it up close just makes him so sure of his decision. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her, he wants to spend the rest of his life making her happy. 

Today, Archie and Fred are raking leaves in the front yard when Veronica arrives to the Andrews' home, not quite looking like herself. He knew she had a meeting with her family’s estate lawyer to discuss her finances but by the looks of it, the meeting did not go well. 

“Ronnie?” he asks, worriedly. She only smiles briefly at the nickname she’s grown to love so much as she walks into his open arms, clinging to him and dampening his shirt with hot tears. He pulls back to see the sadness in her eyes, making his heart crack open. 

“I have to sell The Pembrooke,” she sobs. 

Archie pulls her close into his side, wanting to shield her from whatever happened earlier. He leads her up the porch steps and into the house, Fred looks on in concern as he continues raking. 

She tells him what happened, that she can’t sustain her living situation. Her attorney had advised her to sell the last asset worth anything. 

“I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

He has never seen her like this; his beautifully bold Veronica reduced to tears. 

A throat clears behind him. Fred walks over to the kitchen table where the lovers sit, and puts a soothing hand on Veronica’s back. 

“Why don’t you move in with us, sweetheart? We’d love to have you here.”

Veronica meets Fred’s gaze as Archie watches on in admiration. There’s love shining through his father’s eyes, wanting to help her like she was one of his own. 

She looks back to Archie who encourages her with a smile. He reaches across the table for Veronica’s hand, soothing her with the graze of his thumb on her knuckles. “I don’t want to intrude, Mr. Andrews. I’ll figure something out.”

Fred takes the third seat at the table. “Nonsense. And remember, it’s Fred.”

\--

Archie and Kevin finish up with the last of Veronica’s boxes, piling them into Fred’s truck. Veronica had gotten nowhere near what the building was worth, but it was more than she had. She looks back at the covered furniture and closes the door one last time behind her. 

Smithers, always loyal to her, stands in the lobby and embraces her. He is the last piece of her past, a part of Veronica’s life since birth. He wouldn’t be living too far away, having been from the upstate area himself. 

As much as it breaks her heart to let Smithers go, she forces herself to focus on the future. She focuses on what she has, rather than what she doesn’t; and right now she has a future with the love of her life. 

The Andrews men go above and beyond to make her feel right at home, easing her into the transition. 

Their living situation is unconventional to say the least, but Veronica has never felt more at home than she does with Archie. 

Her 21st birthday is right around the corner and he’s been secretive of what their plans are, insisting he wants it to be a surprise. She begs Betty for any detail, knowing she’s terrible at keeping secrets, but her friend reveals nothing. 

\----

On the morning of November 17th, Archie felt a wave of nerves rush over him. He had been planning the perfect birthday for _his Ronnie_ for weeks. 

He tasked Betty to help Veronica with her clothes for the trip. Veronica had told him every single day that she simply couldn’t go somewhere not knowing how to dress. 

He woke her up with a bouquet of white roses, delighted with her happiness. 

The look on her face was priceless when Fred dropped them at the train station in the town over that afternoon, learning they were traveling to Manhattan. 

When they arrive at Grand Central, his hands shake uncontrollably. He doesn’t calm down until Veronica weaves her fingers with his. 

Archie hails a cab on his own, making her giggle against his chest.

“The Rainbow Room, please.” He instructs the taxi driver.  

He reluctantly pulls his gaze away from her beautiful face, not wanting to give anything away to the one who reads him so well. 

\--

The notes of Moonlight Sonata fill the Crystal Ballroom, as Archie leads her across the wooden dance floor. 

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had, Archiekins.” She admits. 

He blushes, rubbing her bare back with his thumb. He brings the hand he’s holding closer to his face, planting a kiss that makes her heart soar. 

“It’s far from over, Ronnie.” He says it with a promise and keeps her reeling, unable to contain her love for him. 

“I love you so much.”

He pulls her in for a kiss, murmuring an _I love you, too_ against her mouth. 

They sway like that for the rest of the song before he’s pulling her back to their table to collect their things. “Come on,” he insists. 

\--

Veronica planted kisses all over his face when they pulled up in front of the familiar Empire State Building, gushing about _what a romantic_ he was. 

Now they stand at the edge of the deck, looking out onto the city where they met. 

The skyline shimmers around her like glitter, all lit up skyscrapers and bright marquees. The stars in the sky have nothing on the way her eyes twinkle at him under thick lashes. 

It’s magical, spiritual even, the way he sees _his whole future_ in the depth of them. 

Her raven curls now hang loose, a little wilder from his hands when they kissed in the cab. The black satin of her dress and the fur around her neck remind him of a Hollywood starlet, though none could compare to this woman he loves with his whole heart. 

With jittery legs, he stumbles down to the ground and kneels before her. His eyes never leave hers as he pulls the velvet box from his dinner jacket. 

\--

Veronica gasps when Archie kneels to the ground, in the same spot they shared their first kiss, retrieving a box from his pocket. 

He opens it and presents her with the most beautiful ring she’s ever seen. 

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge, you are the love of my life. I’ve known since the first moment I saw you that _you were it for me_. Nothing would make me happier than being your husband. Will you please marry me?”

She feels the hot tears streaming down her face, looking into the hopeful eyes of the man she loves with her whole heart. 

“Yes, Archiekins. One hundred times, yes!” She squeals as he slips the diamond on her fourth finger. He stands up and wraps his arms tight around her middle as he dips her backwards into the most passionate kiss she’s ever experienced. 

She feels _his_ tears trickle onto her cheeks, propelling her to kiss him even harder.  

She holds onto him tightly, basking in the feeling of her forever. 

\----

Archie and Fred make their way to the Joneses for Thanksgiving, where Veronica spent the whole day cooking with Betty. Well, she was learning how to cook. 

They arrive on time, offering flowers and wine to the hostess. He sees Veronica’s discarded heels by the door. 

Archie laughs when he hears Betty scolding Jughead for trying to get a sample of her pecan pie. He searches the house for Veronica, hearing her giggles pour out of the kitchen. 

She looks adorable in the little apron Betty lent her, a bit of flour painting her cheek. She smiles wide at him and he closes the space between them. He wipes the residue from her face, leaving a kiss in its place. 

Betty raises an eyebrow at him, he knows it means to stop distracting her. 

He helps Jug set the table, while Fred horses around with the kids and catches up with Alice and Hal Cooper. 

Ten minutes later and Betty calls them into the dining room. There’s a feast atop the table complete with steamed brussel sprouts, mashed potatoes and cranberry jelly. Betty hands Jug the knife so he can start carving the roasted turkey, like he has since their first year of marriage. 

Archie sits next to Veronica, holding her hand over the table admiring the way her ring shines. 

He certainly has a lot to be grateful for this year. 

\--

A few hours later after countless laughs and full bellies, Archie and Veronica sit curled up on the sofa in the living room. Fred dropped them off at home before meeting FP for their post Thanksgiving dinner tradition. 

Archie kisses her all over, making her lightheaded with each touch of his lips. “Have I told you how thankful I am for you, Ronnie?” He rasps out hotly against her neck. 

“Only a few hundred times, Archiekins.” Though she would never grow tired of his sweet sentiments. They continue like that for a few minutes, until they pull away with swollen lips. 

She’s been thinking the last few days about their wedding and him having to go away again in February. She looks into the warmth of his eyes, softly toying with his earlobes.  

Veronica takes a deep breath before positioning herself to face him fully. “I want to get married now, Archie. I don’t want to wait.” 

He looks over her features, thoughtfully. They talked about not having money for an extravagant wedding, but Veronica didn’t care. With the threat of war looming over them, she couldn’t bear to watch him leave again without making it official. 

She needed him in more ways than she’d had him, desperate to begin their life as husband and wife. 

“Ronnie, I want to marry you. I just want to give you what you deserve.” He looks down at their linked hands, almost ashamed. 

“You’re all I want Archie.” She kisses him with enough conviction to make sure he knows it’s the truth. 

“Ok. Then let’s get married. I don’t want to wait either.” He tangles his hands into her hair as he brings her face to his. “I promise, I will give you the wedding of your dreams after all this is over.”

It doesn’t matter, not when she has the man of her dreams. 

Her heart skips a beat with the way he’s touching her now, more possessively. He sighs in abandonment as she guides his hand under her red angora cardigan. Her skin prickles with heat when he gently caresses her beneath the fabric. 

\---- 

Archie waits inside the Riverdale courthouse, Jug at his left and Fred standing close by. They invited Kevin, Cheryl and Pop Tate as well. 

He fidgets with his tie, nerves overtaking him. He just needs Veronica to soothe him. 

Betty makes her way into the room, smiling at him knowingly. 

He feels the breath vacate his lungs when he catches sight of his bride in her little white dress. Her hair is curled and she wears a pearl brooch over her heart. She looks like an angel, walking towards him. Her diamond shines as she holds her bouquet of white roses. The flowers get passed to Betty and she reverts her attention back to him. 

Archie is unable to make out the words being spoken, time seems to have stopped completely and the only sight he sees is Veronica. She winks at him and reaches for his hands. 

With her hands in his, he feels grounded. He feels home. Her red lips mouth the words _I love you_ and he instantly leans in to kiss her. He’s torn out of his trance from a few laughs and realizes they weren’t there yet. 

They exchange rings and I do’s, before being officially announced as husband and wife. Their loved ones clap and Veronica beams at him, the tears in her eyes matching his own. He doesn’t hesitate this time, dipping her into an earth-shattering kiss and everything else fades into the background. 

\----

The drive to Vermont is long in Fred’s old truck, but when she’s wrapped up in Archie’s arms it doesn’t even phase her. He insisted they stay in the wedding attire they wore to the courthouse. 

Veronica looks up at her husband, one hand wrapped around the wheel and the other draped around her, as she admires his profile. She traces delicate fingers over his features; his strong jaw, his sharp nose and his _cute as a button ears._

The blush appears on the side of his neck where she leans in for a light kiss. He sighs contently as she snuggles into his warm side. He presses a soft kiss to her hairline as they drive the remaining miles to their week in Stowe, Vermont. 

Kevin has been telling her all about the charming town. He was so gracious, offering them The Keller Compound for their honeymoon. Archie had gone once, on a summer vacation with the Kellers, he recalled. 

After a few hours, they reach their destination. Veronica looks on in awe at the skiers coming down the mountains and heading up the lift. She hasn’t skied in a few years but can’t wait to get out there with her husband.

They make their way down Main Street, passing by the general store and picturesque chapel. Stowe is everything Kevin said it was, presented perfectly like a postcard. 

Archie laces his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to his mouth to leave a lingering kiss on the back of it. The touch itself might be small, but it keeps the simmer in her belly present. 

The log cabin is much bigger than she imagined, sitting proudly on an expansive plot of land. The snow starts to fall, only adding to its charm. 

Archie parks the truck and tells her to wait inside. He hauls their bags to the front door, as she looks on curiously. 

He makes his way back down the main path, his red hair a stark contrast to the white snow and his boyish smile makes her belly somersault. 

She kinks an eyebrow at him, getting the chuckle she wanted; the one that shows those pointy teeth and adorable dimples. 

The door lurches open, as he scoops her into his arms. She squeals at the suddenness and his hot breath tickles her neck when he tells her _not to forget the bouquet._  

She’s giddy at his excitement and his love for all things tradition. 

Her feet dangle as he makes the trek to the house, and that simmer ignites into a full blown fire reaching all the way to her core. She loves how strong he is, her Archiekins.

_Her husband._

“Ready, Mrs. Andrews?” She nods excitedly, not being able to hold in the girlish giggle that escapes her. 

He makes a show of kicking open the propped door and triumphantly carries her over the threshold. Veronica doesn’t get a second to admire the fine craftsmanship of the log structured interior because his lips latch onto hers immediately. 

She tosses her quickly wilting bouquet _somewhere_ behind her, barely hearing the soft thump as it hits the wooden floors. Her beating heart is the loudest noise in the still house. 

He squeezes Veronica tighter, boosting her up to his height in his arms. “Do you want to eat or go into town or anything?” There’s a sense of nervousness as his amber eyes meet hers. 

She pecks him lovingly on the mouth, adding a little nibble on his top lip, feeling the sigh he breathes out. “Why don’t you carry me to the bedroom, Mr. Andrews?” She purrs. 

His cheeks are as bright as his hair, as he climbs up the stairs two at a time. 

\--

Archie’s heart is beating so fast as he lays her down on the big white bed. The large windows are open, as the snow continues to fall. Veronica smiles up shyly at him, slowly unzipping her white dress. When it falls to the sides, she shimmies it down her body and he can barely process the sight before him. 

He would argue that it was love at first sight when he saw Veronica for the first time on the streets of Manhattan; the way her beauty bewitched him, the way his heart skipped several beats, the way his soul felt like it was leading him directly to her. 

 _But this_. This is something else entirely. 

They’ve belonged to one another in mind and soul for quite sometime now; tonight, though, they can give themselves to each other in body as well.

He leans down quickly for a kiss, whispers an _I love you_ and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. She straightens her leg and points a little foot on his pec, causing him to stop and smile at her. 

Veronica sits up to finish what he started, landing soft kisses all over his torso. She peppers a few extra ones over his heart, he wonders if she can feel it beating for her. 

She lays back down, love shining through her big brown eyes. 

Archie deftly runs his fingers down her neck and over her chest, presented so beautifully for him in white lace. Taking his time, he gently palms her covered breasts, admiring his wedding ring running all over her. 

_His wife._

When she arches her back and props herself up, he wastes no time reaching around to unclasp the flimsy bra keeping her from him.  

He slowly drags the straps down her arms, relishing in the goosebumps in his wake. When the garment is fully off, he’s blinded by the beauty before him. 

He eyes her naked breasts, after imagining so many times in his head and during the lonely nights at boot camp what she would look like. 

She’s unequivocally more perfect than any fantasy he had in his mind. 

Ever since Thanksgiving, she’s allowed him to sneak up her sweater, memorizing the shape and softness of the secret parts of her skin; the skin he wants to love and worship. 

He leans down and kisses across her chest, taking his time covering every inch. 

Veronica trembles in his arms, so he holds her even closer; bringing her up a little so he can feel the curve of her lower back as his tongue languidly licks her peaks. 

Archie feels the guttural groan in his chest when he sucks a nipple deep into his mouth.

When he lays her back against the white pillows, her chocolate eyes are hazy with desire and it awakens something in him he’s never experienced. 

Her raven hair lays in scattered curls and her plump red lips pout. The tan skin of her stomach is so taut and soft, he trails kisses down the center line. 

Archie ghosts his fingers over her matching lace panties, drunk off the heat he feels. He continues all the way down to her garter and matching stockings with little white bows; the best present he’s ever had. 

She looks like a dream, _a goddess_ , like the literal embodiment of heaven smiling up at him. 

He unhooks the satin straps and places soft kisses over the tops of her thighs, shaking under the touch of his tongue. Rolling down the last scrap of lace slowly, he cherishes every bit of skin revealed. 

He moves his hands, one cradling her face and the other down to her core. His fingers move against her wetness, before gently slipping one inside. He watches her face change into pleasure, making sure she’s not in any pain. 

When he gets his rhythm he inserts a second. She feels amazing around his fingers, he could do this to her forever, plans on it. 

Her breathing picks up as her hips cant up to him. “I want you, Archie.” 

Archie could never imagine loving anyone the way he loves Veronica. 

\--

Archie’s length pulses against her bare thigh. He groans against her skin as she touches him for the first time, massaging it and pulling it to where she wants him. 

He rises up on his elbows and gently guides himself to her aching center. She gasps when he finds her entrance. 

It takes a few minutes to get used to his size and for the initial pain to subside. Once she’s comfortable, he starts moving. Their eyes are locked and it’s euphoric, the way he claims her for himself. 

She’s entranced by the magnetic force of their souls becoming one. It feels familiar, like she’s been waiting a lifetime to find the other half of hers. 

Their pants grow heavier as she clutches onto his strong biceps, trying to ground herself as best she can. 

Archie kisses her deeply, swallowing the moans rising in her throat; his weight feels so good on top of her, he feels so good inside of her. 

Veronica looks up into the sweet honeycomb of his eyes while he shows his reverence through his hands and lips. 

He caresses her curves as she feels her body starts to heat up, pleasure ripping through her. 

Archie’s thrusts become more frantic, nearing his release. 

He comes with a cry muffled against her breast and slumps against her. 

They lay like that for some time, eyes and fingertips grazing.  
  
She feels cherished, desired and loved. 

She's so incredibly consumed by his love.  
  
\--

After making love all afternoon, they make a necessary trip to the store to stock up on supplies before night falls. They put away their groceries, planning to make a little pasta to satisfy their need for sustenance. 

Veronica complains about how cold she is, so Archie decides to start a fire. He plops down on the couch and watches the flames before him. 

She joins a few minutes later, perching in his lap. The fire feels amazing against her chilled skin, but Archie’s embrace keeps her even warmer. 

“I wish we could stay here forever,” she sighs wistfully. She leans her head back against his firm chest, exhaling as his fingers comb through her hair.   

“I don’t care where I am, Ronnie. As long as I have you, I’ll be the happiest man in the universe.” 

She doesn’t know how he does it, always saying the right things. But that’s the beauty of Archie Andrews, making her feel so incredibly special. 

\----

Christmas arrives shortly after their return from Vermont, delighted to find that Riverdale has been covered in a blanket of snow. Veronica always told him how magical a white Christmas was, her favorite holiday. As a girl, she had spent time ice skating and enjoying sleigh rides with her family. 

Archie knows how much Christmas means to her, and as her husband he vows to always make it special. 

They sit on the loveseat at Betty and Jughead’s, watching the children excitedly open _one present_ each. He drapes an arm around her, cuddling her close. Fred chuckles, something about _newlyweds_. Archie thinks it will always be like this between them; showering each other with affection. 

Carolers appear at the door, begrudgingly opened by Jughead. Veronica snickers a _bah humbug_ at their friend, making a smirk appear on his face. 

Archie wraps an arm around Veronica’s tiny waist and nuzzles his face into the soft waves of her hair. It’s going to be so much harder to leave her in a few weeks for his next round of training. He wants to give his wife everything she deserves; a big white wedding, a house, a baby. “Let’s plan the big wedding. How do you feel about next Christmas?” 

Wide eyes meet his as she smiles up at him. Rising up on her toes, she lands a sweet kiss on his nose. “I would love that, Archie.”

\----

The last month and a half was nothing short of blissful. They spent all of their time together, alone and with their friends, preparing for Archie’s next round of training. 

Archie is leaving tomorrow, back to Georgia. Except this time, he’d be gone for a little over three months. She has trouble now being without him for a _day,_ three months seems unbearable. 

They have the house to themselves, Fred made some excuse about needing to take care of some things with his crew. Veronica has a suspicion it was to give them a night of privacy before Archie left for OSUT.

Archie promised her when he returned they’d find a house, needing a place of their own.  

They had a lot of plans for their future, so many things to look forward to. But tonight, she doesn’t want to worry about any of it. So she brushes her teeth, discards his shirt and gets into bed where her husband is already sprawled on the small mattress. 

She snuggles in close to his side, enveloped by his strong arms and soft plaid comforter. He strokes her naked back as she starts to drift, her ear pressed against the soft steadiness of his heartbeat. 

\----

Being back at Fort Benning had its ups and downs. 

He had a better idea of what to expect this time around, quickly proving himself to his drill sergeant. He was back to bunking with Mad Dog, working out together twice a day outside of training. Archie’s rigorous routine made his body stronger than it had ever been. 

Mad Dog asked about his _pinup girl_ , to which he proudly corrected him was now _his wife._  

He misses Veronica so much it hurts. He spends his free time rereading her letters and replaying every moment of their extended honeymoon in his mind. She writes him every day, and for that he is grateful. 

Most of the soldiers in his unit receive letters once a week, but his girl never lets a day go by without letting him know how proud she is, how much she loves him and how badly she wishes he was home. 

He feels a pang in his chest, wishing he were home, too. 

After dinner Archie heads to mail call, always the best part of his day. He’s rewarded with his daily envelope, a little lip print covering the seal. 

When he reaches their barracks for personal time, he hastily tears it open. He pulls out her letter, inhaling the familiar scent of her perfume she sprays on each one. But today, there’s something else inside. 

Archie’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets at the picture that falls onto his lap. He still has the portrait she sent him in boot camp, but _this_ is nothing like that. Mad Dog would kid Archie about being one of the only soldiers without a collection of promiscuous pinups, but he had no interest. There was only one girl he wanted to look at, only one girl he ever fantasized about. 

And right now she was bared to him in this picture, wearing only his favorite lingerie set and her diamond ring. He couldn’t look away, wanting so badly to be home with his wife, counting down the days until he was back in Riverdale. 

\--

Veronica was debating for a few days whether to send Archie that picture, but Cheryl had been relentless. She helped her stage it, when she jokingly mentioned she wanted to send something a little _risque_ to her husband. 

She received his follow up letter like clockwork, less poetic than usual. She read it over and over again, feeling his need for her through his words. 

She certainly had no qualms in sending him more like that if they always elicit this type of reaction from him. She loves her sweet Archiekins, but lately she’s missed his primal state. 

He’ll be home in three weeks and she can’t wait. 

Veronica stands in Betty’s bright kitchen where she’s learning to make Archie’s favorite bologna casserole which she plans on cooking for Fred to sample. She’s so grateful for Betty, showing her the domestic ways of the world. Growing up relying solely on the help, these seemingly common tasks are foreign to her. 

It’s been nice to help Fred with some of those duties. 

She’s been spending most of her time with Fred, seeing Betty and Kevin a lot, too. Vegas has taken to her quickly, always finding time to snuggle at the end of the night. 

Her life in Riverdale is pleasant, full of love and friendships she could never dream of having. She misses New York, but only sometimes, since the best memories there are filled with Archie. 

\----

It was small by anyone’s standards; a bit run down, but with a few nails, some paint, and a little elbow grease, the two-story, white colonial on Elm Street would be perfectly suitable for Archie and Veronica and the family they planned to start. 

It was an undertaking. The house was a pet project that Andrews Construction had to abandon because of the Depression and although Veronica had used some of her savings from selling the Pembrooke as the down payment, they still had to make monthly payments to Fred. 

Archie watches as Veronica balances on the ladder, raven locks piled atop her head and held in place with a red handkerchief and some bobby pins. Her short stature means that even with the ladder, she has to rise onto her tiptoes to reach and the position accentuates her small waist and shapely behind. 

She’s wearing a pair of well-fitted denim jeans she borrowed from Betty and one of his flannel shirts, tied up at the bottom because it’s three times too big. She’s humming something under her breath and Archie is content to just stare at her, memorizing the contours of her shape and the smell of her perfume, as if he hasn’t spent the last few weeks acquainting himself with every dip and curve of her body. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Andrews?” Veronica must sense his eyes on her because she’s grinning back at him 

“I’m just admiring the view, Mrs. Andrews.” 

As she climbs down the ladder, she smears pale yellow paint across his cheek with a giggle. 

She tries to run away, but Archie grabs her before she can, tickling her and peppering her face and neck with kisses. 

Yes, married life is good.

\--

The house is coming along quite nicely. The inside is all but finished; the floors are cleaned, sanded, and polished and the walls are patched, primed, and painted. 

There’s only one room left; the yellow room, Archie dubbed it, because of the pale yellow color Veronica insisted they paint it.

“Not that I don’t love it, Ronnie, but why yellow?” She had chosen wallpaper for the living and dining room and earthy tones for the rest of the house. The yellow seemed random at best.

“I thought it might be a nice neutral color for the baby’s room.” She says it so casually, so nonchalant, that Archie doesn’t even realize what she’s said at first. It takes him a moment, but when he almost drops the paint can and looks at Veronica, she’s smiling at him, little tendrils of dark hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and her cheeks flushed from the work and his tickling. 

“Are you...” He sets the paint can down, careful not to spill any of the yellow, and walks over to where she’s standing, worrying a rag between her hands. 

“Mmhmm.” 

Archie grins so wide his cheeks hurt as he picks her up and spins her around in a circle. He quickly sets her down though, glancing at her stomach in concern.

Veronica laughs and takes his hand, laying it across her belly. She’s barely showing; he hadn’t noticed at all, but now that he knows, it’s like she’s glowing, throwing radiant beams of light all around the room. 

He's never been happier. 

\--

Archie thinks that one of the greatest things about being married to Veronica is making love to her whenever and wherever he wants. And now that the inside of the house is nearly finished and they have furniture and decorations, Archie makes it his mission to christen their new home. 

They arrive back to their _love nest_ , as Fred jokingly named it. She may not be a mother _yet_ , but she _is_ the mother of his unborn child so he went out this morning to buy her some flowers before the Mother’s Day breakfast at Betty’s. 

He studies the lovely profile of his wife, while she adorably holds her bouquet, smelling and smiling as she goes. He’s suddenly hit with inspiration. 

Without warning he scoops her up into his arms, bridal style, and he’s gifted with the sweetness of her giggles. He nudges the front door open with his foot and carries his wife over the threshold. _Ever the romantic, Archiekins_. She laughs against his neck. 

They step into their house and he smiles when she playfully tosses the flowers over her shoulder, just like their honeymoon. He doesn’t even notice where it lands. Her small hands frame his face to bring him in for a searing kiss. 

“Where to, Mrs. Andrews?”

“Well, I do need a shower, Mr. Andrews.”

He carries her through their newly decorated master bedroom, into the bathroom.

She stands on her own, when he turns the water on. They strip each other of their clothes and he notices the teeny tiny bump finally visible on her belly. 

The steam is already billowing out onto the condensed mirror as she stands naked before him like an angel, wearing only the halo of her pearls. 

After a heated shower, he carries her to their bed and makes love to her. Outside he can hear the songs of the blue jays coming in through their windows. 

Dazed with pleasure, he barely notices Veronica hitching a leg over his hips as she flips them over. She’s smiling down at him so beautifully so he sits up with her in his lap, needing to be closer. 

Veronica curls her fingers over the arches of his shoulders as she slowly sinks down on him, with his hands wrapped around the circumference of her waist.  
  
He stares up dumbly at her naked beauty. She playfully sucks on his fingers before dragging them down the front of her body.  
  
He shivers at the soft tan skin; watching it react to his wet touch, goosebumps rising and nipples hardening.  
  
Archie is just about knocked out by the feel and sight of her, _his wife_ , all kiss swollen lips and gleaming pearls. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it; the feel of her, the sight of her, the fact that she’s all _his_ .  
  
"I need a kiss, Mrs. Andrews."  
  
She leans down to obey his command when he decides to rock his hips up against hers, wanting to make her come again with that radiant smile on her face.  
  
It’s destiny and fate; they’re soulmates and this is true love.

\----

With Baby Andrews’ room painted, they can finally move on to the exterior improvements to the house and yard. Veronica had been overjoyed that there was a nice, green yard with a huge maple tree for their children to play in; maybe even a puppy.

Now that he knows she’s pregnant, Archie insists on doing the majority of the work; Veronica sits in a chair in the shade below their maple tree, sipping lemonade and reading Shakespeare to him as he paints the house and the picket fence white. 

When Archie comes rattling up the street in Fred’s old truck and enlists Jughead to help him lug a huge plant out of the bed of the Ford, Veronica is sitting on the porch with Betty, while the blonde teaches her how to darn socks. 

“What do you have there, Archiekins?” 

Veronica puts her hands on her hips, taking in her husband’s sweat soaked shirt and dirt stained denim. 

Archie smiles at her and plucks a flower from the far side of the bush, the side she can’t see. When he holds his hand out, there’s a white rose in the center of his palm. Veronica blushes, remembering the first time he’d given her one of these.

“We can put it right here,'' she says, pointing to a nice empty spot right beside the front step. 

Archie smiles, happy and pleased to do whatever it is she wants him to. He tucks the rose behind her ear and kisses her full on the mouth, which only causes her blush to deepen.

Jughead joins Betty on the porch as she pours him a glass of lemonade. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer and they observe their friends, sneaking off eventually to their own home once Archie drags a giggling Veronica through the sprinklers. 

\----

As May fades into June and June fades into July, Archie watches his wife grow with their child. Archie goes to work with his father in the morning and returns to her at night. Veronica fills her days with nesting and quality time with Betty and her children, who have taken to calling her “Auntie V”. 

She and Archie enjoy nights at The Bijou, long walks along Sweetwater River and plenty of shakes wrapped up in a red booth at Pop’s. 

It’s a charmed life she’s living. She had never envisioned this for herself; having been raised the way she was, she had an entirely different future planned out. But looking back, she’s immensely glad that she walked mindlessly into Manhattan traffic that day.

From the very beginning, she had felt inexplicably connected to Archie Andrews; like her soul was holding its breath in anticipation and could finally relax the moment he stumbled into her life. 

She thanks God everyday for him and the life they’ve made together. 

\----

When the leaves start to change, Veronica’s swollen belly is on full display. He finds himself staring at it and kissing it whenever he can. When their child started kicking, he was completely marveled by it. 

He told Veronica it was going to be a girl, but his wife was _certain_ she was carrying a boy. 

Veronica was rarely wrong, but they both secretly held the names of their determined sex from each other, only to be shared when the child came. 

It happens like any other night, dinner with Fred at their house. Veronica feels a pull in her belly and gasps at the table. Archie is at her side in a second, searching for answers to his worried questions on his wife’s face. 

They get in the truck and head to Riverdale General, by the looks and sounds of it, Baby Andrews is coming tonight. 

Fred goes to park the truck when Archie carries Veronica into the lobby, yelling for a wheelchair. 

The nurses usher her into a room to get her set up for delivery. 

Everything happens like a blur. The only thing he focuses on is Veronica’s face, contorting in pain as she struggles to breathe properly. 

Her nails dig into his skin; she could draw blood for all he cares, as long as it resolves the pain. 

After a few more minutes of panting and pushing, the piercing cry of their baby cuts through the air. Veronica throws her head back on the pillow, damp hair sticking to her face. 

The doctor holds up their baby, _their son_ , and Archie’s heart feels incredibly full in this moment. 

He’s handed off to Archie, leaning down so he can share this life changing moment with Veronica. 

She lovingly touches him, rubbing the top of his tiny head. “Look at that little tuft of red hair, Archiekins.” She coos to both him and their baby. 

“So what’s his name, Ronnie?” He’s falling in love all over again, watching his wife and son share these intimate first moments. 

Big brown eyes look up at him, “Archibald Andrews Jr. Or, _to me,_ he'll be Little Archie.” 

\----

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your scheduled programming for this emergency news bulletin. President Roosevelt has released a statement declaring that earlier today, December 7th, 1941, the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor Naval Base in Hawaii from the air.”

The atmosphere turns tense. The Jones home, usually so happy and carefree, goes eerily silent. It’s the beginning of December; a few days after Archie and Veronica’s first anniversary. They’re in the midst of planning their big, white church wedding over dinner at Betty and Jughead’s when they hear the news. 

Veronica is sitting on Archie’s lap and she squeezes his hand impossibly tight as the reality of the situation sets in. 

No one knows what to say. No one has any words. 

When they get home they put their son to bed and head to their room. They’ve both been pretty silent since the news broke. _He can’t go._ She repeats like a mantra in her head. _He can’t._

At some point, she knew he would be going. But not like this, not so soon. Not when they have their whole lives ahead of them, not when their son is still so young and growing, not when their life together has barely begun. 

“Ronnie,” he breathes out. 

She can’t look at him in this moment or she might crack. She’s sad, she’s angry. But mostly she’s desperate; desperate to kiss him and touch him and love him as much as possible. 

Walking to their bed where he sits studying her carefully, she straddles his lap and brings him in for a branding kiss, hoping to express all these emotions she can’t quite put into words right now. 

He understands, pulling her closer by the waist with a grip she’s never felt from him. His expert hands veer from their course on her backside, tangling one into her hair and the other descending down the buttons of her dress. 

She rolls her hips against him, feeling him hard underneath her. Usually she wouldn’t mind being the one in control, but tonight, right now, she wants nothing more than Archie above her, around her, inside of her. She wants to see him and feel him and hear him no matter where she looks or what she does. She doesn’t want to think; she just wants to feel. 

She wants to be consumed by her husband.

When it’s over and they’re laying in bed, breathing still erratic and sweat cooling against their  skin, Archie pulls her into his chest and she lays her head on his heart, listening to it beat and letting it lull her into a dreamless sleep.

\----

He holds her face delicately between his palms, rememorizing every single detail and committing it to memory. 

“You better not make me wait long, Archie Andrews. Or cause me any suffering. Do you understand?” He knows she’s trying to be brave with her biting words. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Ronnie.” 

She reaches her hands up to play with his ears as her face transitions to vulnerability, her big eyes glistening. “Just make it back to me, Archiekins.” She breathes out. 

He ducks down, needing to lose himself in her kiss one more time, unlocking all the love in the world. He needs to make sure she knows how much he loves her, how he couldn’t do anything without her love fueling him. 

The conductor yells for any remaining passengers to board the train. Her grip becomes tighter; he hears her breathing pick up. 

Archie slings his bag over his shoulder, before scooping his girl up into his arms. He breathes her in deeply, inhaling her sweet scent with his nose buried deep in her raven locks before getting on and finding his seat. 

Veronica is still clutching his hand through the window as the train begins to move. 

He thinks of the first time he met her, curls bouncing and little heels clicking on concrete. 

“Promise you’ll come back to me,” She says, running alongside the train as it picks up speed, “promise me.”

He loves her more than anything in this universe, certain they will always find their way back to each other. 

“I promise. I love you, Veronica.” 

He wants to remember this for the rest of his life, her fingers weaved in his, before they slip out as she comes to the end of the platform and falls out of focus.

\----

Veronica gushed about France all the time. She had been once as a child and the sights had stuck with her forever. It was something she had shared with Archie during their first week together and then later on in the letters they exchanged while he was at bootcamp.

The France he’s in right now is not the one of Veronica’s memories, but rather a broken and defeated one, taken over by the Nazi’s as they made their way westward. 

He hopes that someday, when this God forsaken war is over and the world is safe again, he can take her back and she can show him all the joys of this place she loves, just like she did in New York during the first week they spent together.

It’s Veronica that keeps him going. When everything becomes a little too much and he feels like giving up because he’s _so tired_ and the screams and the gunfire drown out everything else, he thinks of her, at home in Riverdale with their son and family and friends, anxiously awaiting his return and he keeps going. 

He made a promise and he damn well intends to keep it.

\----

Veronica is standing on the porch, watering their rosebush when the soft _click click click_ of a bicycle comes up the road. Little Archie is laying in his cradle, the mobile his father made him spinning above his head as he coos at it. 

She looks up and her stomach sinks. Everyone knows what it means when the Western Union man comes to town to make a delivery. 

She stands frozen to the spot, unable to move, continuing to pour water into the pot to the point where it overflows. 

He unlatches the gate, the one Archie had so meticulously painted, and makes his way up the pathway. He’s dressed head-to-toe in black, and as Veronica looks at him, tears gathering in her eyes, he reminds her of the angel of death. 

Her hands are shaking so much she drops the watering can. She doesn’t even flinch as cold water hits her bare feet. 

She snatches the pale yellow envelope from the man’s hand before he can say anything, tearing it open and reading it aloud, her voice and hands shaking violently. 

“The U.S. Army regrets to inform you that your husband, Sergeant Archibald Andrews, has been declared missing following action in France…” 

Little Archie begins to fuss, wanting his mother, and Veronica goes to him, picking him up and cradling him to her chest. 

“He’s not dead. Missing isn’t dead.”

“Of course not, Ma’am.” The Western Union man says, holding back tears of his own. 

“My husband isn’t dead.” 

\----

Veronica shows up at Fred’s with little Archie bouncing on her hip. He looks at her sympathetically, as he takes his grandson into his arms. She kisses his cheek and runs upstairs before she can break down in front of him.  
  
She could blindly make her way to her beloved's boyhood bedroom, even if just by the smell.  
  
Slipping on an old tee shirt of Archie's, she pulls back his blankets and snuggles in. The picture of them during their first week is taped on his wall and the tears begin to fall.  
  
In her heart, she still feels him. Their souls are tied to each other, and although her depression is real, it doesn't feel like the cord's been cut quite yet.

There's no closure like this. Maybe there never will be. 

But being here, in the town he loves with the people who _know_ him, she feels closer to Archie than ever.  
  
The door pushes open following a creak in the steps, she expects Vegas to curl up at her feet, like he's been doing as of late. But instead she feels the warm embrace of slender arms, and inhales the calming scent of vanilla.  
  
"I'm here, V."

\----

The June sun feels good against her chilled skin. Veronica sits on the porch swing, the one she watched Archie build, as she says a quick prayer. Next week will be Archie’s 26th birthday, and she asks God to send him home to her.  

Kevin throws a ball in the front yard with her growing son, the spitting image of his father. She peppers his freckled cheeks with kisses daily, almost breaking down every time they start to blush. He’s got Archie’s ears, too. _Cute as a button_ , she tells her son, the same thing she would always tell her husband. 

Betty calls in from the kitchen, _lunch is just about ready._ Ever since Archie’s disappearance his friends, _their friends_ , have taken on so much to help out in the Andrews’ life while she holds onto hope. 

Kevin tells Little Archie they’ll keep playing once they’re finished eating when Jughead scoops him up and sits him on his shoulders. 

Clutching her rosary and the letter received a month after he was declared missing, she tells the boys she’ll join them in a minute. She gets an understanding nod from Jughead. 

She feels a hot tear roll down her cheek as she stares at the rose bush her husband planted, blooming today for the first time in three years. 

 

 

 

_My Dearest Veronica,_

 

_I miss you. Sometimes I forget where I am for a split second and I expect to see your smiling face or hear your sweet laugh._

_The only comfort I find in battle is that you’re in Riverdale with our son, waiting for me to come home. I see you every night in my dreams. I hope you see me, too._

_I would give anything to be back in Vermont, holding you in my arms by the fire. The memory alone is enough to keep me warm during the cold, lonely nights._

_Whatever happens, I have faith that your love will keep me alive. I will fight my way back to you, Veronica. I promise._

 

 

_Forever Yours,_

_Archie_

 

 

 

 

- 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I hope you enjoyed the 40's. Hopefully I'll be back with a better note but I'm on vacation and wanted to post this. With so much sadness comes so much happiness. Stay hopeful. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what may have happened :) and if you picked up on any easter eggs planted. 
> 
> This chapter is not only dedicated to, but would NEVER have happened without Katie <3 Since the fic was planned, I knew I would recruit her for the 1940's. Her war knowledge, beautiful writing and love for Varchie shine through these passages. She transformed into a beloved beta, stayed up late helping me plan and write, all while holding my hand, keeping the angst in check and talking through all the doubts I had (there were several). I cannot express the gratitude, Katie. You're a gem, a lifesaver, a valued friend, I LOVE YOU <3
> 
> Thanks to the readers, reviewers, the ladies of Varchiedale and, of course, my Golden Girls<3 Love ya'll so much. 
> 
> Title inspired by Dick Haymes' This Time The Dream's On Me
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh
> 
> Until next time, see you in the 50's!


	4. dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars align again for Archie and Veronica. Enjoy this version of them in the 1950s <3

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this_

 

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Veronica Lodge powders her nose at the pristine makeup table, listening to the crowd on the other side of the velvet curtain.

Kevin dotingly waits on her for whatever she needs, here to support her on a big night. Veronica has never suffered from stage fright in her life. But the thought of someone specifically asking for her to serenade a certain infatuated baseball player, she feels _something_ that makes her a bit on edge.

Trying to push out the thoughts of his friend going to such extremes to make it happen, gets her heart fluttering. Just a little.

She doesn't indulge in the vices of Hollywood anymore, decidedly catapulting her inhibitions in the poised swig of imported champagne. Which is what will aide in her needed confidence for this little performance.

Having just wrapped on their latest film, she and Kevin have a few months of downtime before awards season and heading to Cannes.

Although Veronica's time off this summer will be grueling, filled with press tours and paid appearances the studio _suggested._

She met Kevin in New York years ago, a time in their lives they longingly refer to as their _whimsical yesteryear._ They were a select few privileged enough to train with the great Pierre Petit.

They became close almost instantly, bonding over their craft. Kevin was a phenomenal performer as well.

Veronica grew up a prominent beauty queen paraded around the pageant circuit by her wealthy, society status crazed parents. She checked off the triple threat of acting, dancing and singing at an early age but little did that matter.

The agent who spotted the pair only cared that she was beautiful. Just like her parents, raising her to find comfort in her gifted vanity.

And her, now, critically acclaimed _sex appeal._

She and Kevin were quickly flown to Los Angeles for fittings and screen tests. Veronica was immediately swept up in the glossy glamour of Tinseltown.

The studio brought them in for a few read throughs of various scripts and fell in love with their chemistry. They were quickly offered contracts to sign as costars in several feature films over six years. Having her attorney add a few stipulations, they agreed, and their careers took off.

They found neighboring mansions in Bel Air, wanting to live nearby.

As a male, Kevin was offered a higher contract, but Veronica had come from money and, at the time was just happy to be on this whirlwind with her best friend; to be living her dream. It was useless trying to fight for her wage until she was a star of the studio. Then she’d show them.

Of course, once the public was introduced to _Monica Posh,_ the films were a success. She’d become a household name and held her stardom as leverage for her salary.

They demanded more of her on screen and the studio turned around and offered her _the big bucks._

Tonight, she's singing at the swanky Palmer House for a baseball player’s birthday party in Chicago. With the brutal schedule of making films, she rarely gets to sing or dance.

Veronica once thought she would end up more of a Cyd Charisse than an Elizabeth Taylor, so she takes the opportunities when she can. 

It's only a few songs but she was promised a few cocktails and can guarantee a good time with her friend, so they rented a suite at The Drake for tonight.

“You should see all the athletes out there, V. Whew. I'll be watching more baseball from now on.” Kevin chuckles. “Maybe you'll meet a worthy one tonight.”

She joins in his laughter, knowing his commitment to his longtime lover, Marmaduke “Moose” Mason, and the attraction to his features resembling those of Montgomery Clift.

“The only male company I desire this week is yours, dear Kevin. I am here for work.” She brushes him off while pretending to inspect a nail.

Veronica hasn't had a man in her bed for some time, never trusting the vapid ones in her circles.

She was fooled during her first few months in Hollywood. Nicholas St. Clair, also a native New Yorker, wooed her with his cunning charms. She was impressed as he was starting his own production company. It was a hard feat to make it big, but he had the trust fund to do it.

St. Clair Studios was looking for new, young talent. He offered to buy Kevin and Veronica out of their current contracts, promising to make them the stars and they almost jumped ship; until she caught Nicholas wooing some of that new, young talent on the desk in his office.

She licked her wounds and thrived on stardom, but it might be nice to find a fun fling this week.

Their manager, Elio, knocks on the dressing room door announcing it’s showtime. Veronica smiles and nods her head, obediently, like she always does.

After adapting to her stage name, since they found her real one to be a syllable beat too long, the studio wanted her to dye her hair. Refusing to ruin her raven locks with peroxide for a part, she fought them tooth and nail. _Gentlemen don’t always prefer blondes._

Of course, that didn’t stop them from having the makeup artists fit her for a blonde wig in her second film.

After a swipe of red on her lips, she smooths out the black satin dress and adjusts the diamond collar draping her neck.

Elio points out the player she's serenading in the audience among a sea of men in suits and ties, his phosphorescent red hair as bright as the sun under the lights.

Veronica feels a shiver up her spine at the sight of him. She doesn’t have much time to enjoy the sight before they’re signaling her to begin.

 _Showtime_.

\--

Archie Andrews sits at the front table in the hotel bar, receiving another drink from his teammate, Reggie Mantle.

After college Archie was drafted to the major leagues, earning a spot on the Chicago White Sox. He was glad to be living near his parents in the city where he grew up.

Baseball careers are never secure, and his agent warned him he'd been scouted and there were even talks he could be traded to another team at the end of the season with a bigger paycheck, which all sounded swell.

But Archie was just happy to play ball.

He was voted MVP last year and this season has been a major success.

The team went all out for his birthday at their favorite spot, luckily having two home games this week to celebrate.

Reggie hired an actress to sing at the party. Not just an actress but _the actress,_ the actress that Archie has thought about too many times.

Archie has seen plenty of films with the alluring _Monica Posh_ , the most beautiful starlet in all of Hollywood; _the girl of his_ _dreams_. He can't believe Reggie actually made this happen.

He certainly owes him one.

Receiving lots of ridicule and teasing from his teammates for being so infatuated by a movie star, Archie always brushes them off.

It’s not just her looks, which is what they see. Of course, she’s beautiful but she just sparkles a little more than the rest of them, something about her is just spellbinding on screen. It’s the darkness of her hooded eyes, the shade of her velvet black hair and that laugh. That laugh that gets him all warm inside.

But no, he’s never met her.

A lot of women show interest in Archie, he’s a successful ball player after all but he’s a hopeless romantic at heart. He believes meeting his soulmate should feel something like a home run.

It’s also why he’s drawn to the types of movies his dream girl stars in.

He wipes his clammy hands against his suit pants and takes another swig of the amber liquor to calm his nerves. Especially since _his parents_ are here while he’s about to be serenaded by the most gorgeous girl in the universe.

The lights dim and the spotlight hangs over the stage, Reggie clasps a hand on his shoulder.

Monica makes her way to the center, accompanied by a deafening round of applause and a few whistles from his guests.

She's a vision.

She's really here, for _his_ birthday.

_And she's even more beautiful in real life._

The sultry tone of her voice fills the bar, sounding like angelic music to his ears. The lyrics sound melodic as she croons _dream a little dream of me._

 _Is she being ironic?_ Does she know how often she occupies his? 

Her bewitching eyes scan the room through the set and land on everyone but him, enchanting each person in her wake.

It makes him a little jealous to not have her attention, but it gives him a few moments to cool the blush surely covering his hot skin.

She starts moving across the stage, the swaying of her hips is hypnotizing. Making her way down the wooden steps, she finally sets her sights on him.

Locking eyes with her feels like coming home, he’s absolutely marveled by her. She boldly drags a manicured nail across his shoulder, goosebumps rising on his arms at her touch.

The music fades and her singing stops when she stands before him. Daintily draping an arm around his shoulders, she playfully perches right on his lap.

His mind is wiped blank and he can’t think of anything but the scent of her perfume, can’t see anything but the brown of her eyes piercing his.

Archie feels so nervous, feeling the weight of her on top of him. Going with it, he cautiously curls an arm around her waist to steady her.

Surely, he must be dreaming when she trembles at the contact and gives him a breathy _Happy Birthday, Archie Andrews._

\--

Veronica ends her set and lands a bright red kiss on the birthday boy’s matching cheek before finding Kevin at the bar where he has a flute of champagne waiting.

The band takes over and she takes a deep breath and shakes off whatever _that_ was.

After years of working together, they can read each other like a script; body language, a hand gesture, even a simple glance can give away more than she wants.

He shoots her a knowing smile and hands her the glass.

“Thank you, darling.” She wastes no time tipping her head back.

“Well, wasn’t that exciting.” He jeers.

Ever composed, Veronica feels an uncharacteristic blush creep up her cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He raises an eyebrow. “ _Ok_. Well then, I guess I must have imagined the heat, about to set the hotel ablaze. I thought I would have to call CFD to come tame the fire.”

She rolls her eyes, keeping her cool, though his touch still lingers. “I admit he is _very_ handsome, but you know I don’t date athletes. They’re good at playing games, which I have absolutely no time for, Kev.”

He means well, always wanting her to find her Prince Charming. Veronica has to tell him to cool it sometimes, when he takes the matchmaking too far.

She downs the Dom Perignon and flicks her bejeweled wrist, needing another.

After living in Hollywood for several years, the illusioned glamour has revealed its superficiality and she has zero patience for fakeness. She speaks the truth, holding off for something _real_ ; something past the next contract.

Kevin's focus is elsewhere while Veronica relishes in the bubbly already getting her to where she wants to be.

Archie Andrews is _adorable_ ; cute as a button even. But his physique gets her thinking much more sinfully.

She sets the glass down in front of her, only half full, when Kevin calls to get her a refill. She raises an eyebrow. “You're going to want another. Ginger stallion is approaching.”

Veronica spins around from the bar, breath catching in her throat when she sees a braver, albeit blushing Archie Andrews heading right for her.

\--

“Go, Andrews!” Reggie lands a punch to his arm, nudging him forward from his rooted place among the tables.

Archie shakes his head, _there's no way he's going over there._

“It's your party, your _birthday_. Thank her for coming and tell her how much you loved her performance.” His friend wiggles his jet-black eyebrows suggestively.

Archie wishes he could confidently approach women like Reggie, charming them with a good line and slicked back hair. But he's much shyer. And with her? Archie feels tongue tied just _looking_ at her. He can’t imagine _talking_ to her.

After another whiskey, they're joined by a few more teammates and Archie decides he's doing it.

It _is_ his party and she _is_ the girl of his dreams. He never wants to look back on tonight and dwell on what he would have done had he been confident.

He starts moving with purpose, as if fearing the whiskey induced courage will fade any second.

She turns toward him, smiling when their eyes meet.

 _He's a goner_.

“Hi.” He lets out, less shaky than he anticipated.

“Hi.” She smiles back at him. There’s a little smirk tugging at her painted lips and it gets his heart thundering away in his chest.

“Thank you, for singing. On my birthday.”

She smiles and it turns him to goo, melting into a pathetic puddle before her.

Kevin excuses himself for a while, wanting to meet _some of the team._

After leaving them alone, she asks him questions about his life. She seems happy with all of his answers, eyes dancing with delight every time he scratches his neck or splutters out an incoherent response.

He can’t help but observe her eyes shining brighter than the expensive looking diamonds on her neck.

She giggles at his jokes, grazes his arm and is most polite when she asks to meet his parents. She compliments Mary’s dress, though she doesn't receive the friendliest greeting his mother is capable of giving. But she charms Fred in no time.

It gets his stomach doing a few somersaults. They enjoy another cocktail when Fred and Mary retreat home, probably as to not embarrass him further.

She drapes a gloved arm across the mahogany bar, dark eyes penetrating deep into his soul. “Tell me something real.” She requests.

He doesn’t want to disappoint her, but he also doesn’t want to overwhelm her either.

Feeling a cheeky grin tugging at his lips, he breathes out. “This has been the best birthday of my entire life,” he confesses.

She smiles the tiniest of smiles, worrying a red lip between her teeth.

“Your turn,” he boldly says.

Her eyes run all around his face, lingering on his lips, before making their way back to meet his. “My real name is Veronica.”

 _Veronica_.

It feels intimate, knowing something about her others don’t. “I think Veronica suits you better,” he jokes.

Their moment is interrupted when Kevin returns, curling an arm around hers. She makes an excuse of having to go, they have an early flight tomorrow.

She gifts him one more kiss on his cheek, and a breathy _Nighty-night, Archiekins_ before strutting out of the lobby.

She turns back, flipping her raven curls over a shoulder and shooting him a sultry wink, looking like his dreams personified. His eyes are glued to the curve of her hips.

Kevin turns to him, slipping a piece of parchment into his hand. “Don’t make me regret this. I’d start with white roses, they're her favorite.”

And just like that, they’re gone. Leaving him with a burning cheek and an eggshell card containing the ten most coveted digits he’s ever received.

\----

Veronica has grown accustomed to receiving extravagant gifts from her admirers, rarely lifting a finger to seek out any single one of them. Really, they've all been meaningless, just like the dull men who sent them.

But the weekly bouquets she receives from Archie Andrews get her heart fluttering, though she generally prefers diamonds.

She finds herself looking forward to their scheduled calls, eating up all his sweet words like bonbons.

At first, she was a _little_ annoyed with Kevin's meddling, but she's never been more interested in a man. She's spent less and less time complaining.

She loves how devoted he is to his family and the time he spends at the Children’s Memorial Hospital, bringing joy to sick patients. She also loves that no matter how rough her day has been, he always manages to make her happy.

Her mansion feels lonely most nights once Andre and Smithers retire to the servant’s quarters, but the sound of his warm laughter accompanied with Ella Fitzgerald on her record player keeps her ensconced in a blanket of comfort.

Archie calls her almost nightly, exchanging little nicknames and adorable chuckles on the line. She wishes she could see the way his face blushes, the bolder he gets with every conversation.

The past few weeks she's been following the schedule of the White Sox. She told him if they were meant to see each other again, they would. But night after night she has been unable to vanish him from her dreams. Not that she really wants to.

There’s just _something_ that draws her to him, and she is too impatient for fate to take its time bringing them together again. She wants to see him, wants to kiss him; and she’ll make it happen.

She knows he’ll be in NYC this week for their three games against the Yankees, followed by the Monday night gala hosted by the team. It’s not an event she would normally RSVP with a yes, but as fate _would_ have it, she was invited as well.

Though there are not many society events she isn’t invited to attend, most desperate to have her there for publicity. So, she may have splurged on the coveted Harry Winston canary drop earrings and retrieved her never worn chartreuse chiffon Balenciaga gown for a quick trip to the Big Apple.

She smirks mischievously and playfully curls the phone cord around her index finger, listening to the deep rumble of his groan when he complains about his first gala and having to wear a tux and _how boring it’ll be._

Veronica feels like a giddy teenage girl keen on the quarterback. She can’t wait to surprise him.

\----

Archie is suited up inside his hotel room overlooking Central Park. Through his conversations with Ronnie, he’s learned about her prestigious Manhattan upbringing.

And that she’d like to make her way back to the East Coast someday.

He really can see her here, all fast pace and no nonsense.

The season wraps up in just under a month and he can’t wait. He loves playing ball, but his schedule keeps it hard to enjoy a relationship.

Or even start one.

He’s ready to court Veronica Lodge and charm her before somebody else does. He’s thankful for the time she gives him now, but he just needs to see her again.

Planning a fishing trip with his father followed by an _extended_ stay in Los Angeles have him looking forward to the fall.

He meets Reggie out front to head to the event. The August night is welcoming as they scout a cab in the busy city.

His friend talks incessantly over the prospect of meeting the ladies of high society, but there’s only one girl on Archie’s mind these days.

Heaving a sigh, with not much to look forward to, he takes in the hotel lobby’s intricate design and accepts the flute of champagne offered from the waiter holding a polished tray.

Reggie wastes no time whisking a pretty blonde off to dance, passing his empty glass to Archie.

Throngs of people weave in and out while he sips his drink, standing on the outskirts of the room and rocking back on the heels of his cognac wingtip shoes, just observing.

He finishes his glass and decides that maybe he should mingle.

The melody of a new song starts as another one fades out, when his eyes catch something bright in his peripheral.

He _should_ be surprised, even shocked at how things _just happen_ sometimes; but nothing that happens with Veronica Lodge feels like coincidence.

Glimmering under the grandeur chandeliers, she locks eyes with him and winks; making her way down the extravagant staircase.

His heart is thundering away in his chest just like last time, ears getting hot as he moves quickly through the crowd. Meeting her just as she completes her descent, he extends a hand. It earns him the most beautiful smile.

Her gloved hand sits in his perfectly, like his missing puzzle piece. His heart stutters just a little.

He hasn't seen her in a month, only in his dreams and on screens whenever he can watch her, but her beauty up close takes his breath away, swept up in all the magic that is Veronica Lodge.

“Hi.” He gets out eventually.

He needs to pinch himself and confirm he's just lost in another dream.

But then the curve of her brow gets his blood warm. “Hi.” She smiles knowingly. “I had a feeling you’d be here.” 

He proposes a dance, wanting to feel her in his arms as they sway to the music. They’re engulfed by people as soon as his hand curls around her tiny waist, everyone wanting her attention.

She air kisses a few actresses he recognizes, throwing a wave resembling something like royalty to others. A few men try to approach her, and Archie can’t help but dislike the way their eyes roam her figure.

Veronica is a bombshell in her own right, captivating the likes of thousands, but right now, she’s on _his_ arm and he just wants to twirl her around the dancefloor.

Frank tosses her a wink and a smile while he croons the crowd, and Archie can’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the universe.

\--

Veronica is helplessly falling head over her Ferragamo heels for the man beaming down at her. He is as gorgeous as he is kind and she wants him all for herself.

Fate miraculously brought him into her life, and he’s stolen her heart, as stealthy as a jewel thief in the night.

She studies him up close; the menacing scar between his eyes, the one above his brow and she feels proud, knowing what caused them and when they happened. She studies the way his ears redden at her teasing and how his beautiful mouth curls up at the side when she flirts brazenly.

To the people whirling around them, she’s someone else; always acting and giving the crowd what they want.

But Archie is learning the real her, making it past the roadblocks; heroically climbing the towered walls surrounding her and slaying the dragon guarding her heart.

He looks _so innocent_ , Veronica can’t get enough of him, or that blush. He’s already so precious to her, more valuable than all the jewels in the world.

The feel of being in his arms is something she will look forward to every day until they’re together again. He dips her backwards, and she can’t help but melt into his strong hold when his honeycomb eyes shine down at her.

She laughs freely every time he twirls her, champagne starting to buzz her brain and focusing only on him.

“Do you want to escort me back to my hotel?” There’s that blush again, painting the tips of his adorable ears.

“Yes please,” he chuckles.

She grabs her beaded bag and pulls him by the hand, uncaring of any spectators.

Without Smithers, she is forced to hail a cab. It impresses Archie as he holds the door open for her.

Veronica gives the driver her hotel address, not missing the quirk of Archie’s eyebrow. “That’s where I’m staying, too.” He earnestly exclaims.

Of course, she knew that; she had Elio find out where the team would be staying upon their arrival from Baltimore.

She knows he only has the first half of tomorrow free before they’re traveling again, and she’s using her night to visit Abuelita before heading back to California. Dread appears on his face, she feels it too, knowing their time will be cut short once again.

Two pink spots appear more prominently under his cheekbones when he asks if she would join him for a picnic in Central Park in the morning. She agrees, feeling absolutely smitten.

He pays the fare and bids the driver a good evening before rushing out to get the door for her. Veronica wraps a hand around his firm bicep and steps out onto the sidewalk. The summer evening is beautiful, and she wants to remember it forever.

Maybe this happens and they part ways like she does with most of the lovers she's had. But something just keeps pulling her to him, like their hearts are tethered to each other.

Veronica doesn't generally daydream such nonsense, but lately he's got her thinking about the concept of soulmates.

Archie diverts their path to the entrance, holding her by the waist and rubbing little circles over the fabric of her dress on her hip bones.

“Ronnie,” he stares deep into her eyes. “Can I please kiss you?”

The innocence of it all makes her swoon, this perfect gentleman. She loves how sweet he is, even though she has every intention of inviting him to spend the night with her; feeling like they're already connected in the most intimate of ways.

She pulls him closer by the lapels of his jacket and looks seriously into his penetrating gaze. “I was hoping you would, Archiekins.”

It's unlike anything she's ever experienced. The August air is muggy but the only feeling she registers is the fire coursing through her veins.

Cars are honking at each other, zooming past them like a Monet, but all she can hear is the music beginning to swell in her head.

He holds her tight while she clings on for dear life, knowing that this is about to change everything.

\----

Archie packed his things and arrived on a flight to Los Angeles this morning, accompanied by Reggie.

He’s staying for the weekend, but Archie has booked a room at the Beverly Hills Hotel through next month.

He plans on spending as much time with Veronica as he can, knowing she’s got some time off during the upcoming holidays. It's quite rare for both of their schedules to be so light.

Plus, he has a few things to negotiate while he’s in town.

She sent her driver, Smithers, to collect the boys at the hotel. The older gentleman is kind, he’s heard so many good things from Ronnie. He tells them that Miss Veronica’s party is already in full swing.

Reggie has not stopped talking about this twist of fate, constantly reminding Archie that _he_ was the one who made this happen.

Which is also what he said while begging to be brought to this party.

Reggie rarely feels intimidated by females, a successful athlete who welcomes their interest at most opportunities. But the women of Hollywood are an entirely different flock, he insisted; the _cool, untouchable bevy of bombshells._

Archie is still listening to his friend, but he's eyeing the slick streets lined with palm trees and expensive foreign cars passing by.

Reggie’s rambling fades into the starry November night as they approach Veronica's home. _He’s fascinated,_ taking in every detail he can.

Smithers drives through the iron gates of the estate and rounds the statue-filled fountain.

White rose bushes line the stone path, all the way up to the double oak doors. He smiles, holding a bouquet of identical flowers in his shaking hands.

Another man greets them; he’s younger and taller than Smithers. He assumes it to be her guard, Andre.

He checks the list before him to confirm their invitation. Archie imagines she must get gatecrashers if anyone knows where she lives.

He's used to fans and press but it's nowhere near the magnitude of Veronica's star power.

A mountain of gifts sits atop the massive mahogany dining table, lined with green regency armchairs.

They pass through a sitting room, adorned in paintings and decorated in a rich sea of lapis lazuli.

Archie shakes his head, admiring the way her bright personality shines through each room.

Like the siren she is, Veronica commands his attention immediately. She’s looking over the railing and chatting with a costar, Cheryl Blossom, but he still gravitates toward her.

She stands on the cantilever staircase, like a queen holding court in her immaculate stone castle.

Raising her martini to speak to the audience now gathered beneath her, she smiles and scans the crowd. “Thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate in my honor,” she jokes. “Now fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night.”

Her guests applaud the iconic line, erupting in cheers as glasses clink and the band continues to play.

When her eyes meet his, he holds her gaze and it feels like it's _just them._ It's the most extravagant party he's ever attended; hundreds of guests standing between them in her galleried foyer, but he only sees her.

Veronica saunters over to him, greeting and air kissing celebrities as she goes, looking like his happily ever after in a shiny purple dress.

His eyes travel from her lovely face and linger as he studies her hourglass figure on perfect display in the form fitting material.

He's grateful to know what she looks like underneath it.

“Archiekins,” she greets.

She places a hand on his forearm, the other behind his neck and rises on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

Surely his blush gives him away as he sheepishly reveals the items in his other hand and offers a _Happy birthday, Ronnie._

But then there’s a hint of a blush on the apples of her cheeks and his heart soars.

She graciously greets _Reginald_ , teasing him with his given name, but makes up for it when she introduces a few of her friends.

“Reggie, meet _Jane_ and _Jayne_.” The two beauties engage in conversation with Reggie in the middle, while Veronica takes the opportunity to pull Archie into a private cellar.

“You better give Reggie your room key now. You’re not leaving tonight, lover boy.” She’s whispering hotly against his neck, trailing her lips up and giving him goosebumps.

He can’t help running his hands voraciously all over her body, groaning against her mouth when her teeth are sinking into his lower lip.

\----

It’s been a month since Archie’s arrival in Hollywood and it just _feels right_ , having him here. It feels like something she wants forever, especially with the holiday cheer all around them.

They’ve enjoyed wild nights partying at Coconut Grove and skinny dipping in Veronica’s pool, making love under the cascading water of the grotto until the early hours of the morning.

Calmer nights consist of private dates wrapped up incognito in her silver BMW cabriolet, sharing shakes under the lights of Stan’s Drive-In, after cruising along Sunset Boulevard.

Last night they enjoyed a night out. Archie wanted to treat her to a fancy dinner after receiving the best news of his life. And now hers.

His agent informed him of his draft to the newly relocated _Los Angeles_ Dodgers and that he would be put on the sixty-day transfer list over the summer.

He looked adorable with his freckled face covered with red lip prints and his hair messy from her excessive tugging on the way over to the restaurant.

Veronica even spent thirty minutes going down on him in the bathroom at Romanoff’s. She would've just dipped under the pristine tablecloth if there weren’t cameras everywhere.

The maître d' held their spot when she slipped him a few hefty bills and explained that they _simply needed air_. She would have kept going had Archie not been so revved up.

She couldn’t help herself, she’s just so _proud_ of him.

Needing a car in LA, Archie contemplated over their shared peach flambée what his big purchase would be. Veronica knew there was one make and model he favored but felt foolish paying that kind of money.

His humbleness and nobility are admirable, these traits only attract her more.

He paid for their meal using his new signing bonus before Veronica stopped by another table to introduce him to Lauren and her beloved Bogie.

She politely declined when they offered a round of sherry, saying she needed her beauty sleep for an early call time. She just needed to go home, get naked and straddle her man.

Of course, she took him back and had her way with him, worshiping every taut line of his perfect body. It got her thinking of them really being together. _Forever_.

So, when morning came, Veronica spoiled him with a delicious cup of her expensive coffee and dozens of kisses before encouraging Archie to make the splurge. It’s what he deserves for always giving his time and money to those who need it more than him; so real and so _good._

He sounded like a little boy talking to his father over the phone, rattling off facts about his potential new car at the speed of light. She didn't understand a thing he said, but she happily hung on to the joy in his voice.

Twirling her in the foyer with a sweet kiss to her cheek, he was off to buy the car. He’d take her _somewhere special,_ he promised cheerfully.

They really do have so much to celebrate now that he's officially moving to the west coast.

She hears the purr of his engine as he passes through the gate. Barreling past the front door in her cigarette pants and leopard print ballet flats, she feels her breath quicken; he’s a jaw dropping vision zipping past the symmetrical sycamore trees.

The car is amazing, just like he said it was. But she wasn't prepared for the sight before her and the instant effect it has on her now.

His golden Ferrari convertible, fitting for her handsome golden boy.

Surely, he's unaware of just how _sexy_ he looks in his new ride. Admiring the way his red hair gleams against the fresh gilded paint, she thinks of all the reasons she adores him; his charismatic way of life she constantly craves.

Rounding the fountain with a mile-wide smile, she rushes to greet him. He looks at her expectantly, wiggling his full brows over the rim of his aviators.

She makes a show of pushing her own tortoiseshell sunnies slowly down the bridge of her nose, checking out the car.

Archie puts it in park and springs out of the seat, not bothering to exit the conventional way. She can’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm. He pulls her in for a passionate kiss, dipping her and holding her like he’ll never let go.

It’s an intimate moment, but not unexpected. This is just how they are, always needing to bask in each other’s love and tenderness.

 _Love_.

Archie brings her upright and opens the door for her. She settles into the leather and leans over for a kiss when he’s back in his seat.

“What do you think, Ronnie?”

“Well, it only adds to your overall appeal.”

He chuckles as she teases him, sliding a hand over her thigh. It's seventy degrees today with minimal humidity, yet his touch sends fire coursing all over her body.

Archie throws his head back in laughter as he drives when she shares a silly joke. She drapes her arm along the back of the leather seat, fingers carding through the soft hair on the nape of his neck.

Parked alongside an elevated street with the Hollywood Hills as their backdrop, she sits wrapped up in his arms as they admire the picturesque view in his first big purchase.

“God, Ronnie. I wish you would have been my girl in high school. You would’ve looked adorable in my letterman.”

Her heart swells for her All-American boy. He does this sometimes; wonders aloud about them transcending time and other ages with each other.

It’s cheesy, but she never grows tired of it, picturing herself with him in any life.

She cuddles against him closer for a chaste kiss, thumb gliding under his jaw and moving her tongue along the seam of his lips.

“Well, it’s not the Lover’s Lane in your sweet suburban fantasy, but this’ll do.” She murmurs against his mouth. “Would you have pinned me, too?” She flirts with a raised brow.

He changes their positions, quite literally pinning her against the leather before cupping her face and kissing her like his life depends on it. “You bet I would.”

She realizes that _this_ _is_ the forever she's been longing for.

\----

Archie brings a bouquet of her favorites, amethyst bracelet suggested by Kevin and a box of chocolate covered strawberries to her house. He's a little nervous about to spend his first adult Valentine’s Day with the leading lady in his life.

He hasn’t had a Valentine since his childhood best friend, Betty Cooper, in the second grade.

He is hopelessly in love with Veronica, always grateful that he gets to call her by her real name and love her the way nobody else does.

Lately, she's been swept up with Kevin and her team for awards season, next on their list is the Golden Globes. They’re both nominated, along with their film, keeping Veronica’s stress level high.

He's even smelled a hint of cigarette smoke on her clothes, faded against the strong scent of her perfume.

She’s seemed on edge every night after meeting with the studio, always agitated until he’s rubbing her tiny feet propped in his lap and soothing her with a kiss. It kills him to see her like this, he just wants to protect her from everything.

But, he can’t. So, his main mission is to make her as happy as humanly possible before leaving for spring training.

He rings the bell and waits for Smithers to open the door. Instead, he’s gifted with the most radiant beauty, staring up at him through her dark lashes. Her seductive smile dissolves any nerves he had.

Veronica wears only a sheer robe, leaving very little to his imagination.

He surges forward and wraps an arm around her waist to bring her body flush against his. She stumbles backwards as he kicks the door shut behind him, needing to keep their lips aligned.

It sets off those familiar fireworks, just like every time, confirming his love for her running deep in his veins.

They pull away, all heavy breaths and heaving chests, when he bashfully holds out his gifts. “Quite the romantic, Archiekins.” She coos at him.

She sets the flowers into a vase placed in her foyer and eyes the velvet box. She's batting those eyes at him and asks him to open it.

Her mouth drops and her eyes meet his, the squeal she lets out feels like a win. “Oh, Archie. It's beautiful.” She gushes, alternating between kissing him and prompting him to put it on her.

He does, and it feels victorious to watch her admiring the purple gemstones glistening in the light.

Veronica tugs on his hand all the way through the house across the parquetry floors, keeping the sweets in her hold, occasionally shooting flirtatious glances in his direction.

He just wants to pick her up and take her against the decorative wallpaper, but he doesn’t mind the view as her hips sway with each step in front of him.

They cross the threshold into her grand living room, candles lit on every surface and a blazing fire shooting up the chimney. The flames are the greatest light source around them, making her golden skin gleam. She’s got light jazz playing on the record player and a bottle of wine decanting next to two glasses on the mantle.

Veronica turns to keep her eyes on him, untying the sash of her robe slowly while letting it drop to her feet, leaving her in a revealing silk negligee. He moves closer, needing to feel the softness of her skin.

Archie brings a hand up to her shoulder, pushing the black strap down her arms. She's bared before him, her naked breasts have him flustered.

He's the luckiest bastard alive.

He descends with her slip, bringing his face to her bare stomach.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.” He peers up at her while taking a break from peppering kisses across her skin.

It's true. Archie could not dream up anyone more perfect than her, he wants to spend the rest of his days taking care of her and worshiping her all through the nights of their lives together.

He imagines being so fortunate.

Her big brown eyes are glistening when she extends a gentle hand down to rub his ear, he feels his heart nearly stop at her tenderness. His hands move up to her waist, tickling her lightly before rolling the panties down the high points of her hips.

Planting a kiss at the apex of her thighs, he feels himself twitching uncomfortably in his pants. His lips move up her belly and under the swell of her breast, licking her hardened nipples and feeling her tremble at his touch.

She kneels to meet him on the fur rug, hands shaking as she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

He’s finally left naked, staring into the depths of her eyes and feeling like he’s found forever in them.

Veronica playfully shoves him, landing flat on his back. She swings a leg over his hips to straddle him. Lifting the flimsy fabric of her nightie, she tosses it to the side and shakes out her raven hair.

He’s enamored by the sight before him, needing to get his hands on her bare skin. Lining herself up, she plants her hands on his stomach and drops her hips to sink down onto him.

The sensation of being inside her is unlike anything in the world; like two souls getting reacquainted, led in the right direction by their wildly beating hearts.

He wonders if she hears his beating for her.

She rocks her hips against him while he caresses every single inch of skin he can; squeezing her ass and rolling her nipples.

Veronica arches her back, breasts bouncing every time she swallows him whole. She’s tightening around him and _she feels so amazing_.

He can’t help it when he’s bucking his hips up against her and helping her movements with his hands firmly holding her waist, wanting to chase their release together. She’s so incredibly beautiful when she comes, crying out his name like a prayer.

As the chimes of the grandfather clock echo throughout the house, Archie lays contently on the fur rug in front of the roaring fire. Veronica draws nonsensical patterns across his back, whispering sweet declarations against his skin.

She scoots up his back, bringing her hands to his ears and neck. It feels good, the way her nails scratch his scalp, his favorite kind of calm.

He can feel the weight of her breasts on his shoulder blades, prompting him to turn over and bring her flush against his front.

“Tell me something real, Archiekins.” She whispers. There’s a shy, soft smile that makes his heart beat so fast.

He’s been waiting for the right time, been waiting to tell her the realest thing in his life.

“I love you, Ronnie.” He admits without another thought. He isn’t sure what to expect from her; nervousness or fear. He hopes for neither.

But the longer her eyes study him, his thundering heart calms. Her face breaks into a dazzling smile, twin tear tracks slipping out onto her rosy cheeks, when she tugs his ears to kiss him.

“I love you too, Archie Andrews. More than anything in this world.”

The taste of her tears fall onto his face as she kisses him languidly, moving her hips against his with purpose. And when she pulls away to look at him, fingers tracing the edges of his jaw, her eyes are shining with the love _she_ feels for him.

It feels like that World Series kind of winning.

\----

March is a busy month. After receiving her nomination from the Academy, Archie was insistent that he fly from Phoenix to escort her. Traditionally, she’s been on Kevin’s arm through every awards season but he’s bringing his mother this year to celebrate his first Oscar nomination.

And she’s thrilled to have Archie by her side.

They’re _in love._ Veronica has never been in love. Archie’s won her heart and staked a claim on her soul, and she’ll never want for another again. She’s certain.

She keeps reminding herself that this is _real love_ when she feels doubtful or insecure; it’s good, pure and life changing. This dream like life with him, is now her reality.

Her contract is almost up, only one more film to go through next year. The studio has been hyping her up for this resurgence; the second coming of Hollywood. She hasn’t mentioned to anyone that she’s been offered a role on both a television show and a lead in an upcoming Broadway production. Only Archie.

As always, he’s thrilled for her; supportive in any dream she wants to chase.

The day has already been extremely long, but she enjoys being pampered and primped. What should be the most exciting night of her life has been slightly tarnished by the studio, claiming to have single handedly making her a star and this nomination as their own as if _Best Actress_ referred to them and she was a mere pawn on their board. 

But when she left shooting last night, she turned the other cheek. Veronica Lodge is not one to let anyone dull her luster.

Her home is occupied by her beauty team, prepping her with a facial, manicure and massage. While Damien, her masseuse, notes the tension in her back she realizes just how much stress her job is causing.

The producers strongly suggest the pep pills that have infected the industry since she’s getting older and seems tired all the time.

She fell under their spell before, feeling her once manipulated mind turn to mush. She refuses to let them control her life again.

Veronica has always prided herself on her professionalism and poise; gracefully replying to a jab with a smile and jumping into character at the sound of a clapboard during every take.

Tonight, is _her_ night. And Archie will be by her side, forever.

Always being the frontrunner of the Hollywood Glamour Girls with haute couture straight off the runway, her stylist, Katy suggested a different approach. This evening, she’ll be making a statement.

The studio may very well lose their minds over her wearing something from the last decade for such a profound recognition. They’ve always taken advantage of Veronica’s friendships with famous designers who in turn, dress her in immaculate finery for every appearance and film.

Costing the greedy studio almost _nothing._

Katy has a friend at Dior, Yves Saint Laurent himself, and had gotten ahold of the silver Venus gown kept in protective holdings at the MET.

The intricate beading and nacreous detailing would be enough to stop the show. But to Veronica, it’s symbolic of classic beauty. Just because something has aged doesn’t make it any less lustrous.

The girls have a blast rummaging through all of Veronica’s exquisite jewelry, scanning the rows of immaculate gemstones against the velvet cases. Katy gushes over her personal collection of precious pearls and brilliant baubles, deciding on the most classic of choices; a bib of dripping diamonds strewn across her bare neck.

There are pins keeping the set curls off her dolled-up face. Her eyeliner is heavy, with a trace of silver sprinkled over her lids; a pop of color is vibrant in a bright shade of red lipstick.

Veronica’s team leaves, telling her Smithers is preparing the car and her beau is waiting in the foyer. She spritzes her perfume and walks into a heady cloud of Chanel, picking up her velvet evening bag by its pearl encrusted clasp.

She feels like a million dollars when she’s finished. But truthfully, she feels like she’s worth more than that when Archie Andrews quite literally drops his jaw and looks at her with those big beautiful heart eyes.

Making her way down the stairs, she straightens his tie and sighs when his hand curls around her waist.

\--

They kiss for a while in the back of the limo, the partition has been closed the whole ride. Archie is trying to be cautious of her hair and makeup, knowing how long it took her to get ready, but he just wants to smudge that red lipstick with his mouth and run his hands through her raven hair.

He also tries to be careful when touching her, knowing how special this dress is to her, but he just wants to pull her closer to straddle his lap and spread her thighs for him.

They slow down Hollywood Boulevard and pull over in front of the theatre. Spotlights dance over the building and crowds of people with cameras are lining the sidewalk. The marquee lights are bright, and the red carpet is flooded with stars.

Veronica adjusts his bow tie again and plants a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth, transforming into someone else the second her stiletto steps out onto the street.

She holds his arm while posing for the cameras. The paparazzi claw at each other and yell out like animals. His protective instincts kick when the catcalling falls in her direction, so Archie moves his hold to her waist.

The Pantages Theatre is immaculate, all gilded designs and mural like paintings adorning the walls. They find their seats close to the stage and enjoy little sips of champagne with the Kellers and a few executives Veronica introduces.

A man with curly dark hair and piercing blue eyes pass their table, greeting Veronica with a _hey, babe._ Archie clenches his jaw, not liking the demeanor of this suit at all. There’s a leggy blonde on his arm, but his eyes still run up and down her chest like a starving man.

“Nicholas.” She meekly offers, waving him off to turn and face the table again.

The ceremony begins, with a few opening words from Bob riling up the crowd.

Veronica clutches his hand as her category is announced, he soothingly caresses her knuckles with his thumb and feels her relax a little.

“And the Oscar goes to- Monica Posh!” Archie doesn't hear the deafening applause or the music accompanying her up to the stage, _he just sees her_ ; this amazing beautiful woman who grabs his ears and brings him in for a heartfelt kiss.

She leaves him dumbfounded, as always, watching her clutch onto Kevin before gracefully gliding up the stairs.

The crowd falls silent as she starts thanking the Academy, for the incredible honor; Kevin, the greatest partner to whom she would not be up here without; her team who dedicate their lives to making her look the part.

She humbly applauds the other actresses in her category, grateful to be amongst great company.

And to _her Archiekins_.

The nickname elicits a few chuckles and _awes_. But rather than the usual blush that rises at her adoration, he feels proud; so incredibly proud of her.

And an immense amount of joy to be the man by her side, the man she's thanking at the end of her acceptance speech.

She smiles, throwing a little wink just for him and he feels his heart race.

In a sea of stars, she shines brighter than all the rest.

\----

Veronica attends his first game in Los Angeles against the Giants on Opening Day, proudly wearing her jersey with a big #23 patched on the back. She’s got her polka dot clam diggers and espadrilles to complete her look, quilted Chanel bag resting in the crook of her elbow. _Baseball chic_ she told him lovingly this morning lacing up the ghillies before leaving to pick up his father from the airport.

She’s spent the whole day with Fred Andrews, having a blast as she took him on an exclusive _Tour by Moi_ around Hollywood.

Andre accompanies them to the Coliseum, where they’ll meet Kevin and Moose.

They get the VIP treatment, of course, with the big lofted seats and a perfect view of Archie on the field.

Fred gets a box of crackerjacks, occasionally offering them to Veronica. She finally gives in, giggling at his childlike glee when he fishes out the prize.

There is so much of Archie in this man, all kind smiles and golden heart.

She felt a connection with him right off the bat, and she knows it would be so easy to love him as a father.

Veronica takes this opportunity to ask Fred about Archie’s childhood; admiring how his face lights up talking about his only son. She learns Little Archie loved playing ball with Fred and his grandpa Artie. She finally gets the origin story of how he came to get his beloved dog, Vegas.

She isn’t surprised to find out that he was popular, especially with the girls, though a little slow on the uptake.

Fred doesn’t hold back telling her how over the moon Archie was after that first night at his birthday party.

He also laughs, telling her never to repeat what he’s shared.

Archie looks great on the field, so handsome in his uniform running from base to base. Her heart soars when the crowd cheers for him, making her proud to be wearing his number.

They beat San Francisco and she’s yelling louder than everyone else. She could get used to attending his games; up in the stands, cheering him on.

Fred and Veronica meet him outside the locker rooms, where Smithers will collect them near the back entrance. She spots his red hair down the hallway, signing baseballs for little boys jumping up and down in excitement.

He lazily runs over to them, pulling her into his chest and smothering her face with kisses. She doesn’t complain about his sweat.

Archie pulls Fred into a big hug, embracing his father lovingly. She knows how excited he’s been to see him.

A minute later, he’s waving over one of his new teammates. The ball player is a tall, handsome man with dark skin. “Dad, Ronnie, this is Mad Dog.”

He’s _extremely_ attractive, even more so when he shoots them a blinding smile. She’s heard all about him since spring training. Veronica can see he and Archie have become friends; it makes sense thinking back to their friendly interactions throughout the game.

Mad Dog excuses himself, needing to meet his family as well. Veronica tells them she’s made reservations for dinner so they should get back to get ready.

Fred rubs his belly and states he’s still a little full from the caramel coated popcorn. It makes her laugh out loud. Archie throws an arm around her, holding his bag in the other, as they head out to the player’s parking lot.

\----

Cannes Film Festival is an event Veronica looks forward to every May, she tells him. She explains it’s an opportunity to mingle with those in the industry she doesn’t always get to see out of their natural habitat.

He’s taken quite a liking to Kevin and Moose, both easy to get along with and clearly great friends of Veronica; Archie is glad to be welcomed into their tight knit group and the dynamic just works between them.

The pair regularly frequent her home, challenging Archie and Veronica to double matches on her private tennis courts. Kevin even took them to see Elvis a few weeks back, which Archie still hasn’t got out of his head. They have a blast together, double dating around Los Angeles.

Moose surprised them with a rented yacht for a week, admittedly for Kevin’s belated birthday gift, before they are set to present their film to the critics.

After much convincing to Andre that Archie would keep Veronica safe and pleading with Elio for the extra time off, they packed their things and started planning their romantic getaway.

Archie suffered a minor injury and won’t start playing ball again until the end of next month, spending his brief time off in the South of France with Veronica and he couldn’t be happier.

They spent the last three days in St. Tropez, docking in the Old Port. He found a little two-seater for them to drive up the coast and enjoy a day just the two of them.

The couple strolls through the streets of Monte Carlo hand in hand. Veronica is humming with excitement, little red cardigan draped over her shoulders and a dainty pearl brooch pinned to her chest. She’s adorably swinging their intertwined hands between them.

The sun beams around her, looking like an angel and the embodiment of heaven. He can’t stop the thoughts racing through his mind; seeing her this happy, with him, in a white eyelet dress.

Their whole future clouds his mind.

They wander through the shopping district, passing a cart with bushels and bushels of fresh, fragrant flowers. Archie plucks one of each extravagant breed, while strategically placing a single white rose in the center of his makeshift bouquet. He hands the vendor a bill and proudly presents his purchase to Veronica.

Her little grin alone is worth it. But when she takes it from him and jumps into his arms, her searing kiss feels like a grand slam.

They stop at a little cafe to fuel up on coffee before driving back to the boat. He’s impressed with her fluent French, speaking at a speed he can barely comprehend.

“Pardon me, lover. I need to powder my nose.” She explains, wiping her mouth with her purple handkerchief and kissing his cheek before heading in the direction of the ladies’ room.

Her porcelain cup sits next to his and he loves the print her red lips always leave behind; he feels the warmth of it lingering on his face. He probably looks like a fool, smiling so wide with red lipstick on his face but he doesn’t care.

His favorite is when she leaves one on his bare chest over his heart, always dreading when the time comes to wash it away.

He wants to see those prints trailing down his torso when they make love in the cocoon of the sheets in their cabin tonight.

“I swear, I was a Parisian in another life.” She sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder when she returns. 

Archie chuckles, he could see that. He pictures his girl wearing all black and blanketed in a cloud of expensive perfume while reading French literature and designing beautiful clothes.

“Or an American in Paris?” He jokes.

“Something like that,” she laughs sweetly.

Her face nestles into the crook his neck, holding her bouquet in one hand while the other curls around his bicep as they set off to find the car.

Passing a shop with expansive windows, he allows himself to take in their reflection; him in jeans and Converse while his beauty stuns while strutting in four-inch heels along the cobblestones. They fit together so perfectly; it never ceases to make him smile.

Veronica’s red chiffon scarf billows lightly in the convertible, rubies dangling from her ears, radiating the utmost elegance. Her matching lips curl into a smirk and her sharp eyebrows curve up over her cat eye sunglasses. She’s a vision he’ll never be able to shake out of his mind.

 _She’s got his whole heart for eternity_ , he thinks, cruising along the Riviera on their way back from Monaco.

\--

The waves of the cerulean sea glimmer like millions of diamonds under the hot sun. Veronica lays her palms against the wooden deck, kicking her feet against the boat as she watches him act like a child in the sea.

She admires the muscles in his back on full display; the way his strong arms move to propel himself forward. He’s beautiful. _And he’s all hers._

Standing up to prepare herself, she shimmies out of her short shorts and tosses her yellow sunhat next to her discarded issue of Vogue on the towel. She holds her nose and jumps as gracefully as possible to join him.

Resurfacing a few seconds later, she feels his hands curl around her waist before she opens her eyes.

Veronica wraps her legs around his waist and props herself up in his arms, aligning their bodies so they can kiss. They bob in the water for some time, occasionally splashing but mostly just innocent kissing.

Until Archie snakes his fingers under her bikini top. She doesn’t scold him, though.

She feels him harden against her as he instinctively pushes himself between her legs under the water.

Veronica can’t help the gasp she lets out, secretly loving the cocky grin on his face. “Down boy,” she teases. His face flushes, but he just kisses her fiercely.

They climb up the ladder and towel off to take a quick shower before eating. She slips into a green cocktail dress paired with her emerald earrings.

Moose and Kevin are spending the night on land, private plans for Kevin’s continued birthday. She knows it’s just them on the boat tonight, but she can’t help wanting to exude a little opulence; always wanting to shine for Archie.

They enjoy supper on the second-level deck, sipping chilled white wine and gazing into each other’s eyes.

Veronica can’t believe how lucky she is, a week on this beautiful yacht and another week to travel the French countryside. It’s nothing out of her ordinarily luxurious life, but everything feels like paradise with Archie by her side. He makes life fun.

They finish with a shared tray of dessert, when she perches in his lap to feed him the remains of the chocolate frosted éclair.

The staff cleans up dinner, bringing out Veronica’s requested bottle of chilled champagne. They relocate to the lookout above and watch as fireworks start shooting off into the night sky, shimmering over the dark and steady waves of the Mediterranean.

Archie pushes her hair over her shoulder and leaves kisses in its place. The salty night breeze is welcoming against her skin, a delicious contrast to his warm breath against the nape of her neck. His arms are wrapped around her waist, his head sitting perfectly atop her own.

She feels safe in his embrace, it feels like home. 

Veronica turns in his hold, planting a soft kiss beneath his jaw and holds her breath to confidently tell him what's on her mind.

His amused face meets her with a raised brow.

“Archie,” she lets out, clicking her tongue. “When we get back, I want you to move in with me.”

She feels so vulnerable, knowing he could say he needs space or that it's too soon. Maybe it _is_ too soon, but truthfully, she just wants to be with him and not waste any more time apart. 

His lust blown eyes from earlier in the water are long gone, now _glowing_ like amber gemstones of the highest clarity.

“Yes.” He breathes heavily, crushing his lips to hers. “I want that too, Ronnie.”

He moves to place butterfly kisses up her bare arms, making her shiver in anticipation. He’s taking his time, making her feel like a goddess.

Nobody has ever touched her so gently; his strong physique handling her body like the most expensive china, his big hands caressing her skin like delicate porcelain, his deft fingers brushing through her hair like fine silk. Veronica feels so adored by this man, so loved.

Archie loves her like she’s something precious, and it’s something she’s gotten dangerously addicted to.

They stumble over to the large tufted sofa, eagerly moving onto the navy cushions. He shrugs out of his shirt, helping her gently unzip her dress. His hands graze her skin and she feels electrified at his touch.

Her palms lay flat against his pecs as he holds her by the waist. He lays her down softly and lowers his hand to pull down her underwear. With skilled agility, he hovers over her body with ease, thumb lightly rubbing her clit.

Veronica feels so good when he touches her, hips canting at his touch while needing more. He strokes his fingers up her center, teasingly torturing her slit.

Slipping two fingers into her entrance once she’s soaking have her arching up to him. He kisses her with a passion so hot, she pulls off her bra in a haste; she feels like her skin is on _fire_. “Archie,” she gasps into his mouth.

He pulls himself free from the constraints of his bottoms and glides himself through her wetness, groaning at the feel. Archie wastes no time sinking into her, as they move to reach their peaks together.

It's so romantic, making love under the ancient constellations as they bare their souls to the stars.

They keep a desperate rhythm, always so lost in the sensation of their all-consuming love. The feel of his breath hot against her breasts between kisses have her coming quickly.

“I love you, Archie Andrews. I love you so much.” She's panting in his ear, craving his release.

A few pumps of his strong hips later and he’s pouring himself deep inside of her.

He collapses on top of her, a heap of long limbs and sweaty hair. He places soft kisses over her heart and reaches for her hand, clutching it tightly as he calms his rapid breathing.

\----

The past few months have been amazing, to say the least. He moved in when they got back from their blissful time in France. His birthday was amazing, a year since they met, so Veronica wanted to celebrate. For the entire month.

They just enjoy spoiling each other, little gifts here and romantic nights spent wrapped up in each other’s love.

Archie feels a little silly, being dressed in a yellow sport coat with madras pants and leather loafers; always preferring his casual jeans and tennis shoes. But he’ll do it for Ronnie.

_He’ll do anything for Ronnie._

There’s also a hunter green sweater, a leather bomber jacket (that he’s actually consider buying after trying it on), linen shorts, a rack of western looking button downs and a pair of suede moccasins laid out up in their bedroom for the remainder of the shoot. _Their bedroom._

Ever since their highly social summer season, the press has been all over them; making it nearly impossible to cross the street together without being pestered by paparazzi. Archie worked with Andre and Smithers to ramp up the security teams keeping any intruders at bay around the clock.

His mind has been at ease since moving in with her, sleeping better knowing she’s safe from harm curled up on his chest.

He stands in front of the sliding glass doors and takes a moment to look out to the backyard where Veronica is currently posing in a little mint green swing dress and tall high heels.

The late August sun shines brighter when she's in its presence, the blue jays chirp a little higher and the roses smell a little sweeter.

Echoes of her sweet laugh reverberate right through to the depths of his soul, causing his heart to swell.

Her famous photographer friend, Richard, helped Veronica plan a photoshoot for them. She’s grown more and more uncomfortable with certain people in the industry. They’ve become extremely popular as a couple, photographers hounding them at every corner. She decided to work with a friend for the extensive magazine story entitled _Happy in Hollywood._

Veronica just wanted to publicize what everyone wants to see for themselves while shutting up the rest. Elio agreed.

Archie also agreed, excited while hesitant, to have their relationship photographed so openly.

Veronica flashes him a little peak of the _crinoline petticoat_ she was excited to wear while blowing him a kiss. It makes him laugh, prompting his stroll onto the terrace.

The whole house underwent a laundry list of touch ups Veronica insisted on; the lush gardens were spruced up in time for today, while the fringed umbrellas were cleaned, and the terrace washed. The crystal chandeliers were dusted, and every pillow fluffed, not that the house wasn’t already in tip-top shape.

She gave him the rundown of where they’d be shooting along with the outfits her stylist sent over.

His life has become a whirlwind over the last year, but he wouldn’t change it for a thing.

What was once a world consisting of playing ball and lonely nights flipped completely upside down. Before he met her, he never imagined he could feel this much love.

It’s been fast and so full of passion in a seemingly short amount of time, but the thought of them banking on forever together makes him look forward to every single day to come.

He's had a plan in the back of his mind for some time now; a plan to confirm his devotion, his commitment of always being her safe place to land.

Both of their careers are on the wind down, as they’ve discussed at length; wanting to enjoy this ride until it’s time for them to get off and retreat to a love nest where they talk of raising a family.

Veronica is set on New York. Maybe Long Island.

It really doesn’t matter to him as long as they’re together.

\----

Veronica is nervous, toying with the hem of her lilac twin sweater set. She’s wearing her grandmother’s Mikimoto pearls and a modest tweed pencil skirt, though it still clings nicely to her curves.

Fred and Mary are arriving this morning to spend Thanksgiving with them. They don’t know about the engagement yet and Veronica wanted to tell them in person. Archie agreed. They did call Abuelita immediately, her only family confidante; Hiram and Hermione Lodge will find out once the press breaks.

She has been walking on eggshells to hold off on telling _anyone_ until the Andrews’ arrival. And it’s killing her to keep the diamond in her jewelry box when all she wants to do is flaunt it all over town; _The Future Mrs. Andrews._

Her relationship with Fred has been nothing less than ideal, he’s already treating her like the daughter he never had, and she couldn’t be more grateful.

She doesn’t always get that feeling from his mother. Mary Andrews is a strong woman, with ambition to accomplish great things; she has all the qualities Veronica admires in a female, even seeing similarities within herself.

But she wasn’t happy that Archie was moving to Los Angeles, away from them, always wanting her only son nearby.

Veronica even asked Mary over the phone to teach her how to make Archie’s favorite Thanksgiving food, green bean casserole.

It seemed to make his mother happy.

Smithers arrives back to their home just as Archie and Veronica are finishing breakfast. Fred engulfs her in a crushing hug, the feel of his flannel and scent so welcoming.

Mary looks elegant in a royal blue trench coat and matching pillbox hat, gold buttons adorning her ears as she clutches onto her son. She beckons Veronica over for a surprisingly warm embrace before removing her gloves.

They settle into the house nicely, impressed with their residence and enjoying a game of cards in the sunroom. The afternoon sun makes everyone a little tired, so the men retreat for a nap.

Mary ties on a spare apron and helps Veronica prep things for their dinner.

“I’m glad to hear about Archie’s new initiative at the hospital. He said you’ve been very encouraging,” the redheaded woman smiles at her.

Veronica introduced him to a few coordinators at the Children’s Hospital Los Angeles, even recruiting his teammates to join him for patient visits.

“Of course, I want Archie to do everything that makes him happy and I know that’s always meant so much to him.” Veronica offers her future mother-in-law a genuine smile. If these two women can agree on anything, it will always be Archie’s happiness.

Mary dries off her hands over the sink and moves closer. She dips her head down and looks directly into Veronica’s eyes.

“I know how happy you make my son, how much you two love each other. I misjudged you for all of this,” she waves around the immaculate kitchen. “That was wrong. I’m sorry for my cold demeanor, but I know you’re good for him.”

Veronica has never felt this close to her mother, only her grandmother, but Mary has this presence about her, fiercely protective of those Andrews men. And she’s only ever wanted to be accepted by her.

“Thank you, Mary. It’s like I told your son when we got involved. Fame and fortune are fickle, especially in this town. The only thing that's precious to me is Archie. Besides-”

Mary nods in understanding, following along.

“ _All the bright precious things fade so fast. And they don’t come back_.”

This time Mary smiles brightly. “She impressively recites Fitzgerald. You really are the full package my son promised, beauty _and_ brains.” She tips her head as she quotes her son.

Veronica feels satisfied with her words. Her heart feels full and she's so thankful this year, gaining a fiancé and a wonderful family to call her own.

\----

They’ve spent the majority of Christmas Eve cuddling in front of the fireplace, drinking merlot and feeding each other sugar cookies. The kissing turns into lots of heavy petting, so they decide to head up to bed.

It’s been a dream, living with her and loving her every single day. He really couldn’t hope for more right now, other than making her an Andrews.

Veronica shrugs off the robe she’s been wearing all night and he knew by touching her, there wasn’t much underneath. She’s left in an intricate red piece of lingerie that gets his blood boiling. The brilliance of her diamond gets his heart racing.

Lightly pushing her back onto the lavish bed, he watches her intently while unbuttoning his flannel pajama shirt. Once he’s out of his shirt, she extends a leg and plants her tiny foot on his bare chest. Dragging her toes down his torso, she lands over his erection and rubs it provocatively; earning her a groan he’s unable to contain. 

Veronica looks up at him with hooded eyes, lip pulled tight between her teeth when he kneels on the mattress and hovers over her body. He meets her for an open mouth kiss as his body drives her down into the plush sheets, planning to make love to his fiancé and pour out every emotion he feels for her.

A few hours later they’re naked in bed and it’s everything he could’ve ever wanted for Christmas.

They lay facing each other, wrapped up in the thin fabric of soft sheets. Veronica skims a pointed nail up his chest, causing him to shiver. 

“Tell me something real.” She requests of him, something she always asks in the most intimate of moments. His heart skips a beat when big brown eyes look up at him, so vulnerable. He holds her hand and brings it up for a kiss on her knuckles.

“I want to marry you. As soon as possible.”

He feels his blush intensify at his confession, but now he wants one from her. 

“Your turn.”

“I want to be your wife, Archie. I want to be a mother. I want us and whatever that brings because _this_ , what we have, _this_ is what’s real.”

“So, if the opportunity presents itself tomorrow, you could leave this place and all the fancy things that come with it behind?”

She smiles a little now. “Hollywood is like an illusion, a toxic place masked in gaudiness. I’ve loved and I’ve lived it, but I’m ready to move on. I can’t do this anymore, can you?”

“I just need you, Ronnie.” He tells her truthfully. And it must be the right answer because her doll eyes look up into his and she looks so happy.

“From now on, it’s you and me. Us against the world.” She leans in for a deep kiss before laying her head back down.

“Us against the world,” he murmurs into her hair, pulling her closer on his bare chest. He falls asleep having very sweet dreams.

\--

Veronica stirs early Christmas morning and is startled with an empty bed. Bad thoughts and paranoia seep into her sleep induced brain wondering where Archie went.

_He wouldn’t just leave._

She rolls over, greeted with a handwritten note on her monogrammed stationery from her beloved. She sighs happily and burrows back under the warmth of the blankets.

Veronica wakes again a little later, hearing his car out front. She pulls on her robe and is ready to get up before hearing him take the stairs, probably two at a time.

She situates herself to face the bedroom’s entrance when his head pokes in to see if she's awake. She also hears a little whimper in the hallway.

His cheeks are red and his smile bright when he looks down sheepishly at his hands, hidden behind the double doors.

“Archiekins?” She questions in giggles, eager to be involved with whatever mischief is going on with him.

He walks in, wearing his flannel pajama pants, a denim jacket and his house slippers that were discarded on the floor only a few hours prior. The memory makes her smile.

Veronica's gaze falls down his arms, where a small pup perches in his hands. She shoots up and gasps, heart beating in excitement.

Archie lowers the dog onto the bed and scoots in under the covers next to Veronica. She is already immersed in the little dog’s every move, circling around in her lap. Scratching behind her cute, droopy ears, the puppy nestles in between her legs on top of the sheets.

There's a red satin bow and a silver name tag engraved with _Lady_.

She feels her eyes well up, meeting his stare totally in awe of her love for this man. He puts an arm around her and kisses her sweetly. She nudges him back, kissing him more fiercely when Lady tries to snuggle in between them.

They laugh and pet the dog, noses and smiles bumping into each other; like a real family.

All this love with Archie, this home she’s found in his arms and this shelter of his goodness, this is _real_. _They are real._

And her heart could burst, so happy to feel this alive.

\----

It gets harder for him to watch Veronica sit in her makeup chair while her team transforms her. They’ve been working her nonstop and it kills him, knowing how exhausted she is. They’re so crunched for time, they even have a journalist sitting in to interview her.

Veronica casts a hollow gaze while her publicist criticizes her on the choice of answer, redacting the last statement and starting over. Archie is about to jump into defense mode when Veronica shoots him a look, and he knows to keep his mouth shut.

He hates watching her just take it, it's so unlike his bold fiancé. But if she wants him to be calm, he'll do it for her.

He's happy to see Lady perched in her lap, knowing the positive effects the small pup has on his girl.

It’s the last movie she’s planning to make for a while, finally reaching the last in her current contract. She hasn’t signed anything yet. Before pre-season, he wants to take her on vacation or move somewhere else. He can’t wait until they’re away from all of this, and he gets to be with her, _the real her,_ for the rest of his life.

He’s already talking to the New York teams, hoping to relocate in the next season.

Archie found a bottle of pills on her vanity a few weeks back and he questioned her about them. He was angry that she would submit herself to drugs, but she insisted they were prescribed by her doctor to focus and that she won’t continue taking them once this film is wrapped.

He’s spent his time with her lately, trying to be a calming force for her everyday she’s working. He brings her flowers and treats whenever he can. Archie kisses her when it’s over, telling Elio he’s taking her home for the day when she starts dozing off; she needs to rest. They stop for a quick bite, her choice.

They arrive home and Archie strips out of his clothes before sprawling out on their bed, laughing when Lady jumps into his lap. Veronica is a vision standing in her enormous closet, he’s got a smaller one near his side of the bed. She drops her dress and steps out of her pumps, leaving her in just her silk lingerie.

It’s no secret she’s lost a little weight, pronounced collarbones and an even tinier waist. He knows she’s been stressed, eating less and it makes him worried constantly. Archie feels a wrathful anger at everyone who’s causing his girl pain, she doesn’t deserve this.

He’s working to keep her focused on her health and happiness. But there’s no doubt, even with her depleting frame, she’s still the most beautiful sight imaginable. He just wants his Ronnie to be happy, as happy as she is when they’re home together.

She throws her head back in laughter when she sees the puppy laying on him and his heart soars, constantly craving her laughter that resembles the most heavenly sounds.

Lady bounces off the bed and joins Veronica in the closet, trying to stand upright and play with the ends of her long gowns. She picks the barking dog up before she can reach the colorful display of high heels and sink her teething teeth into them.

Veronica skims the racks of clothing with manicured fingers, admiring the way her diamond engagement ring looks against everything she owns. She’s always telling him it’s the best accessory. She looks so innocent, like a girl just wanting to get lost playing dress up. There’s rows of velvet and silks next to shelves of cashmere and wool. Displays of beaded handbags and chiffon scarves run down the middle of the wall.

Rolling down her stockings and slipping on a black dressing robe, she places Lady back on top of Archie before picking up a hairbrush and running it through her raven curls.

Veronica wipes her face clean before adding a little cream over her cheeks and up her neck. It always feels like déjà vu, studying the steps of her beauty routine; something that feels so familiar to him.

He pets the dog and watches her sitting at her vanity, the one she told him was flown in from Paris. It’s a beautiful piece, intricate details carved into the sinuously curved wood. She sits primly in front of the mirror, perfect posture as always, legs crossed in the chair with the Victorian silhouette.

He imagines her whole life has been like this; this girl surrounded by luxuries, even though she’s worth more than anything she’s got in that closet.

\----

She has trouble pinpointing what exactly happened. One minute she was rehearsing lines with Kevin and the next she was screaming at the director. Her eyes flutter open when she hears Archie demanding answers in the distance, along with a muted beeping near her head. Her brain is still hazy, but his voice comes clearly into focus.

Veronica catches his attention and he comes quickly into the room, kneeling at her side and taking her hand into his. He holds it close, kissing her knuckles as gently as ever. “Ronnie,” he breathes. His voice is flooded with relief. His red hair is a mess, most likely from running his hands through it and she feels horrible. He’s probably been so worried. She can’t fathom the thought of anything bad ever happening to him.

“Archiekins.” She whispers meekly, nowhere near the usual level of adoration in her voice. Her heart just about shatters, seeing the pain she’s caused in his eyes.

“I was so worried, baby.” Tears stream down his face and she feels them trickle down hers, too.

“I’m so sorry, Archie.” She starts sobbing and it heightens the pain in her chest. Visuals of her meltdown on set are starting to come back into focus.

He wipes her tears before wiping his own, and the pad of his thumb on her cheeks is comforting.

“Kevin called me once you were admitted. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you to those stupid pills, Veronica.” She flinches at his words, feeling her face flame in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Archie.”

He shakes his head, preparing to tell her the worst of it. “The studio medical staff denied giving you those pills. They’re going to keep you under evaluation for a few weeks.”

Her whole world pauses. Evaluation? _They think she’s unstable._

She violently starts shaking her head. No, no, _no._ Archie brings her back to the present, hands cupping her face. “You’re not unstable, Ronnie. I know you’re not; Kevin knows you’re not. We’re going to fight this and we’re going to get you out of here. I’m going to take care of you.”

Her sobs are becoming stronger as she struggles to breathe. Archie gets into the bed and holds her close, running his fingers through her hair to calm her like always.

“Kevin is going to be here every day, just like me.”

She knows his season is starting soon and he’ll have to leave. Maybe she can go with him when she’s better. Veronica feels so vulnerable in his hold, needing to hear what she always does. “Tell me something real, Archie. Please.” She cries softly against his chest.

“I’m going to sign a deal and we’re going to move to New York. I can’t pass up this opportunity for us. I’m going to take you away from all of this, baby. We’re going to get married and start a family, because I love you.”

She snuggles into the warm nook where his shoulder meets his neck, the place she could spend hours. “Us against the world.” 

He hums in agreement, stroking her back with warm hands. His love is the realest thing she’s ever known.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you enjoyed! I have been thrilled to publish this chapter, as this one is very special to me. I have been fascinated by this time period in Hollywood since I was young. You may recognize some famous quotes, cameos or references throughout this chapter. 
> 
> Hollywood startlet Veronica and All-American ball player Archie is something I've always wanted to write ♥️
> 
> Remember to stay hopeful!
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading and interacting, I appreciate your feedback! Thank you to Katie who always reads these for me and helps with my crazy planning. I love my Golden Gals, for their constant love and support!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by both Doris Day and Ella Fitzgerald's rendition of Dream a Little Dream of Me (I love both) 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh
> 
> Until next time, see you in the '60s!

**Author's Note:**

> I have always admired love stories through different time periods and with an epic romance like Archie and Veronica's, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Each part will feature a different decade, a different love story, a different universe. Beloved characters will pop up and certain relationships will be showcased in each chapter. These ambiguous endings will vary in emotions, but keep in mind soulmates always find their way back <3
> 
> We're going to have fun, playing around with different versions of our favorite ship. Please enjoy!


End file.
